Siempre a tu lado
by dany-05
Summary: Blair se entrega una noche completamente a Serena, pero cuando despierta ya no está y vuelve a saber de ella después de un año. ¿Porque se fue Serena? ¿Podrá perdonarla Blair?...una historia WALDSEN.
1. Tú regreso

**Hola a todos, este no es mi primer FF, pero si el primero sobre Blair y Serena, es una idea loca que paso por mi mente deribada de mi obsesión por Blair jaja...espero que les guste.**

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertence.

Nota dos: Este FF esta basado en la serie de Tv.

Nota tres: Todo lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Blair miraba por la ventana de su habitación que daba a una de las avenidas más congestionadas de Nueva York, tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte, ella estaba perdida en alguna parte, y no lograba encontrarse, no desde que ella se fue, sin ninguna explicación y sin despedidas, eso era algo muy de Serena, escapar, hacer cosas sin lógica y por supuesto dañar a todo aquel que osara quererla. Y para su desgracia nadie quería a esa hermosa rubia más que ella, nadie la conocía tanto como ella, y a nadie había herido más con su partida que a ella.<p>

Los primeros días habían sido de negación absoluta, no quería enfrentarlo, perdió la cuenta de las veces que llamo a Serena, que le mando mails, mensajes, pero nada, no había ninguna respuesta, y los días se fueron transformando en semanas, y estás en meses, y dentro de poco tiempo ya sería un año.

Blair Waldorf, no era de esas chicas frágiles que lloraba por cualquier cosa, ni por su novio Nate, había llorado antes, no de esa manera tan desgarradora, porque sentía que una parte de ella se había junto con Serena, Nate podía ser su novio pero Serena era su otra mitad.

Una voz conocida la saco de su abstracción, sacudió levemente la cabeza para despejarse de todos esos recuerdos, le dolía y aunque jamás se lo reconociera a nadie, se sentía en parte culpable de la ida de Serena-.

-Blair cariño…los invitados están llegando, serias tan amable de complacernos con tu presencia-. Dijo Eleonor sarcásticamente-.

-Bajo en un momento-. dijo sin darle importancia al tono con que su madre le había hablado-.

-No crees que ya te has hecho esperar demasiado, quiero que los invitados aprecien el nuevo diseño que llevas-. Expresó presionando para que saliera de la habitación-.

-Solo dame un momento-. Contestó nuevamente mirando a su madre con fastidio-.

Cuando Eleonor abandono la habitación, Blair se sentó en su cama y se lanzó hacia atrás, posicionando sus manos sobre su rostro, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, la seguía extrañando como si fuera el mismo día de su partida. Las lágrimas otra vez corrieron por sus mejillas, saco una de sus manos y comenzó a golpear violentamente su cama, como fue tan estúpida, como se dejó llevar de esa manera, por una maldita noche arruino todo, he hiso que su mejor amiga se fuera. Pero ya no quería seguir recriminándose, así que se levantó se miró al espejo, respiro profundo, retoco su maquillaje y se dijo.

-Yo soy Blair Waldorf y nada ni nadie va a derrumbarme-. Arreglo las pequeñas arrugas de su vestido y ensayo la falsa y ya cotidiana sonrisa con la que se enfrentaba al mundo.

Todas las personas estaban vestidos de etiqueta, la razón de la celebración no tenía importancia, porque en realidad las fiestas eran algo cotidiano en el Upper East Side, ahí creaban alianzas y se aseguraban que sus hijos terminaran con alguien de la misma clase social. Blair había crecido ahí, entre Christian Dior y Chanel, donde todo era hermoso a simple vista, pero donde también se ocultaban los más tenebrosos secretos. Todo ese ambiente en extremo toxico siempre fue alivianado por la presencia de su mejor amiga, ella hacía que todo pareciera más fácil, pero Serena ya no estaba ahí y tenía que enfrentarlo sola.

-Hola…te estaba buscando-. Le susurró al oído Nate quien la abrazo por la espalda-.

-Sí…sucede algo-. Pregunto la castaña que se dio vuelta distanciándose unos centímetros de su novio-.

-Nada…solo quería verte-. dijo algo confundido por la frialdad de Blair ante su contacto-.

-Yo…iré por una copa-. Dijo Blair haciéndose paso entre las personas para dirigirse al bar y tomar una copa de champaña, la tomaba con elegancia, de pequeños tragos, pero entonces vio lo que creyó era un espejismo.

Un espejismo porque esos son lo que uno se imagina cuando tu mente te juega malas pasadas y tanto lo deseas hasta que creas la ilusión. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar volver a la realidad, pero la imagen seguía ahí, por lo que comprendió que no era una ilusión. Su boca se abrió más de lo necesario y sus ojos podrían salirse en ese momento, pero lo que más se marcaba era el bombeo de su corazón frenético, en un punto perdió absolutamente el control de su cuerpo y la copa se deslizo por sus dedos cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-L-o….lo siento-. Murmuro y salió casi corriendo rumbo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con violencia, pero unos pasos la siguieron casi con la misma rapidez que iba ella.

Serena abrió la puerta con cuidado, conocía perfectamente a Blair Waldorf y sabía que no la iba a recibir con una fiesta de bienvenida precisamente.

Blair se repuso cuando escucho la manilla de su puerta girar, se imaginó quien era y necesitaba ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que venía. Se puso de pie junto a Serena, se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, examinándose mutuamente. Blair observaba cada detalle del cuerpo de Serena, de su rostro, le era todo tan familiar, que se podía volver a perder en esos magnéticos ojos azul profundo, tan profundos que la mayoría se ahogaba en ellos. Pero ella se resistía recordando cada lágrima que derramo durante ese año, se resistió pensando en el abandono de la rubia y toda esa ira contenida exploto en un inesperado y sonoro golpe en la mejilla de Serena.

-Y ahora vete de aquí…no quiero verte-. Expresó Blair mirándola fríamente-.

-Blair…por favor-. Suplicaba la rubia con su mano en donde había recibido el golpe-. Tenemos que hablar-.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…así que por favor retírate-. Repitió la castaña haciendo un gesto que apuntaba hacía la puerta-.

-Blair…ya sacaste tu rabia y lo entiendo me lo merecía, ahora solo escúchame, estoy muy arrepentida, no quiero irme-. Rogaba Serena intentado acercarse más a Blair-.

-¡Ahora no quieres irte!...cuando hace un año te fuiste sin decir nada, claro todo tiene que ser siempre cuando tú quieres… otra vez alterada-.

-No se trata de eso…yo te lastime lo sé, pero créeme en todo este año no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, me fui porque soy una cobarde, porque nunca pude enfrentar todo esto que siento-. Intentaba explicarse-.

-¡Y yo si tenía que enfrentarlo!…porque fui yo la que se quedó aquí Serena, fui yo la que se despertó una mañana sin tenerte a su lado ¡fui yo a la que abandonaste!-. Le recrimino la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-¡Perdóname!...por favor…solo no me alejes de ti, si volví fue solo pensando en que podríamos estar juntas-. Expresó Serena también con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-.

-Y crees que es así de simple, que volverías y yo como una idiota caería otra vez, no Serena, yo cometo errores una sola vez y nunca más volveré a confiar en ti-. Dijo con una postura rígida intentando proyectar una seguridad que no tenía, pero la rubia la conocía demasiado a ella no la engañaba-.

-Yo sé que aún sientes algo por mi…lo veo en tus ojos, a mí no me puedes engañar Blair -. Dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente y tomándola de ambos brazos-.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, porque no vas a recibir otra cosa que un golpe aún más fuerte Serena-. Exclamó la castaña al ver las intenciones de la rubia-.

-Entonces….creo que me arriesgare-. Y con un rápido movimiento tomo el rostro de Blair y fundió sus labios con los de ella, guardando la esperanza de que respondiera a sus caricias, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los brazos de Blair la separan bruscamente y recibir otro golpe en la mejilla-.

-¡Te lo advertí Van der Woodsen!-. Exclamó la castaña pasándose una mano por sus labios-. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!...!Vete ahora de mi casa o haré que te saquen!-.

Serena no sentía dolor en su mejilla, su dolor era mucho más profundo que eso, era algo que se había alojado en su alma, la reacción de Blair le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero seguiría luchando, debía recuperarla, ella sabía que Blair la seguía queriendo, con ella no podía utilizar esa máscara de la gran reina del Upper East Side, con ella había sido simplemente una tímida chica que una noche se perdió en sus ojos azules y se entregó a sus brazos.

Blair sintió cada uno de los pasos que Serena dio para bajar las escaleras, y con cada uno de ellos, un latido de su corazón se hacía más profundo, se acostó en la cama y volvió a llorar, porque Serena le hacía esto, porque jugaba con ella así, acaso no podía imaginar todo el esfuerzo que ella había tenido que hacer para alejarse de sus labios, para rechazar sus caricias, para verla nuevamente cruzar esa puerta.

Y cada uno de los recuerdos de aquella noche volvió a su mente.

_Habían estado en una de las fiesta de gala del Upper East Side, habían bebido demasiado, Blair no estaba con el mejor ánimo y le había confidenciado todos sus problemas a su mejor amiga, estaba triste por como su madre la ignoraba constantemente y por como Nate no hacía más que intentar acostarse con ella, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, definitivamente no era el día de la gran Blair Waldorf, lo único que la mantenía en pie era la presencia de Serena, siempre ahí, siempre cuidando de ella, era la única persona que la conocía realmente y sabía cómo manejar su carácter que era por decir lo menos difícil._

_No se dieron cuenta y ya estaban en la casa de Blair con las mismas ganas de seguir celebrando, por lo que abrieron otra botella de Champaña Francesa, la favorita de la castaña y se dirigieron a su habitación. Estaban acostadas una al lado de la otra, mirándose fijamente y pasándose la botella cada cierto rato, aunque lo cierto es que se encontraban perdidas una en unos ojos azul como mar mediterráneo y la otra en unos café chocolate que eran el bocado más exquisito que podía pensar en probar._

_Lentamente Serena fue pasando el borde de su mano, por la suave mejilla de Blair, la que respondía a la caricia cerrando sus ojos con agrado._

_-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca y tu piel es como la porcelana-._

_-No hay nadie más hermosa que tú Serena, cada vez que te miro me pierdo en cada maravilloso detalle de tu rostro o en tus ojos que cambian de color como el cielo-. Respondió con sus ojos fijos en la rubia-._

_-Creo…que…has sido tú todo este tiempo-. Murmuro insegura Serena-._

_-Que quieres decir con eso-. Preguntó la castaña confundida-._

_-Que siempre te buscado en cada persona…no hay nadie que quiera más que a ti-. Expresó tomando el valor que nunca había tenido, tal vez era el alcohol o quizás solo las ansias de por fin reconocer sus sentimientos-._

_-Y no hay nadie que yo quiera más que a ti-. Susurró Blair que no sabía a donde la iba a llevar toda esa interacción pero quería averiguarlo-._

_Esas eran las palabras que Serena había estado esperando, aunque fuera una confirmación a medias de que su amiga sentía algo parecido a ella por lo que no se detuvo a pensar y rompió la distancia que existía entre ellas con un tímido y deseoso beso. Se posó sobre la castaña y la siguió besando con ternura, cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento, cuando en la intimidad de su ser odiaba a Nate por tenerla, por poder tocarla y besarla, aunque sabía que Blair nunca le permitió llegar más allá, porque tenía la fantasía de una primera vez perfecta. Siguió besándola y acariciándola intentando que no pareciera desesperada, pero su fuerza de voluntad se estaba acabando, por lo que intentó tomar una pequeña distancia para calmar las cosas, pero fue Blair esta vez quien la sujeto con fuerza._

_-No te detengas…por favor-. Murmuró en el oído con voz agitada la castaña-._

_-No sé si pueda contener mis ganas de tocarte si seguimos-. Reconoció la rubia-._

_-Entonces no te contengas-. Dijo una vulnerable Blair-._

_-¿Estás segura?Preguntó Serena, quien seguía depositando cortos besos entre el cuello y la mandíbula de la castaña-._

_-Creo que nunca he estado más segura de algo-._

_Serena pasó su mano suavemente por debajo de la blusa para acariciar la piel desnuda de Blair y fue como si un golpe de corriente le hubiera traspasado todo el cuerpo, por lo que se deshizo de cada uno de los botones para dejar todo el vientre expuesto y unos seductores pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje negro llamaron absolutamente su atención, tanto que para ella le estaban suplicando ser besados, por lo que acerco sus labios y comenzó a besarlo por encima de la diminuta prenda. Siguió hasta arrojar lejos la molesta falda y así poder admirar el impresionante cuerpo de Blair solo en ropa interior, como con solo verla su respiración se agitaba y su excitación crecía a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. Blair le suplicaba entre murmullos cortados por la excitación que no se detuviera, que esa noche quería ser suya, como no lo había sido nunca de nadie más._

_Blair como pudo despojo a la rubia de la ropa que llevaba para que quedan ambas en igualdad de condiciones, comenzó con sus manos una danza de reconocimiento, primero disfrutaba cada centímetro de las largas y tonificadas piernas de Serena, para detenerse a jugar con el borde de la tanga en forma extremadamente sensual, lo que produjo que la rubia soltara un gemido, lo que la castaña tomo como el visto bueno para seguir provocándola. _

_Pero Serena había decido tomar el control, por lo que se adelantó en desabrochar el sujetador de Blair para admirar en todo su esplendor ese par de pechos que tantas veces había observado embobada a la distancia, ahora eran suyos y solo suyos. Pasó su lengua en forma circular y mordió ligeramente el pezón que ya estaba erecto, lo saboreo intentando retener cada sabor que inundaba su boca, bajo cuidadosamente haciendo suyo cada milímetro de ese cuerpo bronceado, para detenerse nuevamente en los muslos de Blair, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su centro, quito ropa interior que quedaba y sin hacer esperar más a la castaña, paso su lengua por el clítoris y escuchó como los gemidos de Blair se hacían más fuertesy sus caderas se movían frenéticamente para tener un poco más de ella. _

_Blair sentía como su humedad iba en aumento y no ayudo para nada a bajar la intensidad tener la lengua se Serena jugando en su entre pierna, aunque se sentía increíble, nunca pensó perder su virginidad así con su mejor amiga, pero ahora que estaba ahí solo quería consumarlo, porque se haya dado cuenta antes o no, Serena Van der Woodsen era mucho más que su mejor amiga, era la persona a quien ella más quería en el mundo, y aunque no se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta ese momento, no podía pensar en otra persona a la quien entregarse por primera vez._

_Serena subió lentamente hasta atrapar otra vez en un apasionado beso a Blair, y apoyando todo su cuerpo contra ella, para deslizar silenciosamente su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de la castaña._

_-Hazlo quiero ser Blair-. Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez-._

_-Te amo…siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-. Respondió la rubia._

_Con todo ya dicho, Serena introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Blair quien soltó un pequeño grito mescla de placer y el dolor de la primera vez, la rubia no se detuvo y comenzó pequeñas embestidas sin dejar de besar los labios y el cuello de la castaña, ella misma al sentir el calor y la fricción con el cuerpo de su amante estaba en extremo excitada y sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, por lo que aumento el ritmo con sus dedos hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Blair se contraía y toda su humedad inundaba sus manos, ella no tardó en también lograr su orgasmo y con ello pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga._

_Se acostaron una junto a la otra y Blair no tardo en quedarse dormida en el pecho de Serena, la rubia la miraba con adoración, y acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, pensaba en cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo, no besarla ni acariciarla, pero ahora ya era suya, solamente suya porque nadie había recorrido ni conocido a Blair Waldorf como ella lo había hecho esa noche._

* * *

><p>Blair despertó en su cama con la ropa de la noche anterior aún puesta y con los ojos muy pesado, debía ser porque se quedó dormida llorando, no podía pensar en nada más que Serena, sus recuerdos de la noche en que pasaron juntas y en como cuando despertó solo estaba ella en su cama y no supo noticias de la rubia hasta ahora, un año más tarde. No había explicación que sirviera, no había nada que pudiera decir la rubia para que ella la perdonara, aunque cuando la beso el día anterior estuvo a punto de ceder ante la caricia, esos labios le parecían tan familiares, que casi no logra contenerse y llevarla a su cama, era impresionante el efecto que tenía Serena sobre ella, pero debía ser fuerte, porque aún dolía, dolía el recuerdo de haberse entregado por primera vez y haber despertado sola al otro día. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Señorita Blair-. Dijo Dorota-. El señor Nate la espera abajo, ¿Qué le digo?-. Preguntó-.

-Y porque viene tan temprano, no recuerdo haberle dicho que viniera hoy-. Exclamó con molestia la castaña, no tenía ánimo de ver a nadie, menos a Nate-.

-Son las 12:30 y hoy es el almuerzo de la fundación Bass, es por eso que él está aquí-.

-Lo había olvidado completamente-. Dijo más para sí misma-. Será mejor que me levante, dile a Nate que bajo en unos minutos-. Expresó y se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño para tomar una ducha, necesitaba estar despejada.

-Señorita Blair-. La llamó Dorota antes de poder entrar al baño-.

-Sí…¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Le ocurre algo?...usted tiene los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado y ayer se retiró de la fiesta muy temprano…cuando vio a la señorita Serena-. Lo último lo dijo muy insegura sabía que Blair ya no quería escuchar ese nombre-.

Blair no sabía que responder, no le gustaba mentirle a Dorota, porque más que parte de su servicio doméstico, era la imagen materna que tenía, su vínculo era más fuerte que con su verdadera madre que lo único que hacía era criticarla, Dorota no, siempre había estado ahí en forma incondicional, para escucharla y apoyarla.

-Ayer…volvió Serena... Yo…no sé cómo reaccionar con eso…no supe nada de ella en un año y ahora aparece como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Expresó

-Usted debe darse tiempo para pensar todo con calma…la señorita Serena y usted siempre han estado juntas, son la mejores amigas, debe hablar con ella en algún momento-. Dijo la mujer-.

-Lo sé-. Respondió resignada-. Gracias-. Y entró para preparase-.

Cuando salió comenzó a elegir la ropa con cuidado, se inclinó por un vestido en tonos gris perla y unos accesorios acorde, se veía increíble como siempre, solo puso una cinta y dejo su cabello suelto.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el salón donde la esperaba un aburrido Nate.

-Creo que lo de elegantemente tarde paso una hora atrás-. Dijo el chico aburrido de tanto esperar a su novia-. Vamos a llegar tarde-.

-Lo siento, había olvidado que era hoy el almuerzo-. Contestó sin darle importancia al tono de fastidio con que le hablo Nate-.

-Blair… ¿Qué sucede contigo?...ayer simplemente desapareciste y hoy me dices que simplemente olvidaste lo de la fundación Bass, la Blair que yo conozco siempre prepara todo minuciosamente-. Expresó preocupado-.

-Nada…solo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…siento haberte hecho esperar tanto-. Dijo y posiciono un tierno beso en los labios de su novio-. Nos vamos-.

Afuera de la residencia Waldorf, los esperaba una limusina para llevarlos al hotel donde era la recepción, el viaje fue en casi completo silencio, Blair no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y aunque al mirar a Nate se sentía culpable no podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegaron, estaban casi todos sus amigos allí, Nate se acercó a donde estaba Chuck para tomarse un Whisky y conversar con su mejor amigo, mientras hacía Blair se acercaban todo su sequito de chicas, para rodearla y comenzar a hablarle de diferentes cosas que para la castaña no tenía mucho sentido, solo buscaba con la mirada a cierta rubia.

Serena no estaba muy segura de ir, porque tenía claro que iba a estar Blair, y no es que no quisiera verla, pero tenía algo de temor, su recibimiento no había sido el mejor y lo comprendía, sabía que ella la única culpable, pero necesitaba hablarle, explicarle sus razones y para ello necesitaba encontrarla sola, no al lado de su novio, tan solo pensar a alguien cerca de ella le producía unos celos incontrolables, cuando entro, inmediatamente la busco con la mirada, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, cruzaron miradas, porque aunque la castaña se negaba intentado correr la vista no podía, y eso le daba la esperanza a Serena de que aún ella tenía ese poder sobre la Reina del Upper east Side.

Serena Saludo al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Blair

-Hola-. Respondieron casi al unísono todas menos Blair-. Te ves muy una de ellas-.

-Gracias-. Respondió-. ¿Cómo estás, B?-. Preguntó intentado sacarle alguna palabra a la castaña-.

Blair solo la miro lo más fríamente que pudo, y se retiró del lugar en busca de una copa, si debía lidiar con el hecho de ver a Serena, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sobria.

-Si me disculpan-. Dijo-. Voy a hablar con Blair-.A lo que todas asintieron.

Serena se dirigió al bar decidida, ya estaba un poco aburrida de los desplantes de Blair, haría que la escuchara aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-Entonces simplemente te vas a ir cada vez que me acerque a ti-. Inquirió la rubia tomando del brazo a la castaña para que esta vez no le escapara-.

-Puedes irte…me desagrada tener que verte-. Respondió con una fingida calma y bebiendo elegantemente su copa-.

-No me iré…tú tienes que escucharme-. Expresó la rubia con su mirada celeste fija en la castaña que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro lo que la impacientaba.

-Tú no quisiste escucharme en un año, no hubo palabras para mí de tu parte, porque tengo que escucharte ahora-. Preguntó con esa mirada que casi congelaba de lo fría que era-.

-Yo no quería…de verdad lo siento…-. intentado explicarse-.

-Hace mucho tiempo que ya no me interesan tus disculpas-. Expresó y se soltó de la mano que sujetaba su brazo para partir en alguna dirección muy lejos de la rubia-.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a que Blair escapara otra vez, como tenía pensado, aunque fuera a la fuerza se iba a hacer escuchar, por lo que siguió a la chica, la tomo fuertemente y en forma no muy disimulada y la llevo a uno de las habitaciones contiguas que se encontraba abierta, y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¡Déjame salir de aquí Van Der Woodsen! ¡te lo advierto!-. Exclamó Blair alzando la voz-.

-Y yo te he repetido desde ayer, que quiero que me escuches y si la única forma es obligándote, lo voy a hacer-. Respondió la chica quien estaba acercándose cada vez a la castaña-.

-¡Y que quieres que te escuche!, la parte donde solo jugaste conmigo para llevarme a la cama o donde al día siguiente simplemente te fuiste sin tomar consideración como yo me iba a sentir-. Le reclama Blair-. Porque la verdad ninguna de las dos me interesa-.Añadió sacando toda la ira que había guardado por tanto tiempo-.

-Sé que tal vez nunca me perdones por lo que ocurrió, pero tienes que saber que yo no jugué contigo para llevarte a la cama, yo te amaba, te amo aún y esa noche fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, yo no quería irme-. Intentaba explicar la rubia-. Pero después….

-¡¿Después que?-. Interrumpió-. Después te diste cuenta que ya habías logrado lo que querías, así que simplemente huiste para no tener que explicarme que solo buscabas sexo, que solo fui otra de tus conquistas, no me hables de amor Serena, nadie te conoce mejor que yo y sé que Serena Van Der Woodsen no se enamora-. Expresó con despecho la castaña-.

-¡No digas eso!...tú no sabes todo lo que yo te amo, no sabes cuantas veces lloré al verte con Nate y su relación perfecta y como yo simplemente era tú mejor amiga-. Dijo la rubia con lágrimas amenazando con salir-.

-Bueno ahora después de lo que hiciste ni siquiera eres mi amiga…tú no eres nadie para mi Serena-. Expresó con odio Blair, y cada una de sus palabras hicieron eco el corazón de Serena, tanto que la tomo con ira y golpeó contra una pared-.

-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no soy nadie!.La rubia, que tenía todo su cuerpo sobre la castaña y con sus brazos la mantenía sujeta a la pared-.

-¡No eres nadie!.,Le gritó con sus ojos color chocolate fijos en los celestes-.

-¡Me estas mintiendo!-. Le respondió la rubia con las lágrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas-. Porque no aceptas de una vez que sigues siendo mía y de nadie más, que conmigo fue que sentiste lo que el placer significa, tu cuerpo es mío Waldorf-. Expresó y comenzó con su mano a recorrer el cuerpo de Blair, quien sentía como su piel se erizaba al contacto de la rubia-.

-Estás tan equivocada-. Dijo soltando una risita con ironía-. De verdad crees que no he estado con nadie más desde que fuiste, por favor Serena, no seas ingenua, lo hice con Nate, con él es donde pertenezco-. Mintió nunca se había entregado a su novio, pero solo buscaba que sus palabras hirieran a la rubia, la dañaran tanto como la daño a ella su partida-. ¡Nunca fui tuya fue solo una estúpida noche de borrachera!-.

-¡No sigas mintiendo! la rubia, que estaba herida con las palabras de Blair-. Tú no puedes haber estado con él porque no lo amas, no como a mí-. Y con esto rompió la distancia que había entre ellas y busco con desesperación los labios de la castaña quien en un principio se negaba, pero muy pronto cayó bajo las caricias de la rubia, se besaron con pasión disfrutando cada sabor, con sus leguas acoplándose perfectamente, ya ninguna luchaba por dominar la situación, sino que ambas quería que ese beso durara por siempre. Pero un ruido las sacó de su sensación de plenitud.

-Señorita…quieren explicarme lo que está pasando aquí-. Dijo un impresionado Chuck Bass.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y me digan a traves de sus comentarios que les parece para seguir con la historia!...Saludos!<strong>


	2. Tú me necesitas,Yo te necesito

**Hola otra vez! Antes que todo gracias por leer y sobre todo a las que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y me dieron ánimo para seguir la historia, realmente me motiva saber que les gusta lo que escribo...**

**Voy a actualizar una vez por semana o tal vez dos, para ser sincera, tengo otra historia también en proceso y la Universidad que absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo...pero lo que les puedo asegurar es que la voy a seguir hasta el final...**

**Sin nada más que decir y esperando no defraudarlas...aquí está el segundo capitulo!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo dos:<p>

Blair al escuchar la voz de Chuck tomo inmediato distancia de Serena, y miraba en forma intermitente a la rubia y a Bass. No tenía ninguna explicación para lo ocurrido, no una racional por lo menos, solo que otra vez se había dejado llevar y otra vez tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Pero no se sentía lista, cuando estaba con Serena dejaba de ser la Reina B, y se transformaba en solo una chica insegura y eso le estaba jugando en contra en ese momento, porque Chuck era el mejor amigo de Nate, y si le decía lo que había visto, su vida se complicaría más aún.

-Yo…-. Era incapaz de modular una respuesta, salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas de desesperación en su rostro-.

-¿Y bien?...también vas a irte o me explicaras lo que estaba pasando-. Expresó Chuck acercándose a Serena-.

-¿Y porque tendría que darte algún tipo de explicación Bass?, no te metas en esto-.

-Nathaniel es mi mejor amigo y Blair es su novia, eres tú la que no tiene derecho a meterse entre ellos…-. Expresó Bass amenazante-.

-Desde cuando alguien como tú tiene la moral para reclamarme, no tienes idea de lo que pasa entre Blair y yo, así que mantente al margen-. defendió la rubia alejándose del chico.

-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes Serena, la diferencia es que yo lo asumo, tú te sigues diciendo que eres una buena persona, y si quieres que me mantenga al margen será mejor que esto no vuelva a ocurrir-. Exclamó Chuck, lo que produjo que Serena se detuviera en la puerta, tuvo la intensión de responder, pero desistió, lo importante ahora era encontrar a Blair-.

Blair había salido demasiado rápido del lugar, y sus lágrimas eran el reflejo del miedo que sentía. No porque Chuck fuera a decirle a Nate lo que había visto, sino porque al sentir sus labios con los de Serena no había podido evitar desearla, sentirla, necesitarla. Su mente olvidó todo el pasado y su cuerpo solo le pedía rendirse a las caricias de la rubia otra vez. Si no las hubieran interrumpido, probablemente los besos habrían pasado a más, y eso le daba miedo, no poder decirle que no a Serena.

-¡Blair!... ¡Blair que te ocurre!-. Nate intentaba alcanzar a la castaña que estaba ya en la calle y a punto de subir a la limosina-.

-Nada…yo no me siento bien ahora, prefiero irme a casa… a dar la vuelta pero Nate la detuvo-.

-Me vas a decir lo que ocurre, no estás siendo tú misma, soy tú novio, tengo derecho a saber-. Exigió con sus ojos fijos en Blair-.

-No lo entenderías… -. Susurró

-Si no me lo explicas es difícil que lo haga…por favor confía en mi-. Expresó bajando el tono y tomando con sus manos el rostro de la castaña-.

-Es…Serena-. Eso fue menos que un murmullo-. Nosotras…

-¡Blair!-. Grito Serena que venía saliendo del hotel-.

-Serena…-. Respondió la castaña quien como acto reflejo se distancio de Nate y fijo sus ojos en la rubia-.

-Serena te agradecería que nos dejaras a solas, mi novia y yo estamos en una conversación-. Expresó el chico girando hacia la rubia y con un tono no muy agradable-.

-Ahora…necesito estar sola…sin ninguno de los dos-. Dijo Blair y con prisa se subió a la limosina, tenía claro que no podía seguir arrancando por siempre, pero por el momento no se sentía capaz de enfrentar toda la situación-.

-Siempre tan oportuna Serena-. Exclamó Nate en tono de reclamo-.

-Lo siento…no quise interrumpir-. Se disculpó la rubia-.

-Claro como no quisiste hacerle daño a Blair hace un año cuando te fuiste-. Dijo sarcásticamente-.

-Tú no sabes porque yo me fui, así…

-Y no me interesa tampoco, yo lo puedo entender, ¿pero Blair?, no fuiste capaz ni siquiera de decirle que estabas bien, ella es tu mejor amiga, tú no sabes lo mal que estaba, ¡es Blair Waldorf y estaba destrozada!-. Exclamó Nate con un tono más alto-.

-Yo nunca quise hacerle daño-. Explicó la rubia-.

-Pero lo hiciste, y yo estuve ahí aunque a momentos sabía que no era suficiente, solo te pido que ahora te mantengas lejos, por lo menos mientras lo asimila-. Exigió-.

-Eso no es algo que deba discutir contigo, eso es algo entre Blair y yo, si ella me pide que me aleje lo haré, pero antes de eso seguiré intentado hablar con ella., Dijo firme la rubia-.

-Tú no entiendes nada, no te importa verla sufrir, yo no soy idiota Serena, sé que algo paso entre ustedes antes que te fueras, Blair no me ha dicho que es, pero en algún momento lo sabré-. Dijo amenazante-. Así que por el momento mantente alejada de MI novia-. Añadió para luego volver a entrar al hotel-.

Serena no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento, solo lamentaba escuchar todo lo que Blair había sufrido en su ausencia. Se reprochaba haber sido tan cobarde y haber cedido ante las circunstancias y las personas que la obligaron a dejar a quien creía era el amor de su vida.

Se estaba debatiendo entre ir en busca de Blair o no. Después de haber caminado unas calles decidió que era mejor darle espacio, la había presionado en extremo los últimos dos días. Debía ser consciente, la castaña todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de su regreso, además al otro día empezaban las clases, el primer día de su último año de escuela. Ahí ya no podía seguir evitándola.

* * *

><p>Blair se despertó con la voz de Dorota quien le traía el desayuno. Había dormido mejor que los días anteriores, pero aún se sentía algo cansada, debía ser el estrés que le producía lo ocurrido en los últimos días.<p>

-Coma Señorita Blair, necesita energía para su primer día de clases-.

-No tengo hambre-. Y solo tomo algunos granos de uva-. Será mejor que me levante no me gusta llegar tarde-.

Se dio una ducha pensando en todo lo que le esperaba ese día, ella era la indiscutida reina del Constance Billard y con ello le eran adjudicadas muchas responsabilidades, como separar a las novatas que tenían algún futuro con las otras que iban directamente a estamento de las rechazadas sociales. Blair sabía que era algo superficial, en todo ese año lejos de Serena, no solo había sufrido, sino que madurado, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, si quería mantener su reinado.

Con su perfecto uniforme, se vio por última vez al espejo y solo espero tener un día tranquilo, aunque con Serena cerca eso estaba muy lejos de ser posible.

Cuando subía las escaleras para ir a su casillero en busca de sus libros para comenzar el día, su celular y el de casi toda la escuela sonó, no podía ser otra cosa que Gossip Girl.

_Buenos días a todos los habitantes de Upper East Side, hoy es el primer día de escuela y los últimos rumores dicen que la chica preferida de la alta sociedad Neoyorkina ha vuelto, ¿Cómo lo tomara B?, unirán fuerzas como antes o será que este año tendremos una nueva reina… solo tendremos que esperar porque como todos sabemos con Serena Van Der Woodsen todo es inesperado. xoxo. Gossip Girl_

Como si necesitara otro recordatorio del regresó de Serena pensó, sentía que todas las miradas se focalizaban en ella. Les miro con desprecio para infundir miedo, si algo le quedaba era eso, ser la que mandaba en el Constance.

Salió al patio compartido y se encontró con la segunda persona que no quería ver, no tan temprano por lo menos.

-Buenos días Blair-. Saludó Chuck en forma seductora-.

-Bass-.

-Veo que no andas de muy buen humor… ¿A qué se debe? ¿Será a cierta rubia que acaba de volver?-. Preguntó casi en forma retórica-.

-Hoy no estoy para tus juegos-. Dijo indiferente e intentando irse-.

-La única que ha estado jugando eres tú y Serena o me equivoco-. Expresó seguro el castaño-.

-¿Qué quieres?...se directo, sé que no le has dicho a Nate, porque o sino ya lo tendría haciéndome un escándalo, así que habla claro Bass-. Exigió molesta ya quería terminar luego con eso-.

-Que me incluyeran en una de sus "interacciones", no sería una mala idea-.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!...además lo que viste nunca más va a pasar fue un error-.

-Guárdate las explicaciones para Nathaniel, quizás él te crea…

-¿Vas a decirle?-. Preguntó

-No lo haré, pero él no es idiota se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y cuando la gran bomba explote, estaré en primera fila para disfrutar del espectáculo-. Expresó y dejo a Blair sola.

Había pasado la mitad de la jornada escolar y Serena solo se había atrevido a mirar de lejos a Blair. No es que no tuviera ganas de hablarle, pero sabía que el día anterior había cometido un error, las habían sorprendido y eso no ayudaba a que Blair la perdonara al contrario, había añadido un nuevo problema a la situación. No podía dejar de mirarla, en clases, en la hora de almuerzo, cuando estaba con su sequito de súbditas, todo, estaba hipnotizada, tanto que al ir con su café, choco a un joven que no creía conocer.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-. Se disculpó al ver que había manchado parte de la chaqueta del joven-.

-Eh…no hay problema, yo tampoco me fije que venias-. Contestó mirando fijamente a Serena-.

-¿Nos conocemos?-.

-No lo creo…soy Dan Humphrey-. Se presentó estirando su mano-.

-Soy Serena Van Der Woodsen-.

-Lo sé…es difícil no saber quién eres-. Expresó el chico-.

-Supongo que eso es un alago-.

-Creo que sí-.

-Vamos, derrame mi café necesito otro y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comprarte uno a ti-.

-Creo que no puedo negarme a una petición como esta, el café es una de mis debilidades-. Expresó muy rápido

Serena fue con Dan, por un café y aprovecharon de conocerse más. Había algo que le agradaba de ese chico, quizás era que se veía sincero y muy inteligente, no tenía el perfil de los hombres con los que ella solía rodearse. La hacía reír y despejarse, era fácil estar ahí, no sentía ninguna presión y de alguna manera podía ser ella misma.

En un momento desvió la mirada y ahí la vio, estaba con sus ojos color chocolate fijos en ella y con una expresión de molestia que no podía disimular. Serena pensó en dos opciones para esa expresión, la primera que aún no le perdonaba por lo del día anterior, y la segunda que era la que le hacía más ilusión, es que sintiera algo de celos al verla con alguien más. Así que para comprobar cuál de sus teorías era la correcta decidió hacer una prueba.

-Así que escritor…interesante-. Expresó la rubia acercándose más a Dan y jugando con su pelo, en forma muy sexy-.

-Eh…mmm…así es aunque no han publicado nada mío aún-. Dijo el joven tartamudeando, esa chica era demasiado hermosa y lo podía muy nervioso-.

-Seguro no falta mucho para que alguien descubra todo el talento que tienes-. Y pasaba la lengua por sus labios cuidadosamente, algo sutil-.

-Eso…espero-.

A medida que seguía la conversación, Serena miro a Blair quien no caía en sí de la impresión, tanto que en un momento no lo pudo resistir y abandono el lugar en donde se encontraba. Serena sonrió, era su segunda teoría, Blair estaba celosa de verla con alguien más, era un información que debía manejar cuidadosamente, quizás ya era tiempo de volver a intentar un acercamiento.

-Creo que debo ir a mi última hora-.

-Quieres que te acompaño ofreció el chico en forma amable-.

-No es necesario, nos vemos… adiós-. y se alejó del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Dan.

* * *

><p>Blair había dejado a todas sus amigas sin dar ninguna explicación, aunque ella era la Queen B, no tenía por qué darlas. Se dirigió al baño y entre sus manos tomo agua para mojar su rostro.<p>

-Sigue siendo la maldita hipócrita de siempre, cualquier idiota le sirve-. Hablaba sola descargando toda su rabia, no sabía como pero cuando vio a Serena con Dan, se molestó en exceso-. Lo único que le faltaba a su colección un perdedor de Brooklyn-.

Estuvo diciendo ese tipo de cosas hasta que paso momentáneamente su rabia, sabía que eso no era sano, no podía sentir celos cada vez que alguien se acercara a Serena, pero era algo inevitable.

Paso el resto de sus clases, divagando, no había prestado la menor atención a ninguna de sus profesoras y en su cuaderno solo tenía escritas frases sin sentido o dibujos, solo quería salir de ahí y estar pronto en su hogar.

Cuando salió la limosina la estaba esperando, se subió sin prestar atención y cerro sus ojos inmediatamente, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y dio gracias de que ya ese primer día en la escuela había terminado.

-Sabes lo hermosa que ten ves así tan pensativa-.

-¡Tú que haces aquí!-. Blair salio de su estado en forma abrupta al escuchar esa conocida voz-.

-Te estaba esperando…acá no puedes arrancar de mi-. Expreso tranquila la rubia quien estaba casi frente a frente a la castaña-.

-¡Deténgase!...Serena sal inmediatamente de aquí-.

-Quieres que me baje desde un automóvil en movimiento, no temes que me lastime-. Dijo Serena intentado sacarle una sonrisa-.

-Lo que pase contigo hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme-. Respondió con rabia-.

-No te creo…o tú te besas con personas que no te importan-. Preguntó

-Creo que eso es mejor, que besar al primero que se te cruza aunque sea un perdedor de Brooklyn-. Expresó con rabia dejando entrever todos sus celos-.

-Si lo dices por Dan, es un agradable chico, creo que podríamos tener cosas en común-. Expresó para molestar más a Blair-.

-Tú eres capaz de encontrar cosas en común con cualquier persona con tal de lograr lo que quieres, y lo que quieres generalmente se reduce a terminar en su cama-. Respondió con furia-. ¡Dije que se detuviera!-. Añadió hacia el conductor, que parecía no escucharla-.

-Noto algo de celos… ¿Acaso quieres que solo termine en tu cama?-. Eso fue insinuante y acercándose más-.

-Veo que definitivamente estás mal de cabeza…nada de lo que tu hagas me importa, menos con quien decidas "relacionarte", ya ni siquiera eres mi amiga, y si en este momento volvieras a desaparecer sería alivio-. con despecho-.

-¿Eso quieres?...Mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres que desaparezca de tu vida y me iré otra vez-. Preguntó algo herida por las últimas palabras de la castaña-.

-Yo… sus fuerzas deseaba poder decirle que sí, que se fuera, pero no podía-. haz lo que quieras-.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-.

-Podemos dejar el tema…ya que me obligas a estar contigo, no me obligues a escucharte también-. Expresó para desviar la conversación-.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Blair?-. Preguntó y en un movimiento ya estaba sentada al lado de la chica-.¿De sentir que aún me quieres?-. Estaba demasiado cerca-.

-Por favor…¿Crees que soy masoquista? ...Quererte es como firmar una sentencia de muerte, tú nunca vas a querer a alguien-. Dijo mirando hacia la ventana-.

-He cambiado…desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti…yo no he estado con nadie más… -. Estaba nerviosa no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable-.

-No esperes que crea alguna de las palabras que dices, te creí una vez y lo pase muy mal-. Dijo y por primera vez fijo su mirada en la rubia-.

-No espero que me creas…yo te amo y voy a demostrarlo, voy a demostrarte que cambie por ti-. Exclamó intentado mantener la mirada en los ojos color chocolate que la miraban fijo-.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-. Blair que en el fondo de su corazón solo quería creer en sus palabras-. La última promesa que escuche de ti la rompiste y con eso mi corazón-. primera vez asumía eso delante de Serena-.

-El mío también se rompió el día que me fui-. Confesó-.

-¡Entonces porque lo hiciste!... ¡Porque me dejaste!...Sabes cómo fue que me digieras te amo, entregarme a ti como mi primera vez y después despertar en una cama sola, y con la sensación de sentirme usada…me arriesgue por ti, no me detuve a pensar en nadie más, ni siquiera en lo que dirían de mí, ¡estaba dispuesta a todo por estar contigo!-. Tenía con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Yo jamás te use, nunca lo haría, yo estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti, a tomar tu mano y que juntas enfrentáramos al mundo pero…fue algo que…no puedo decírtelo, pero te puedo jurar que no me fui porque quise, al contrario solo quería estar contigo, cada día de ese maldito año solo tú me mantenías, tu sonrisa, tus besos, saber que tú habías sido mía-. Intentaba Explicarse-. Por favor…no te pido más que una oportunidad-.

-No lo sé…creo que lo más seguro es cada una siga su camino, yo estoy con Nate-. y volvió a mirar por la ventana-.

-¿Lo amas?-.

-Él no me hará daño…eso lo más seguro-.

-Mírame-.Y tomo del mentón con fuerza a Blair-. Y dime que lo amas más que a mí, que lo deseas tanto como a mí, tanto que ahora solo estás pensando en querer besar mis labios y fundir tu cuerpo con el mío, porque lo necesitas, lo necesitas tanto como yo…-.

Serena no alcanzó a terminar cuando Blair la tomo con fuerza por el cuello y colisiono sus labios, con necesidad, con impaciencia, con dolor y deseo, con tantos sentimientos que parecía que sus bocas no lograrían satisfacer todo lo que sus almas buscaban. Pronto estaba sobre la rubia en uno de los asientos de la limosina, no podía detenerse, ya había usado toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía en los días anteriores. Acariciaba a la rubia en forma desenfrenada, recorría cada centímetro y agradecía que llevara la falda del uniforme tan corta, para poder subir y bajar por esas larga piernas tonificadas. Se sentía tan completa, desde esa noche que no lograba tener esa sensación de estar enfrente de su complemento, todavía sentía rabia con Serena, pero eso lo podía superar por el momento. La rubia sabía exactamente donde presionar, donde besar, como ir avanzado lento pero profundo, y su aroma, ese aroma que desprendía era para marearse y asfixiarse pidiendo más.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban de forma natural, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, lograban encontrar la manera de proporcionarse placer, de posicionarse de tal manera que al más leve movimiento de alguna de las dos, sus cuerpos experimentaban vibraciones que las hacían temblar.

Sin darse cuenta debido a las "calurosas circunstancias" en que se encontraban, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Por lo que Blair se separó de Serena, se arregló la ropa e iba a proceder a bajarse, cuando una desconcertada rubia la tomo de la muñeca.

-Te vas a ir…así sin más…pensé que estábamos en algo-. Expresó con la voz entrecortada por la excitación-.

-Debo irme, Nate me está esperando…le puedes decir al chofer que te lleve a tu casa-. Respondió con tan solo las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y recuperando la compostura-.

-Pero…yo quiero estar contigo-.Y se acercó intentando alcanzar los labios de la castaña pero esta no se lo permitió-.

-Nos vemos mañana…ahh y creo que no te vendría mal una ducha muy fría-. Expresó antes de salir triunfante de la limosina-.

Blair, había mentido Nate no la esperaba en su casa, y definitivamente había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para no terminar lo que había empezado, pero quería darle una lección a Serena, ella la había provocado desde que llego, sin contar que aún no le daba una explicación coherente del porque se había ido, por lo que decidió comenzar a jugar ese juego al estilo Blair Waldorf, y eso era, que ella siempre mantendría el control, por mucho que le costara.

* * *

><p>La palabra desconcierto no era suficiente para definir el estado en que Serena se encontraba, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, como Blair podía ser tan pasional en un momento y la reina del hielo en el otro, era realmente incomprensible. Todavía podía sentir ese sabor en sus labios y definitivamente en su cuerpo se podían observar las reacciones a las impetuosas caricias que había recibido. No podía creer que Blair le hubiera echo eso, dejarla así, y todo por el estúpido de Nate, en ese momento lo odiaba profundamente, porque él iba a estar con su Blair, mientras que ella, siguiendo el consejo de su amiga iba a tener que tomar en forma urgente esa ducha fría.<p>

Cuando llegó al Hotel, solo estaba su hermano Erick, quien la observo extraño dado la expresión que traía en el rostro.

-Hola… ¿te ha pasado algo?-.

-Nada-. Respondió escuetamente todavía estaba en el mundo de Blair intentando encontrar una explicación-.

-Estás como hipnotizada…ya cuéntame cómo se llama… ¿Es guapo?-.

-¿Qué?...disculpa-. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho Erick-.

-Es peor de lo que pensé…creo que alguien se ha robado el rebelde corazón de Serena Van Der Woodsen-. Exclamó basándose en todo lo que conocía a su hermana-.

-No sé de qué hablas…necesito una ducha-.

Cuando comenzó a desvestirse, no pudo evitar sonreír. La molestia inicial había pasado y al sentir el agua bajo su cuerpo logró relajarse más aún. Independiente de que Blair la haya dejado de esa manera, ya era un gran avance, de pasar de las dos cachetadas que recibió el primer día, o el absoluto rechazo que recibió el segundo, a que hoy la besara era pasar del infierno al cielo. Sabía que faltaba mucho para volver a ganarse su confianza, eso era algo que Blair no entregaba con facilidad, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, porque aunque en un momento casi se hayan extinguido, ella lograría intensificarlos, recuperaría lo que era de suyo.

Cuando salió su hermano la esperaba en su habitación, con una cara inquisitiva, seguía cada paso que daba como buscando una explicación.

-Al parecer regresaste al planeta tierra… ¿Qué rayos te ocurría?...no dijiste nada coherente-.

-Solo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse-. Respondió bajándole el perfil-.

-Desde que regresaste estás muy extraña, el primer día llegaste devastada, ayer preocupada y hoy con una cara de fascinación…dime quien te tiene así-. Inquirió

-¿Y porque tiene que ser alguien?-.

-Serena, te conozco…porque no quieres decírmelo…no confías en mi-.

-Sí confío en ti, es solo que las cosas son un tanto complicada en este momento, pero te prometo que cuando aclare todo, serás el primero en saber-. Expresó tomándole la mano con cariño al joven-.

-Solo dime una cosa…¿estás enamorada?-.

-Sí…estoy enamorada-.

-Entonces solo espero que quien haya tenido la suerte de enamorarte, sea lo suficientemente bueno para merecer a mi hermanita, no me gustaría verte sufrir o peor que te fueras otra vez-.

-Créeme…es la persona más increíble que puedas conocer-. Sus ojos brillaban, ese brillo que solo cierta castaña podía provocar-.

-Ok. Es sufriente para mí, cuenta conmigo…cuando estés lista me lo dirás-. Dijo amorosamente Erick y abrazó a la rubia-.

-Eres un hermano increíble-. Expresó, y en ese momento escuchó el sonido de su celular-. Dame un momento-. Cuando tomo el teléfono vio que era un mensaje-.

**-Si la ducha fría no fue suficiente, te espero en mi casa a las 9. B.**

Serena solo pudo sonreír al leer el mensaje, por supuesto que necesitaba más que una ducha fría, y por nada del mundo dejaría de estar en casa de Blair a la hora que le había dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso sería por el momento...les gustó? no les gustó?...Todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados...Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y nos estamos leyendo! Saludos! <strong>


	3. Te amo

**Hola! y si entiendo que se hayan acordado de mi de mala manera por no haber actualizado una vez por semana como prometí, pero de verdad que he tenido mucho que hacer en la U. Por otro lado espero que este capitulo compense la espera!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! creo que cada vez más personas leen y comentan la historia lo que me hace muy feliz!..eso sería los dejo con este nuevo capitulo!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres:<p>

Serena eligió con cuidado cada prenda que iba a llevar esa noche, quería lucir más despampanante que de costumbre, sabía que tenía muchos atributos y estaba dispuesta a usarlos todos para tener a su Blair de vuelta.

A las 8:30 bajo desde su habitación en el hotel para tomar un taxi con destino a la residencia Waldorf. Iba nerviosa conocía perfectamente a Blair y sabía que no se la daría nada fácil, por lo que tenía sus dudas acerca de que toda esa invitación no tuviera algún plan oculto, a nadie le gustaba jugar más que a Blair Waldorf, pero fuera lo que fuera se arriesgaría.

El trayecto se le hiso eterno y cuando subió al ascensor podría haber jurado que no tenía la velocidad habitual. Cuando por fin estaba allí, Dorota la recibió amable como siempre y le indicó que la señorita Blair se encontraba en el salón. Avanzo a paso sigiloso y cuando por fin estaba ahí la imagen que veía no pudo dejar de sorprenderla.

Blair estaba apoyada en una de las ventanas apreciando la vista de la ciudad a media luz, se notaba pensativa y pudo distinguir como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Ya era extraño verla en ahí, antes nunca Blair se detenía a observar que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre prefirió que todo girara a su alrededor.

Serena se acercó con cuidado hasta posicionarse justo detrás de ella, tomando su cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la castaña.

-¿Qué te sucede?-. Susurró la rubia-.

-Sólo…necesitaba pensar…-.

-Nunca antes te había visto observar la ciudad…-.

-Lo empecé a hacer cuando te fuiste…guardaba la esperanza de verte en alguna parte, así que cada tarde me sentaba aquí-. Respondió y algunas lágrimas rebeldes volvieron a cubrir sus mejillas-.

-Nunca me podré perdonar el haberte hecho daño…yo…-. no tenía palabras de consuelo, no podía decirle lo que Blair necesitaba escuchar-.

-No lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir mal, sólo que ahora aunque hayas vuelto no puedo dejar de hacerlo…siento que buscó algo que no sé qué es-. Dijo la castaña tomando los brazos de la rubia que tenía en su cintura para acercarla más a ella-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?-. la rubia con timidez-.

-Nunca he entendido lo que siento por ti, lo descubrí esa noche ¿recuerdas?, antes de eso eras mi mejor amiga, y al irte no me diste la posibilidad de averiguarlo-. Expresó sincera, era la primera vez desde la vuelta de Serena que podían hablar así, sin discusiones ni palabras hirientes.

-Si hubiera sido solamente tú mejor amiga eso nunca habría pasado…yo te amaba desde mucho antes…creo que desde que éramos niñas…lo que nunca pensé es que tendría una oportunidad contigo-. Confesó Serena-.

-Nunca antes te vi de esa manera…o quizás sí, solo que nunca lo acepté, sentía celos de todos tus novios y odiaba cuando alguno te hacía daño…pero suponía que era parte de mi trabajo por ser tú mejor amiga, no de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti-. Expresó y se volteó para mirar a los ojos a Serena-.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí?... Porque yo aunque lo quisiera no podría dejar de amarte…tú eres todo lo que deseo Blair, todo por lo que aguante un año lejos…y quiero luchar por ti-.

Blair la miraba fijamente y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no mentía, lo que le producía una agradable sensación en el pecho, su corazón latía más rápido y debido a la pequeña cercanía su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo más, quería sentir otra vez a la rubia lo más cerca que pudiera de ella.

-No sé qué siento por ti, porque nunca había sentido esto antes…Tú has sido todas mis primeras veces y… -. Puso una de las manos de Serena en su pecho donde se podían sentir los latidos de su corazón-.Y sólo late así cuando estás tú conmigo…

-Te amo tanto-.

-Tengo miedo…como puedes producir todo esto en mí, no puedo odiarte aunque me hayas dejado…no he podido entregarme a nadie, porque la sola idea de que alguien que no seas tú me toque me…-.

No logro terminar porque Serena tomo su rostro suavemente entre sus manos y atrapo su labio inferior con deseo, pasó su lengua por el labio superior esperando que Blair abriera su boca para dejarla entrar y así fue. Se necesitaban tanto que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta está vez a dejarse ir.

Blair fue la que ahora tomo por la cintura a la rubia para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse completa y solo esa chica de ojos color cielo lograba eso. El beso se fue intensificando, con deseo, con añoranza, con esa pertenencia única que sentían una por la otra.

Pronto ya los besos no eran suficientes para calmarlas, y sus manos recorrían cada espacio que existía entre la ropa y la piel. Querían sentirse, tocarse, reconectarse, era una lucha por el poder, una lucha silenciosa por quien obtenía el control.

Blair se separó unos centímetros de Serena, quien aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitaba.

-Debemos parar…-. Dijo la castaña con voz entrecortaba-.

-¿No me vas a hacer lo mismo que en la limosina?, porque ahora ya no podría detenerme-. Expresó intentado volver a besarla-.

-No lo haré…sólo que no aquí…ven quiero estar contigo sin que nadie nos pueda interrumpir-. Tomó la mano de Serena quien no podía despegar esa sonrisa boba de su cara, y la llevo a su habitación-.

Serena la siguió en silencio, no quería decir nada que pudiera arruinar el momento, su momento, por el que esperó durante todo un año, por el que soñaba cada noche. Blair cerró la puerta tras de sí, y sentó a Serena en el borde de la cama.

Luego comenzó lentamente a sacar cada prenda que llevaba, ante la mirada atónita de Serena. Sensualmente se quitó la el vestido, la cinta que amarraba su cabello, y los accesorios hasta solo quedar en ropa interior, que era un sensual conjunto en color carmesí, lo que no pudo dejar de sorprender a la rubia, puesto que su amiga por lo general tenía gustos más conservadores.

-Está noche tú serás mía-. Murmuró la castaña mientras empujaba a Serena hasta acostarla en su cama y ella posicionándose encima-.

-No podría decir con palabras todo lo que he deseado que esto ocurra…yo…-. le cubrió los labios antes de que pudiera terminar-.

-Shh-. Susurró y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de seda blanca que llevaba la rubia.

Blair quería disfrutar cada centímetro de la piel tersa y suave de la rubia. Iba mesclando insinuantes toques con desinhibidos besos, que marcaban con su lengua todo el territorio que le pertenecía. Serena sólo se dejaba llevar, ya no intentaba tener el control, le iba a dar a la castaña todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que ambas deseaban esa noche.

Con calma termino por sacar todo rastro de ropa que cubrió en un momento a la rubia para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, solo la cubría un conjunto blanco que la hacía perderse más en ese cuerpo increíble del que era dueña, la deseaba tanto, que no podía ya detener sus ganas sentirla suya una vez más.

Blair, retiró el sujetador casi con violencia, y comenzó a besar los pechos ahora descubiertos de la rubia, los masajeaba hasta que logro que tuvieran la reacción que quería. Los gemidos eran intermitentes y una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambas. Las caderas de Serena se levantaban con cada movimiento de la castaña que tenía una de sus manos acariciando el muslo por el interior y con la otra no soltaba uno de sus pechos, mientras que con su boca succionaba el otro. La tenía enloquecida con todo ese juego de provocación, nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante las caricias de alguien, nunca ninguna otra persona había logrado excitarla a ese punto solo besos y roces, podía sentir que el clímax estaba cerca sin siquiera tener a Blair dentro de ella.

Blair se estaba tomando su tiempo, porque necesitaba saber que eso no era un sueño, que su mente no la estaba engañando y que era verdad que su rubia estaba de vuelta, como tantos días añoró, había vuelto, había vuelto por ella.

Serena con dificultad desabrochó el sostén de la castaña para poder disfrutar de la vista que tenía su cuerpo desnudo. Quería sentirla completamente. El roce de dos cuerpos enamorados junto con gemidos de placer era lo que se sentía en esa habitación. La castaña comenzó a jugar con la ropa interior que quedaba hasta que amabas ya quedaron absolutamente desnudas. Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a masajear el clítoris hinchado de tanta excitación de la rubia, y otros dos los introdujo a lo que Serena respondió con un quejido.

-¿Lo siento te lastime?-. Preguntó entre murmullos la castaña-.

-No…tú jamás podrías lastimarme-.Y volvió a besarla-.

Blair tomé eso para comenzar con pequeñas embestidas para profundizar sus dedos en la rubia, quería darle placer, quería hacerla sentir lo que nadie más pudiera para que así nunca más se alejara de ella, para nunca más la volviera a abandonar.

La fricción entre los dos cuerpos comenzaba a adquirir mayor velocidad, y los gemidos se hacían más audible, por lo que Blair entendía que no faltaba mucho para que su amiga llegara a lo más alto, a su clímax .

Apresuro sus movimientos hasta que Serena arqueó su espalda y con ello soltó un último gemido que llevaba su nombre. Se acurrucaron y Blair jadeaba aún no pudiendo controlar su respiración.

-Dime que esto es real…dime que me has perdonado y que nada nos volverá a separar-.

-Te amo-. Y tan solo con esas dos palabras que nunca había escuchado de los labios de Blair fue suficiente para volver a encenderla y demostrarle todo su amor-.

-Ahora yo te haré sentir todo lo que sentí yo al ser tuya-. Dijo Serena-.

Serena cambio posiciones y ahora ella era quien estaba sobre la castaña y la besaba desenfrenadamente, comenzó a bajar de a poco hasta llegar a su centro y pasar su lengua con lujuria, quería tener su sabor, su esencia, eso que nadie había probado jamás, mesclo sus movimientos introduciendo también sus dedos, quería lograr que Blair llegara al orgasmo y con todo lo que había pasado en forma anterior, ya no faltaba mucho para ello.

Blair tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones que le eran en parte desconocidas, pero fascinantes, no quería que ese instante acabara, pero su cuerpo ya no lograba resistir ante todas caricias que le estaba proporcionando la rubia, por lo que de un momento a otro entró en un éxtasis que acabo con su caderas alzadas y mil vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Serena se acomodó al lado de Blair y está se fundió en su pecho, estaban desnudas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra después de haberse tenido en una forma que traspasaba lo corporal.

-Me prometes que vas a estar cuando despierte-. Blair con una voz que se escuchaba infantil y vulnerable-.

-Te lo prometo…esta vez ya no habrá nadie que nos pueda separar-. Respondió y le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabello-.

-No te dejaré ir otra vez…te amo-.

-Y yo a ti-.

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que se quedaran dormidas, era la primera vez que ambas podían disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo y placentero.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban ya por la ventana de la habitación de Blair, pero ninguna de las dos despertaba aún, yacían desnudas con sus cuerpos absolutamente entrelazados.<p>

Pero aunque las chicas no lo notaran en la residencia Waldorf la actividad ya había comenzado. Dorota no había querido irrumpir en la habitación por lo que suponía había pasado la noche anterior, así que siguió ordenando a las demás criadas para que todo estuviera en orden para cuando en la noche llegara Eleonor.

Cuando el ascensor sonó, le llamo la atención pues no esperaban visitas, menos a esa hora de la mañana. Y se sorprendió más aún cuando la que bajo fue la mismísima señora Waldorf con su maleta y algunas bolsas con logo de diseñador en sus manos.

-Señora Eleonor-. Dijo Dorota con sorpresa-.

-Buenos días Dorota-. Respondió-.

-Pensé que llegaría en la noche…no la esperábamos…todavía…-.

-Decidí adelantar unas horas el vuelo, necesitaba estar en casa ¿Dónde está Blair?-. Preguntó-.

-La señorita Blair aún duerme-.

-Iré a despertarla, le traje unas cosas que quiero que vea-.

-No creo que sea prudente…ella no ha dormido bien, yo iré a verla y le diré que usted la espera en el salón-. Dijo interponiéndose en el camino de Eleonor-.

-Dorota no es necesario yo lo haré-.

-Pero…-.

-Dorota, puedes quitarte de en medio e ir a alguna otra parte-. Exclamó algo molesta-.

Eleonor siguió su camino a la habitación de su hija, aunque sabía que no era la madre perfecta y que muchas veces había privilegiado su trabajo por sobre criar a su hija, la extrañaba, y quería intentar acercarse a ella.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla, pero la imagen que vio la descoloco absolutamente, su mandíbula no lograba cerrarse y pestaño rápido intentado que todo eso no fuera más que una alucinación. Pero era real, había ropa tirada por todos lados, una cama realmente desordenada y su hija descansaba desnuda plácidamente en los brazos de su mejor amiga, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué había ocurrido ahí.

-¡Blair Waldorf!-. Gritó Eleonor con furia lo que hiso que Blair despertara en forma abrupta-. ¡Qué significa esto!-.

Blair, no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo, solo escuchó la voz de su madre y atinó a taparse con las sabanas su parte superior, mientras Serena la miraba intentando tranquilizarla-.

-Madre…yo…te puedo explicar-. Dijo tartamudeando-.

-¡Que me vas a explicar! ¡Que ahora eres lesbiana!-. Gritaba sin control la mujer-.

-Señora Waldorf…déjeme por favor explicarle…es mi culpa…-. Serena intervino-.

-¡Por supuesto que es tú culpa! ¡Mi hija no es así!-.

-¡Mamá no le grites a Serena! Yo soy tu hija, descárgate conmigo-. Decía Blair-.

-No…estamos juntas en esto-. Expresó la rubia tomándole la mano-.

-¡Tu vístete y vete! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más cerca de Blair!-. Exclamó Eleonor prácticamente fuera de sí y acercándose amenazante-.

-Lo siento…pero eso no lo haré, no hay nada en el mundo que me haga estar lejos de ella-. Contestó segura lo que Blair agradeció con una mirada de enamorada-.

-¡Quien te crees que eres! ¡Te doy cinco minutos para que te vistas y te vayas!-. Dijo y se devolvió hacia la puerta-. Y a ti te esperó en el salón-. Apuntando a Blair y cerrando la puerta con violencia-.

Blair todavía no lograba reaccionar del todo, pero entendió que su madre hablaba en serio por lo que comenzó a vestirse y le paso su ropa a Serena.

-Será mejor que te vayas-. Expresó la castaña-.

-Por ningún motivo, estoy aquí y enfrentaremos lo que sea juntas, tú eres a quien amo y nadie me va a separar de ti-. Respondió acercándose para tomar con una de sus manos su rostros-.

-También te amo, pero créeme es mejor que yo hable con mi madre, la conozco y si tú estás ahí será peor, por favor Serena…te prometo que apenas esto termine te llamaré y veremos la forma de vernos-. Suplicó-.

-No quiero…ya te deje sola una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo-.

-No me estás dejando sola, yo te lo estoy pidiendo-.

-Pero me prometes que apenas termines de hablar con ella, me llamaras… muy segura-.

-Lo prometo-. Y sello su promesa con un beso-.

Salieron juntas de la habitación tomadas de la mano, como muestra de lo unidas que estaban, casi al llegar al ascensor Serena le dio un pequeño beso de despedida a Blair, la que se lo respondió.

-Voy a estar esperando tu llamada-. Dijo la rubia antes de irse-.

-No te preocupes-.

-Te amo-.

-Y yo a ti-.

Blair después de eso se dirigió al Salón principal, ahí estaba su madre sentada en uno de los sofás de un cuerpo, con un trago en la mano y su mirada perdida en un punto fijo inexistente.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-. Preguntó Blair que se paró frente a ella-.

-Debería estarlo, acaso eso ya nunca más va a suceder, te alejaras de ella para siempre y seguirás tu noviazgo con Nate, Porque eso es lo único que me podría tranquilizar-.

-Lamento decepcionarte una vez más madre, pero no dejare de ver a Serena y francamente ya no le sigo viendo futuro a mi noviazgo con Nate-. Respondió con seguridad-.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto Blair, no después de todo lo que pase con tu padre… ¡Que acaso no basta con un esposo gay ahora también lo es mi hija! ¡Esto se terminó ahora! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Ahora!-. Dijo firmemente y mirándola por primera vez-.

-Por favor no te hagas la víctima, nunca te ha importado lo que yo haga mientras frente a todos sea perfecta, es tarde para imponerte Eleonor, demasiado tarde para creerte madre, así que no voy a aceptar tus imposiciones de ninguna manera-.

-¡Tanto te importa ella! ¡Tanto como para irte contra tú madre!...La conoces desde siempre Blair, sabes cómo es, cuanto le durara su amor por ti, lo que le dura por todos… ella no es como tú ¡Es una perdida con mala reputación!-. Le gritó encolerizada-.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Serena! ¡Yo la amo te guste a ti o no!-.

-Como se nota que no sabes nada de la vida, eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi custodia, crees que es llegar desobedecerme, que harás si decido echarte de mi casa, ir donde tu padre y vivir felices en una colonia homosexual, encajarías mejor ahí-.

-Estoy segura que él no me juzgaría como tú lo estás haciendo, él al contrario de ti me ama, no solo le sirvo para modelar sus trajes, tú eres la que necesita todo esto, prefiero ser feliz a seguir aparentando y transformarme en una sola y amargada mujer como tú-. Exclamó y sintió como su madre casi la hacía perder el equilibrio de una cachetada-.

-¡No me hables así! Y que te quede claro, estás bajo mis órdenes, no las de tú padre, por lo que te olvidas de Serena o te olvidas de todo esto, y con todo me refiero a nuestra posición social, el dinero, los viajes ¡todo!, así que piénsalo bien y no seas estúpida, no arruines tú vida por un revolcón-. Expresó y se retiró dejando a Blair con la mano en su mejilla aún colorada por el golpe y pensando en todo lo que se venía ahora-.

* * *

><p>Serena mientras iba en el ascensor seguía con esa sensación de que no debería haber dejado a Blair sola. Ambas debían enfrentar lo que fuese, esa era la promesa y aunque la castaña se lo hubiera pedido, sentía como si la estuviera rompiendo.<p>

Camino al hotel tampoco logró relajarse, era como tener ese sabor agridulce otra vez en su boca, porque sin duda había sido una noche maravillosa, pero el despertar no fue para nada agradable, justo como la última vez, su primera vez.

Al ingresar a la habitación se dio una ducha para intentar calmarse, pero no lo logró, por lo que al salir, solo caminaba de un lado para otro en su bata y mirando su celular cada dos segundos.

-Fui una imbécil…no debí dejarla sola… ¿Y si voy a verla?...no mejor espero-. Murmuraba para si misma, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba atento desde la puerta-.

-Creo que es más efectivo cuando hablas con alguien, así tienes la esperanza que te responda-. Dijo Erick-.

-Lo siento no te vi-. Respondió ahora tomando nerviosa su teléfono-.

-¿Me quieres decir que sucede?-. Dijo sentándose con su hermana en la cama-.

-Creo que…soy una idiota…¿Por qué simplemente no pueden resultar bien las cosas?-.

-Tiene que ver con el chico del que estás enamorada-. Expresó preocupado-.

-Mmm…sí…pero hay algo que no te he dicho sobre eso…-. dudosa-. Tú…ya conoces…-.

-Vamos Serena, no tienes que estar nerviosa, soy tu hermano, te amo y no importa con quien estés, siempre te apoyare-. Expresó acariciando el pelo de la rubia-.

-Estoy enamorada de Blair-. Soltó sin anestesia y muy rápido-.

-¿De Blair Waldorf?...la Queen B…Serena…ella…-.

-Ella es única personas que he amado de verdad y me ama, anoche estuvimos juntas Erick, fue impresionante…en realidad la primera vez también fue impresionante pero ahora ella estaba más segura, segura de que me ama, puedes creer eso-. Dijo emocionada-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo que están juntas?...Ella no se supone que está con Nate-.

-Técnicamente no estamos juntas, yo…nosotras dormimos por primera vez la noche antes de que me fuera y volví para recuperarla, y lo de Nate no creo que dure mucho tiempo-.

-Pero Serena, a ella le importa mucho el qué dirán ¿crees que se arriesgara a perder su puesto por ti?-.

-No lo creo Erick, estoy segura-. Dijo con una mirada intensa hacia su hermano-.

-Entonces porque estás actuando así, ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Hoy…anoche nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas y…desnudas, y en la mañana Eleonor llegó antes de tiempo y nos sorprendió, no te imaginas como estaba, entonces Blair me pidió que la dejara arreglar las cosas y que me llamaría cuando terminara de hablar con su madre-. Respondió-.

-Eso es muy complicado Serena…-.

-¡Lo sé! Y no quiero perderla, no ahora que la he vuelto a recuperar… ¡no es justo! -. su hermano pasó sus brazos para cobijarla-.

-Sea lo que sea que pase, cuenten conmigo-. Dijo

En eso el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar y no se demoró ni dos segundos en contestar.

-Hola…Blair… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la rubia sin dejar hablar a la otra chica-.

-Calma…estoy bien…necesito que hablemos ¿puedes ahora?-.

-Claro…dime dónde y ahí estaré-.

-Donde siempre en una hora-.

-Ok…nos vemos…y Blair-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Te amo-.

Serena esperó por una respuesta pero solo escuchó el tono del teléfono, eso lo produjo un mal presentimiento, ¿Qué habrá pasado?...en una hora más lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y?...que pasará ahora...la Queen B dejara todo por el amor que siente por Serena...hagan sus apuestas!<strong>

**Nos estamos leyendo y otra vez gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos! Saludos!**


	4. Te esperaré

**Hola a todas y todos y gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, sin más que decir aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo Cuatro:<p>

Blair había llegado primero al lugar de encuentro que era una de las bancas que estaba al frente de la laguna en Central Park. Estaba confundida, aún no tomaba una decisión y tenía claro que cuando viera a Serena, iba a ser más dificultoso, porque esa rubia con tan sólo una mirada era capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa. Pero que podría hacer, otra vez estaba todo en contra de su relación. Era como si el destino no quisiera verlas juntas.

Serena la vio a lo lejos, la conocía desde pequeña, por lo que con sólo ver el semblante que tenía podía adivinar que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Hola hermosa-. Saludó Serena robándole un casto beso y sentándose a su lado-.

-Hola-. Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué te dijo Eleonor?-. Pregunto sin soltar su mano-.

-En resumen…que me alejara de ti o me lo quitaría todo-. Expresó la castaña mirándola fijo-.

Una sensación de angustia inundo a Serena, tenía miedo, conocía tanto Blair y sabía que amaba todo lo que tenía, y que era difícil que renunciara a su vida tal y cual era, menos por alguien.

-¿Qué harás?-. Preguntó la rubia reteniendo las lágrimas, sentía que había perdido la batalla sin la posibilidad de luchar-.

-No lo sé…Eleonor me dijo que no valía la pena perderlo todo por alguien que no me ama realmente, dijo que te olvidarás de mi como lo hacías con todos-. Explicó la castaña-.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto…yo…te amo como nunca he amado a nadie-. En su garganta se fue formando un nudo que le impedía hablar con facilidad-.

-Y yo a ti-. Respondió la castaña mirándola a los ojos-. Pero no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo Serena, por primera vez en mi vida estoy aterrorizada-. Reconoció-

-Yo no te dejare sola…no esta vez, no me importa a quien tengamos que enfrentar-.

-No es tan sencillo, probablemente sí habló con papá tendré su apoyo, pero tampoco es mucho lo que puede hacer, podría mudarme con él, pero eso también significaría sepárame de ti…no sé qué hacer Serena-. Expresó y soltó a la rubia, cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro para detener las incipientes lágrimas-.

-Por favor no llores-. Suplicó la rubia-. Encontraremos juntas una salida, lo prometo, mientras estemos juntas, podremos salir de esto-.

-Hay una forma…pero tendrás que confiar en mí-. Dijo la castaña-.

Serena la miro con algo de desconfianza, sabía que Blair era buena haciendo planes que no siempre tenían la verdad como componente.

-Yo confió en ti-. Expresó no tan segura la rubia-.

-Eleonor quería que siguiera mi relación con Nate, por lo que no voy a terminar con él como tenía pensado, y así servirá para que todos piensen que nada ha cambiado, tu y yo, podremos seguir viéndonos pero con más cuidado del que hemos tenido hasta ahora-. Dijo secando sus lágrimas y buscando la aceptación de la rubia-.

-¡No!...No quiero que él te bese, ni menos que te toque, tiene que haber otra apción-. la rubia levemente alterada-.

-Serena…-. Se giró para tomar nuevamente las manos de la rubia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Te prometo que no dejaré que él me toque…soy sólo tuya, debes confiar en mí, te amo-. Expresó para tranquilizarla-.

-No me gusta la idea…no quiero tener que ocultar todo lo que siento por ti, no sé si pueda contener mis ganas de besarte en público-.

-Ni yo…pero créeme esto no será para siempre, es nuestro último año de escuela, cuando nos graduemos y vayamos a la universidad, podremos estar juntas sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, te lo prometo-. Dijo y se acercó lentamente para sellar su promesa con un beso-.

-Te amo y esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-. Respondió la rubia-.

* * *

><p>Blair se levantó más temprano de lo normal esa mañana, no había pasado una buena noche, aún daba vueltas por su cabeza su conversación con Serena. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de seguir con Nate, hace mucho tiempo que ya no estaba enamorada de él, en realidad se cuestionaba si en algún momento de verdad lo estuvo.<p>

Salió de su dormitorio rumbo al salón para desayunar con su madre, su misión era clara, debía convencerla de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Buenos días-. Saludó Eleonor sin quitar la vista del periódico-.

-Buenos días, podemos hablar-. Contestó Blair sentándose al frente-.

-Ya entraste en razón-. sin mirar a su hija-.

-Sí…ya entendí y tienes razón, no voy a perderlo todo por alguien para la que soy una más en una larga lista-. Expresó guardándose la rabia-.

-¿No romperás con Nate?-. Preguntó doblando el periódico para mirar a su hija-.

-No, él es mi novio, yo lo amo, lo de Serena sólo fue una confusión-. Aseguró-.

-Ya veo, es normal, es tú mejor amiga y los sentimientos se pueden confundir en ocasiones, pero tienes que tener claro que tu lugar es con Nate, él es un buen chico y viene de una familia respetable-. Aseveró-.

-Lo sé madre, sólo espero que olvidemos este episodio y todo vuelva a ser como antes-. Su plan estaba dando resultado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba todo mal.

-Lo haré hija, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que te mantendrás alejada de Serena-.

-Te lo prometo-.

-Te creo y ahora come tú desayuno rápido, no quiero que llegues tarde-.

Blair termino en silencio su desayuno, después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eleonor, escondiendo todo el odio que sentía por ella en ese momento, no entendía porque se empeñaba en querer ser la hija perfecta, en buscar su aprobación, cuando sinceramente nunca la tendría. Sentía que estaba posponiendo su felicidad para darle en el gusto a alguien que en realidad no lograba quererla tal cual era.

* * *

><p>Serena iba cabizbaja caminando hacía la escuela, el plan de Blair no lograba convencerla por completo, además no confiaba en si misma al momento de ver a su castaña otra vez de la mano de Nate, eran momentos como esos donde no razonaba y los celos la embargaban, por lo que tenía la impresión de que un año sería demasiado tiempo.<p>

Seguía ida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida la intercepto.

-Hola Serena-. Saludó Dan en forma amable-.

-Hola-. Respondió-.

-¿Te ves cansada?...te sucede algo-. Preguntó el chico preocupado-.

-Nada…sólo algunas cosas que andan por mi cabeza-.

-Quizás sirva hablarlo…puedes confiar en mí, tal vez pueda ayudar-.

-Es demasiado complicado para explicarlo-.

-Estoy seguro que se trata de alguien, lo que no entiendo, es quien puede ser tan estúpido como para tenerte así, nadie se negaría a hacerte feliz ¡Eres Serena Van Der Woodsen!-. Exclamó intentando sacarle una sonrisa-.

-Ojala todos pensaran como tú-. Dijo riendo-.

-En realidad la mayoría piensa como yo…pero es mejor que no lo sepas así puedo tener alguna oportunidad-.

-Dan…yo…-.

-Lo sé…sólo bromeaba, quería ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, y como lo logre, por lo menos dame el honor de acompañarte hasta la entrada-. Expresó ofreciéndole su brazo-.

-Está bien-. Aceptó y lo tomo del brazo para llegar a la escuela, sin pensar lo que iba a causar en cierta castaña que la veía a lo lejos.

Blair estaba en la entrada del Constance Billiard, con su sequito de seguidoras que le mostraban los archivos de las novatas de ese año, ella cuidadosamente debía seleccionar, quien o quienes valía la pena entrevistar. Su concentración se fue de inmediato cuando vio llegar a Serena del brazo de Dan, lo odiaba, que se creía ese pobre tipo de Brooklyn, de verdad pensaba que podía tener una mínima oportunidad con SU Serena, estaba demasiado equivocado, porque ella no compartía lo que era suyo.

-Blair-. Llamó Penélope para captar su atención-.

-Sí-. Respondió-.

-La siguiente en la lista es Jenny Humphrey, es novata, vive en Brooklyn y su padre es algo así como una ex estrella de rock, su hermano estudia en el S.t Jude, creo que pese a su entusiasmo no cumple en lo más mínimo los requisitos de ingreso-.

-Dámelo…yo soy quien decide aquí-. Expresó y comenzó a leer el expediente, era otra novata más, pero un pensamiento se le cruzó "a los amigos cerca a los enemigos más aún", esa chica podía ayudarle a mantener muy lejos a Dan de Serena-.

-¿Estás segura?-. Preguntó otra de las chicas a lo que Blair respondió con una mirada fulminante-.

-Búsquenla quiero hablarle… ¡ahora!-. Ordenó a lo que dos chicas se pararon de inmediato para buscar a Jenny.

La pequeña Humphrey, vagaba por los pasillos, sin tener la menor idea, de que nada menos que la Queen B, requería su presencia. Cuando la fueron a buscar, no caía en su alegría era una de sus metas pertenecer como fuera a ese mundo de la alta sociedad Neoyorkina, y tenía muy claro que el primer paso para eso, era entrar al círculo de Blair Waldorf.

-Hola-. Saludó Jenny tímidamente-.

-Hola…creo que ya sabes porque estás aquí, no muchas tienen esta oportunidad, así que si quieres ser alguien en el Constance Billiard, acataras mis órdenes y tendrás todo lo que puedas querer-. Expresó Blair en el plan Queen B, que a veces odiaba-.

-Gracias Blair, no te arrepentirás, seré la más fiel de tus amigas-. Exclamó la pequeña rubia emocionada-.

-No te has ganado el ser mi amiga aún, pero puedes serlo en algún momento-. Contestó la castaña con desdén-.

Así todas las chicas comenzaron una animada charla, planeando lo que sería el baile de máscaras, el primer evento del año que como era común organizaba Blair, y ella personalmente seleccionaba quienes serían los afortunados invitados.

Siguió su camino hacia la que sería su primera clase del día, sin despegar sus ojos de la pareja que tantos celos la hacía sentir, al primer momento que viera a Serena, haría que le aclarara todo eso. Sin darse cuenta chocó, con la persona más desagradable que siempre le decía idioteces.

-Cuidado Queen B, mantén los ojos en el camino y más lejos de la rubia-. Dijo Chuck-.

-No sabes lo que dices, sólo estaba distraía-. Justificó la castaña-.

-¿Sigues con tú aventura con Serena?-. Preguntó Bass acercándose más-.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-. Evadió-.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, podría apostar todo mi imperio a que sigues con ella, es más, podría aventurarme a asegurar que tu tan cuidada virginidad se la robo Serena-. Aseguró el castaño hablándole al oído-.

-No te cansas de decir estupideces no es verdad, porque mejor no te consigues una vida y así dejas de crear absurdas teorías en tú pervertida mente-. Respondió con ira-.

-Al parecer no son tan absurdas si te pones así de nerviosa, recuerda que a mí no es a quien vas a tener que dar explicaciones cuando esto reviente, no gastes tus palabras en explicaciones querida Blair-.

-¡No estoy dando explicaciones idiota!...sólo déjame tranquila-. Y con un empujón sacó a Bass del camino-.

Ese día definitivamente no estaba marchando muy bien, primero la conversación con su madre, luego Serena y su nuevo "amigo" y ahora Chuck que se creía con el derecho a pedirle algún tipo de explicación por su comportamiento. ¿Quién se creía que era?, no era nadie, ella era la Queen B, no necesitaba dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Al pasar donde estaba Dan con Serena, no pudo evitar chocar su hombro intencionalmente con el chico, estaba marcando su territorio, y quería que Serena se diera cuenta de su molestia.

-Ok…que acaso no ve por donde va o que piensa que todos tienes que correrse cuando pasa-. Expresó Dan molesto-.

-Mmm…creo que no te vio-. Justificó la rubia a su amiga-.

-Claro que sí…es sólo que se cree con el derecho a pasar a llevar a cualquiera, es por personas como ella que odio esta escuela y todo este mundo-. Dijo aún molestó-.

-No tienes que porque tomarlo tan personal, además por si no lo sabías Blair es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta cómo te refieres a ella-. No le gustaba para nada escuchar a alguien hablar mal de su casi novia-.

-Ok…lo siento…yo sólo…-. Tartamudeaba, no esperó que Serena tomara tan mal sus palabras-.

-Será mejor que vaya a clases…te veo luego-. Se despidió fríamente la rubia-.

Dan se recrimino a si mismo por no saber cuándo dejar de hablar, de verdad le gustaba esa chica, pero su don de conquistador no era lo que más resaltaba en él. Quería intentarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba enamorado demasiados años, como para perder la oportunidad ahora que sentía estaba más cerca que nunca antes.

* * *

><p>Blair jugaba perezosamente trazando líneas con su lápiz sobre el cuaderno, estaba por empezar una de sus clases preferidas, Francés. Clase que por lo demás compartía con Serena, pero está aún no llegaba. Que puede estar haciendo más que hablar con ese idiota, pensó, y su ira mezclada con unos celos incontrolables la dominaban.<p>

Cuando la vio atravesar la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello desordenado, su corbata muy debajo de donde correspondía y ese aire intoxicante que siempre la envolvía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar todo lo que habían hecho, en su cama un par de días antes. Pero eso no evito que siguiera molesta por la cercanía de la rubia con Humphrey.

-Llegas tarde-. Dijo Blair frunciendo el ceño-.

-Lo sé…yo estaba ocupada en algo-. Respondió notando los celos de su amiga-.

-¿Algo?...por favor Serena, en lo que estuviste ocupada es pasando tiempo con ese idiota de Humphrey-. Dijo y se volvió fijando su vista en la maestra que acababa de entrar-.

-¿Estás celosa?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia-.

-¿Yo?...no digas estupideces, yo soy Blair Waldorf, no podría tener celos de un perdedor de Brooklyn como Humphrey-. Aseveró con confianza en sus palabras, pero su actitud decía otra cosa-.

-Sí no te conociera tan perfectamente como lo hago-. Expresó pasando su mano sensualmente por el brazo de la castaña-. Tal vez te creería-.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo sobre eso-. Y alejó la mano de la rubia-.

-Lo siento…no quiero discutir-.

Serena, estuvo varios minutos intentado captar la atención de su amiga, pero nada parecía resultarle, todavía se veía molesta y su previa conversación no había ayudado a calmar toda esa ira, que sabía Blair podía sentir, al saber amenazado algo que consideraba suyo. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la rubia, amaba los celos de Blair, porque la hacían darse cuenta que todo lo que hiciera tenía alguna reacción en su amiga.

De repente tomo con fuerza el brazo de Blair y se levantó, casi arrastrándola.

-Professeur excuse je peux sortir pour un instant par Blair-. Preguntó Serena a lo que la profesora no se negó-.

-Serena… ¡Suéltame!...como me sacas así, sabes que me gusta esa clase-. Exclamó soltándose-.

-No me estabas hablando-. Respondió tranquila la rubia.

Blair no la podía mirar con odio, pero seguía enojada, no entendía como la rubia siempre mantenía la calma ante cualquier situación. Le molestaba esa imagen inalterable que siempre poseía.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-. Preguntó-.

-Vamos a otro lugar-. Dijo y se dirigió a uno de los baños que a esa hora estaban desocupados-.

-Ahora dime…de que quieres hablar, porque aun no entiendo porque me sacaste de clases de esa manera-. Exigió Blair-.

-Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando estás celosa-. Dijo y se acercó peligrosamente-.

-Ya… te dije… que no estoy celosa-. Tartamudeó, esa cercanía la podía demasiado nerviosa-.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que soy sólo tuya?-.

-Nada…nosotros…tú puedes hablar con quién quieras-. Respondió intentado fallidamente mantener distancia-.

-Sabes que no hay nadie más con quien quiera hablar o estar que no seas tú-. Seguía acercándose-.

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!-.

-¿De hacer que?-. Dijo y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Blair-.

-Eso que estás haciendo…estamos en la escuela…Serena es peligroso-. Decía cada vez más nerviosa-.

-Yo no veo a nadie más aquí…-.

Serena se acercó hasta tomar a Blair en un apasionado beso, y la castaña aunque interiormente se lo negara, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba sentir que esa rubia era solamente suya, aunque todos los demás idiotas la desearan, nadie nunca podría tenerla como ella.

Blair tomo el control y la llevó hacia la pared más cercana para poder darle más libertad a sus manos que estaban volviéndose locas por tener un poco más de la rubia. La estaba recorriendo completamente, estaba perdiendo todo raciocinio de donde estaba o donde debería estar, puesto que volver a clases para ninguna de ellas era un opción en ese momento.

-No quiero que estés cerca de él-. Murmuró la castaña-.

-Estás acaso reconociendo tus celos-.

-Simplemente no lo quiero cerca de ti, ni a él ni a nadie, ¡Me entendiste!-. Ordenó tomándola con más fuerza-.

-A sus órdenes Queen B-. Respondió sonriente la rubia-.

Así pasaron largo rato, sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que había dejado las clases, no podía separarse, era como algo contra la naturaleza estar separadas, pero un golpe en la puerta las sacó de su apasionado encuentro.

Blair se arregló con prisa la ropa y ordeno algo su cabello, en donde segundos antes las juguetonas manos de la rubia habían pasado.

-Blair-. Llamó la voz en la puerta-.

-¿Sí?-. Contestó la castaña intentado disimular lo excitado de su tono-.

-Puedes abrir por favor-. Dijo otra vez la voz que al parecer era Penélope-.

Serena le sacó el seguro, pero antes, deposito un último beso en los algo hinchado labios de la castaña, debido a la apasionada sesión de besos.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Blair no dando lugar a preguntas de la chica-.

-Nate te está buscando y como saliste antes de clases, le dije que te buscaría por él-. Respondió la chica intentado obviar lo extraña de la situación-.

-Dile que voy en unos minutos-.

-Está bien-.

Volvieron a cerrar la puerta, pero esta vez sin seguro, ya estaban todos en recreo por lo que debía separarse aunque no quisieran.

-No quiero que vayas-. Expresó la rubia bajando la mirada-.

-No me digas cosas así…sabes que por mí me quedaría contigo, serán unos minutos nada más-.

-No sé cómo voy a soportar un año de esto-. Replicó-.

-Porque después de eso, sólo seremos tú y yo, por favor Serena, ten algo de paciencia-.

-Está bien…te puedo pedir algo antes que te vayas…-.

-Dime…-.

-Necesito un último beso para saber que eres mía y de nadie más-.

Blair se acercó para complacer el pedido tan tierno de Serena, como negarse, si esa rubia con un par de palabras la hacía perder la cabeza.

Después de eso, salió del baño, y miro para ver donde estaba su novio, lo vio y se acercó no con muchas ganas.

-Penélope dijo que me buscabas-.

-Hola…no te he visto en toda la mañana y así me saludas-. Intentó besarla pero Blair corrió la cara para que ese beso fuera en la mejilla-.

-He estado ocupada, con lo del baile de máscaras, de que quieres hablarme-. Insistió obviando la cara de desconcierto del chico por su desplante-.

-De eso…como siempre me dices que debo usar, para que estemos acorde y todo eso, quería preguntarte que llevaras-. Dijo mirándola fijamente para descubrir que andaba mal-.

-No lo he decidido aún-. Respondió con desdén-.

- Sabes que no estás siendo tú últimamente, para ser precisos desde que Serena Volvió, me quieres decir que pasa entre ustedes-. Preguntó intentando mantenerse calmado-.

-Nada pasa-. Contestó nerviosa-.

-No te creo Blair, me estás evitando, no me prestas atención, yo soy tú novio, debería importante un poco más nuestra relación-. Increpó el chico-.

-Me importa nuestra relación…-. No tenía más argumentos para explicar su comportamiento-.

-No se nota, ya ni siquiera me besas, es como si ya no me quisieras, si es así, tienes que decírmelo y todo esto se termina-. Sentenció-.

-Por favor Nate…yo no quiero terminar contigo-.

-Entonces intenta ser más atenta conmigo y no tan fría-. Dijo el joven para manipularla-.

Nate se fue acercando hasta besar a Blair. Ella sintió como la lengua del chico estaba intentando torpemente entrar a lo que ella cedió, era tan diferente, no pudo evitar comparar con Serena que tenía un sabor dulce y sus besos siempre le dejaban la sensación de querer más, pero con Nate era todo brusco y estaban muy lejos de satisfacerle.

Intentó que durara lo menos posible, y tomo distancia con lentitud, pudo observar como Nate tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, había logrado lo que quería.

Blair noto como a lo lejos la miraba Serena con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una mirada fulminante. Quería ir y explicarle, pero la rubia desapareció rápidamente entre a multitud de jóvenes.

Serena no podía describir la sensación que tenía, como Blair podía besar a Nate tan tranquilamente después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, hace momentos atrás. No lo entendía y no quería entenderlo tampoco, necesitaba algo en que canalizar todo eso que sentía.

-Serena-. Llamó Dan y tomo a la rubia por el hombro-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-. Respondió agresiva-.

-Lo siento…no quise… joven sintió algo de desconcierto por la actitud-.

-Discúlpame tú, no quise responderte así-. Dijo recuperando la compostura-.

-Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo que dije antes sobre Blair, tienes razón, no debo tomarme todo tan personal-. Explicó el joven-.

-No hay problema…también exagere mi reacción, pero cuando se trata de Blair yo no…-.

-Es tú mejor amiga y no debí decir todas esas cosas, es que a veces hablo y después pienso-. Dijo sonriendo-.

-Ya no me des más explicaciones…Invítame a un café y todo solucionado-.

-Encantado-.

Fueron hacía la cafetería y entre una animada conversación salió lo del baile de máscaras, Serena aún seguía molesta por el beso que vio entre Blair y Nate, por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Dan…¿tienes planes para el viernes por la noche?-. Preguntó la rubia-.

-Mmm…no ¿piensas invitarme a una cita?, porque creo que eso debería hacerlo yo-. Contestó el joven ilusionado-.

-¿Querrías ser mi pareja en el baile de máscaras?-.

-Yo…claro…por supuesto-. Aceptó eufórico-.

-Pero como amigos…no quiero que haya malos entendidos-. Aclaró Serena-.

-Como amigos-. Repitió el joven-.

Al escuchar la confirmación, Serena pensó que tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea, se reprochaba por su impulsividad, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar como resultaba todo en la esperada noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando que les haya gustado y me disculpen por los atrasos, me despido hasta el próximo que se viene INTENSO!<strong>

**Saludos! y acepto comentarios, sugerencias o criticas, siéntanse libres de expresarse! **


	5. La última vez

**Hola y entiendo que me odien tenía abandonada la historia, pero a mi favor puedo decir que estaba en semana de solemnes en la Universidad, así que tenía poco tiempo. **

**Agradezco su paciencia y cada comentario que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, de verdad son incondicionales con esta historia!...Ahora voy a actualizar una vez por semana, no volveré a demorarme tanto!**

**Consejo para este capitulo, saquen los pañuelos chicas porque se viene el drama!**

**Pd: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Cinco:<p>

_Las máscaras son un accesorio que usan diariamente los habitantes del Upper East Side, pero esta noche sacaran a relucir la mejor de ellas, para el primer evento organizado por nuestra Queen B quien será escoltada por su príncipe azul Nate Archibald, aunque dicen que las cosas no están marchando bien en el paraíso ¿Será que nuestra reina quiere hacer de otro su rey?, eso lo sabremos esta noche._

_Xoxo._

_Gossip Girl_

Blair sabía que algo no estaba bien, Serena la había evitado toda esa semana y con suerte habían intercambiado un par de palabras, no contestaba sus mensajes y cuando la llamaba siempre se excusaba que tenía algo que hacer, para reducir su conversación al mínimo. No le gustaba esa sensación, no quería perderla, pero tampoco estaba en situación de correr y buscarla, sabía que todo lo que pasaba entre ellas debía mantenerse en secreto.

Esa semana se mantuvo muy ocupada organizando el baile de máscaras lo que ayudo a olvidar en algo los desplantes de la rubia, y ese era el día en que debía lucir perfecta, era la anfitriona.

Se miró al espejo y vio cómo su vestido en tonos marfil con decoraciones en negro la hacían lucir elegante, su cabello tomado daba espacio para poder admirar cada rasgo de su delicado rostro, su maquillaje era sencillo y el antifaz combinaba perfectamente con todo lo que usaba.

Fue bajando las escaleras y por un segundo deseo con todo su corazón que quien la esperara abajo fuera Serena, la extrañaba. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentir su aroma, recibir sus apasionados besos, tener todo su cuerpo a su disposición, un escalofrío la recorría con sólo pensarlo, era a quien de verdad amaba y odiaba tener que fingir y no poder declararle su amor enfrente de todos.

Nate soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando la vio bajar, ante sus ojos no existía otro calificativo que princesa, ella era la chica de sus sueños, tan distinguida que parecía que en vez de caminar flotara, muchas veces se sentía inferior y con miedo a que lo dejara. Por eso era tan protector y celoso, sobre todo en el último tiempo que notaba que algo había cambiado en su novia.

-Te ves perfecta-. Expresó el joven tomando su mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones-.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien-. Respondió amable-.

-Nos vamos-. Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente-.

-Claro-. Tomó el brazo del chico y avanzaron, encontrándose con su madre-.

-Se ven maravillosos juntos-. Exclamó Eleonor con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Cuando algún día se casen, me darán nietos realmente hermosos-.

-¡Mamá!-. Exclamó Blair en tono de reproche-. Somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso-.

-Nunca se es demasiado joven para pensar en eso querida-.

-Tú madre tiene razón cariño-. Respaldó Nate-.

-Creo que se hace tarde, no quiere llegar atrasada, yo soy la organizadora-.

-Que les vaya bien-.

-Gracias-. Respondió Nate-.

Una vez en la limosina, Nate la acercó hacía su cuerpo, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, y buscando en forma insistente los labios para besarla, a lo que la castaña accedía no con mucha convicción.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, tomó su antifaz y se lo coloco con cuidado, era un símbolo, era todo lo que verían de ella, y así se hacía más fácil ocultar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Se puso en una esquina a observar todo a su alrededor, realmente había hecho un muy buen trabajo, todo lucia perfecto. Pero algo la estaba impacientando y era que Serena aún no hacía su aparición. Si, la rubia nunca ha sido la persona más puntual del mundo, pero ya hora que llegara, no lograba encontrar un fin a esa fiesta más que poder verla y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Nate la miraba intensamente mientras compartía un Whiskey con Chuck.

-¿Problemas con Blair?-. Preguntó Bass-.

-No lo sé…no hemos discutido ni nada, sólo la noto distante desde hace un par de semanas-. Respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima-.

-Desde que llegó Serena, ¿o no?-. Dijo con insidia-.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme-. Expresó notando el tono de su amigo-.

-No…sólo que no es difícil darse cuenta de la estrecha relación que existe entre ellas-.

-Son mejores amigas-.

-Claro-.

Blair ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar las absurdas conversaciones de sus "amigas" y ya estaba a punto de llamar a Serena, cuando fijo su vista en la entrada y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Si Serena se veía hermosa con un vestido negro de encaje, que hacía resaltar cada una de sus curvas, y un escote pronunciado, que dejaba a la vista sus mejores cualidades, definitivamente se había vestido para matar. Lo único que no encajaba en esa perfecta imagen, era el idiota que la llevaba del brazo, Humphrey se veía fuera de lugar, claramente bajo ningún punto estaba a la altura de Serena, Su Serena.

Bebió su copa casi de un trago y se apresuró en pedir otra, sin dejar de observar con odio a la su mejor amiga. Que había pasado, que acaso se aburrió de ella y por eso la evitó toda esa semana, para poder llegar con Humphrey a la fiesta, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, un dolor profundo se alojó en su corazón. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella era la Queen B, no podía ir y correr a exigirle una explicación o peor a suplicarle que no la cambiara por él.

Serena se dio cuenta como el rostro de Blair cambio inmediatamente cuando la vio llegar, y algo la asusto, porque además de ira, pudo ver que en sus ojos había dolor, un dolor profundo que ni el maquillaje ni el mejor de los antifaces podía cubrir.

Ahí entendió que se había equivocado, se arrepintió de su estúpida e impulsiva decisión de llevar a Dan al baile de máscaras. Ella esperó celos, pagarle con la misma moneda, y hacerla sentir como ella se sintió a verla besar a Nate, minutos después de haberse besado ellas, pero al parecer no era celos, sino lastimarla lo que había conseguido.

Intentó acercarse pero Blair al verla caminar hacia ella, inmediatamente fue en busca de su novio.

-¿Bailamos?-. Preguntó la castaña tomándole el brazo-.

-Por supuesto-. Aceptó gustoso Archibald-.

Y la pareja se retiró hacía la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Chuck Bass siempre se dedicaba a observar todo a su alrededor, era una forma de siempre mantener el control, que nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle se le escapara. Y desde el momento en que vio a Serena y Blair besándose, se dio cuenta que era una información valiosa, y también entendió que no era un error o un hecho que no se volvería a repetir como le dijo Blair, sino algo mucho más importante. Esa noche, le dieron la razón, fue testigo de esa interacción sin palabras, pero de miradas profundas que no eran de amistad, eran de reclamo, de dos amantes que se reclamaban en silencio. Él no las estaba juzgando, y si había preguntado a Blair en distintas ocasiones era simplemente para molestarla, porque uno de sus hobbies predilectos era irritar a la Queen B.<p>

Chuck era demasiado curioso por lo que estaba decidido a saber que más había en tan "estrecha relación de amistad". Se acercó a donde estaba Dan con Serena.

-Es que acaso esta hermosa dama, me concedería el honor de bailar-. Preguntó caballerosamente a la rubia-.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella no viene sola-. Contestó Dan no tan amable-.

-Eres tan insignificante que es como si estuviera sola, además estoy seguro que ella hubiera preferido a otro acompañante o me equivoco-. Expresó ganándose una mirada fulminante de la rubia-.

-¿Qué quieres Bass?-. Preguntó Serena no con mucha paciencia-.

-Sólo un baile-. Insistió-.

Serena, necesitaba acercarse a Blair, y vio en Chuck una oportunidad para hacerlo, además intuyó que Bass algo quería decirle.

-Está bien, sólo uno Bass-. Aceptó la rubia, dejando a un molesto Dan que no podía creer que lo haya dejado solo -.

Chuck ofreció su mano para que la Serena la tomara y juntos avanzaron hacia donde estaban las demás parejas. La rubia no podía dejar de observar como a unos cuantos metros estaba Blair bailando y dándole una que otra sonrisa falsa a su novio-.

-Eres tan obvia que me sorprende que sólo yo lo note-. Expresó Chuck-.

-No sé a qué te refieres-. Esquivó la rubia-.

-Por supuesto que sabes, ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos?, amistad con beneficios, simplemente sexo, o es acaso ¿Amor?...aunque eso último es algo difícil, porque Serena Van Der Woodsen no se enamora-.

-Yo la amo-. Expresó casi en un susurro-.

-Sabes todo lo que estás arriesgando por esto, Blair y Nate, son los chicos perfectos, ellos no se enamoran de personas como nosotros Serena, porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo, no somos tan diferentes-. Argumentó-.

-No me importaría perder todo, yo sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, me lo ha dicho y también me lo ha demostrado-. Se defendió

-Eso es nuevo, nunca pensé que la reina del hielo, tuviera un corazón guardado en alguna parte, menos que latiera por su mejor amiga, ahora si estoy seguro que a ti te regalo su amada virginidad-. Reflexionó y le dio una arrogante sonrisa-.

-Siempre tienes que decir alguna estupidez, ni siquiera debería haberte dicho algo sobre esto, eres incapaz de entender los sentimientos humanos, porque tú no los tienes-. Exclamó molesta y tomando distancia-.

-Cálmate, puede que no los entienda, pero me gustan los juegos-. Expresó y fue acercándose hacía Blair y Nate, seguido por Serena-.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó la rubia al ver hacia donde caminaba-.

-Ya lo verás... Lamento la interrupción, pero necesito hablar con Nathaniel un momento-. Dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja-.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-. Preguntó Nate-.

-Vamos sólo serán unos momentos-.

-¿No te molesta?-. Preguntó a Blair quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Serena y con sólo un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se podía retirar-.

Ambos chicos se fueron a alejando, dejando al par de chicas solas. No habían roto ese incomodo silencio, Blair se dedicaba a mirarla con molestia y Serena buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para no empeorar la situación.

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias, creo que iré a buscar una copa-. Respondió seria-.

-Blair, espera-. Pidió Serena sosteniéndole el brazo-.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Se soltó y se preguntó agresiva-.

-Hablar, me puedes decir porque te estás comportando de esta manera-.

-La que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo, me evitaste toda la semana, y ahora llegas con ese idiota de Humphrey, como se supone que este-. Respondió con un tono más bajo para que nadie las escuchara-.

-Tú sabes porque no quise verte durante la semana y lo de Dan, él es sólo un amigo, además porque me pides explicaciones si tú te paseas con Archibald como si fueran la pareja perfecta, cuando sabes que eso no es cierto-. Exclamó subiéndole el tono-.

-¿Qué se supone que se?, que cambias de ánimo tan rápido como de novio, por favor Serena no intentes culparme de esto, tú sabes que no puedo dejar a Nate, no por el momento, pensé que eso ya lo habías hablado-. Contestó herida-.

-¿Qué hablamos?, porque creo que me perdí la parte en que te besaras con el delante de mí…-.

Esa discusión no estaba ayudando en nada a que las chicas solucionaran sus problemas y lo que estaba a punto de pasar mucho menos-.

-Serena-. Expresó Dan, quien rodeo un brazo por la cadera de la rubia tomándola con propiedad, ante la atónita mirada de la castaña-.

-Dan, yo estaba hablando con Blair, tú podrías esperarme-. Pidió la rubia en forma amable-.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que pases tiempo con tu cita, yo iré a buscar a la mía-. Expresó Blair guardando todos los celos que le provoco ver como tocaba Humphrey a su rubia-.

Se alejó rauda del lugar, bajo la mirada de Serena que se moría por seguirla, odiaba discutir con ella, en ese momento sólo quería, ir tomarla y besarla para que supiera como la extrañaba, que una semana sin sus besos y caricias había sido una tortura, pero necesitaba comportarse, sabía lo complicado de su situación, aun así volvería a intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Blair salió a donde estaba una pequeña terraza, necesitaba tomar aire y recuperar la compostura. Estaba demasiado enojada, ella era la Queen B, por lo que odiaba que alguien amenazara su territorio, lo que era de ella nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.<p>

-¿Aquí estás?-. Preguntó una voz que no reconoció de inmediato pero que la hiso salirse de su abstracción-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?-. Expresó no con su mejor tono-.

-Lo siento…yo…no quise-. Tartamudeo nerviosa Jenny al escuchar la molestia en la voz de la castaña-.

-Ya estás aquí…dime para que me buscabas-. Dijo girándose y haciendo un gesto para que se acercara-.

-Nate te anda buscando y me pidió que lo ayudara-. Contestó tímidamente la chica-.

-¿Qué acaso no se cansa de molestarme?-. Murmuró más para sí misma pero por la cercanía Jenny no pudo evitar escuchar-.

-Si quieres puedo decirle que no te encontré, así puedes estar más tiempo a solas, porque sé que es lo que necesitas-.

-Cómo puedes saber tú lo quiero, ¡no puedes ni siquiera imaginarlo!-. Exclamó agresiva-.

-Lo siento….yo sólo quería ayudar, pero será mejor que me vaya-.

-Detente-. Pidió bajando el tono, suspiro y la miro a los ojos por primera vez-. Lamento haberte gritado, es sólo que últimamente he estado bajo presión-. Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que se podía escuchar de Blair Waldorf-.

-Debe ser difícil mantener el imperio, hay muchas que te envidian, eres la chica más popular, la más elegante, hermosa y tienes el novio perfecto-. Expresó la rubia-.

-Ojala mi vida fuera así como lo dices, la que tiene todo eso es la Queen B, pero Blair Waldorf es más simple, quiere sólo una cosa y en este momento no la puede tener-. Se sinceró, necesitaba desahogarse, estaba agobiada-.

-Lamento escucharte decir eso, por cómo me lo dices se nota que es algo muy importante para ti, lo único que puedo decir es si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de compresión, nunca pensó tener una conversación así con Blair-.

-Gracias pequeña J-. Contestó con una sonrisa sincera no de esas que solía darle a sus amigas.

Blair de alguna manera sintió que Jenny de verdad quería hacerla sentir mejor, no sólo buscaba acercársele en busca de popularidad, sus intenciones eran sinceras. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación, la causa de cómo se sentía era haber visto a Serena con Humphrey, y ahora era la pequeña Humphrey quien intentaba consolarla.

-Será mejor que vuelva a dentro, me acompañas-. Preguntó-.

-Claro-. Dijo entusiasta-.

Siguieron hablando y cuando estaba en una de las entradas, Jenny detuvo Blair por un momento para arreglarle unos mechones de pelo que tenía desordenados.

-Ahora si…estás perfecta otra vez-. Expresó Jenny con un signo de aprobación-.

-Gracias no lo había notado-. Y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa-.

A lo lejos Serena había observado toda la interacción, y algo le produjo un malestar, algo muy parecido a los celos. Porque primero había perdido de vista a Blair por un buen rato y cuando apareció estaba acompañada por ella, por lo que presumió habían tenido tiempo a solas, lo que Blair no hacía con ninguna de sus seguidoras, siempre mantenía la distancia, siempre las trataba con indiferencia. ¿Por qué estaba tratando diferente a una novata?, no lo entendía. Podía verla y era muy hermosa lo que aumentaba más sus celos, era rubia y alta, curiosamente dos cualidades que tenía claro eran del agrado de la Queen B.

-¿Quién es esa novata?-. Preguntó en un tono más alto del que esperaba-.

-¿Quién?-. Dijo Dan confundido-.

-Esa que sigue a Blair como todas las demás de su sequito-. Expresó con desdén-.

-Si te refieres a la rubia, es mi hermana menor Jenny-. Contestó el joven algo molesto por el tono que empleo la rubia-.

-Tú… hermana….yo no sabía…lo siento-. Expresó sorprendida-.

-No hay problema, no tenías por qué saberlo, está demás decir lo diferentes que somos-.

-¿Sí?...además de lo físico-. Dijo interesada-.

-Mucho más allá, a Jenny le gusta este mundo, quiere pertenecer a él, quiere ser amiga de Blair, no sé si me entiendes, a mí nunca me ha importado-.

-Entiendo-.

-Ahora dejando de lado toda la conversación, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-. Preguntó extendiendo su mano-.

-Mmm…-. la rubia observo como Blair por fin estaba sola y se dirigía al baño-. Ahora necesito ir al baño, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva bailaremos toda lo que queda de noche-. Expresó con esa sonrisa a la que nadie podía negarse-.

-Está bien...-. Aceptó de mala gana-.

Serena se apresuró y tuvo suerte porque en ese momento nadie más había entrado a parte de Blair, por lo que cerró la puerta fuerte tras de sí.

-¿Qué hacías hablando a solas con una novata?-. Preguntó de entrada-.

Blair estaba mirándose al espejo absorta y llevaba con cuidado agua en sus manos para mojar su rostro, cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta y esa voz tan conocida.

-Hablar… ¿Qué más podría hacer?-. Contestó sin mirarla-.

-A mí se me ocurren varias cosas que pudiste estar haciendo además de hablar, ¿Por qué la tratas diferente?, desde cuando las novatas se atreven incluso a tocarte-. Expresó molesta-.

-Realmente estás loca-. Murmuró-.

-No me has contestado… ¿Por qué la tratas diferente?-.

-Porque ella es diferente, se acercó a mí sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo para escucharme, lo que valoro porque por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no tengo una mejor amiga a quien contarle lo que me está pasando-. Exclamó enojada-.

-Tú siempre me vas a tener a mí, no tienes que buscar un reemplazo barato-. Expresó bajando el tono y acercándose-.

Blair se dio cuenta de cómo los celos le salían por los poros a la rubia, así que decidió usarlo a su favor, ya que aún le dolía que haya llegado con Dan a la fiesta.

-Claramente tú no estás conmigo, además si hablamos de reemplazos tú te buscaste un perdedor de Brooklyn primero, porque yo no podría entretenerme con la pequeña J-. Dijo con una sonrisa para enojar más a la rubia-.

-¡¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?-. alterada, no se esperaba esa respuesta-.

-Lo que escuchaste, no creas que eres la única que puede buscarse una entretención-.

-Yo no tengo ninguna entretención, Dan es un amigo, yo sólo te quiero a ti, Blair por favor no sigas jugando, sabes que no soportaría que tuvieras a alguien más, te amo, como no te das cuenta de eso, te necesito, no puedo estar sin tus besos-. Dijo esto y tomo con fuerza a Blair para besarla-.

-¡No hagas eso!-. Exclamó Blair separándose-. No soy un juguete que puedas ignorar y después volver y tomar, siempre me haces lo mismo, no creas que he olvidado que me dejaste por un año y aún no me das una explicación-.

-Pero Blair…yo…-. Tartamudeo la rubia-.

-Tú nada Serena, no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones o alterarte porque hablo con otras personas, cuando tú lo haces y sin ninguna explicación, no es justo-. Argumentó la castaña-.

-Yo tengo que aguantar que sigas con Nate, ya es lo suficientemente difícil, como para que ahora además tenga que soportar a una novata que lo único que busca es acercarse a ti por conveniencia-. Se defendió-.

-Ese es mi problema, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para darme cuenta lo que buscan las personas en mí, además tú lo único que has buscado es sexo, nada más-. Expresó-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!...te amo, lo que tenemos no podría ser sólo sexo para mí-.

-No lo demuestras mucho-. Contestó-. Y creo que es mejor que salga me deben estar esperando-. Hiso el intento de irse-.

-¿Quién te está esperando?...Tu novio perfecto o la novata-. Dijo tomándole el brazo-.

-Preferiría que la novata…tú sabes, tengo algo así como una debilidad por las rubias-. Exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante y se soltó para salir-.

Serena se quedó estática por unos momentos, odiaba que Blair jugara con ella de esa manera. Una parte de su mente tenía claro que no había nada de que estar celosa, pero su parte más irracional ardía en celos ante cualquier persona que se le acercara a Blair, y lamentablemente es situaciones como esta esa parte solía ganar.

Salió rápido y en su rostro se podía evidenciar toda esa ira que poseía, nada la sacaba tanto de sus casillas como esos juegos idiotas que le encantaban a Blair.

Cuando llego donde estaba Dan, lo tomo de la mano.

-Nos vamos-. Dijo sin dar lugar a preguntas y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud-.

-Pero…es temprano…Serena ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó confundido-.

-No quiero estar ni un segundo más en esta estúpida fiesta-. Expresó-.

-Ok…pero dime por lo menos porque-. Pidió el joven-.

-Porque alguien se encargó de que no quiera nada más que ir a casa y dormir por una semana-.

-Serena…dime, puedes confiar en mí-. Al ver que la rubia seguía caminando opto por una postura más fuerte-. ¡Detente!-. Exclamó-.

Quedaron cerca de una de las entradas, en un parte donde había media luz, y Serena al escuchar a Dan se detuvo apoyándose en la pared, por lo que él, se puso al frente-.

-Mírame-. Pidió, y con un dedo en la barbilla fue subiendo el rostro de la rubia-. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mi por favor, no puedo soportar verte de esa manera-.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero me siento tan mal…yo…-. Serena no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran, ya no sentía enojo, todo eso se estaba trasformando en pena, la destrozaba discutir con Blair-.

-Aunque no puedo entender como existe un ser humano que sea capaz de hacerte sufrir, y probablemente yo no pueda hacer que te sientas mejor, tienes que saber que siempre estaré aquí para ti-. Dijo Dan secando tiernamente las lágrimas con sus dedos-

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?...A penas nos conocemos…-.

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi, hace mucho tiempo, me enamore de ti y haría cualquiera cosa por que estés feliz, no me gusta ver esa hermosa carita triste cuando podría estar iluminada por una sonrisa-. Expresó mirándola fijamente a los ojos-.

Serena le mantuvo la mirada y se sintió extrañamente bien, algo se calmó dentro de ella, por lo que no lo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando peligrosamente y mantenía la mirada fija en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Blair odiaba discutir con Serena, la amaba demasiado. Se dio cuenta que se la había pasado la mano al darle a entender cosas que no estaban pasando, había sido impulsiva y vengativa, pero eran cosas que no podía evitar.<p>

Después de pensarlo, entendió que no podía pasar otro día así, por lo que decidió salir en su búsqueda y pedirle disculpas, arreglar todo y quien sabe tal vez pasar la noche juntas, extrañaba esas caricias que sólo la rubia podía darle.

Primero recorrió la pista de baile, pero no había rastro de la rubia, después el baño, las mesas, pero no se veía por ninguna parte. Tal vez se había ido, se acercó a la puerta y le preguntó a uno de los guardias si la habían visto, quien le indicó hacía donde seguir.

Camino un par de metro y en un rincón pudo divisarla. Al ir acercándose su corazón comenzó a apretarse, no daba crédito a los que sus ojos estaban viendo. Serena estaba besando apasionadamente a Dan. Sí, el idiota del que dijo era sólo un amigo estaba besándola y la rubia no oponía ninguna resistencia, al contrario se veía ensimismada.

Los ojos de Blair se cristalizaron, no podía dejar de observar la imagen. Todo era mentira, se repitió en su mente una y otra vez, todas sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias, nada fue real, sólo un engaño más de los que estaba acostumbrada a hacer Serena, ningún te amo era de corazón, había sido otro juego en su vida y ahora simplemente la estaba reemplazando.

-¡Serena!-. Exclamó la castaña para sacar todo eso que la estaba ahogando-.

Serena se alejó de Dan en un segundo. Observo como Blair se alejaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y comprendió que había cometido un gran error. Salió con la misma rapidez intentado alcanzarla. Corría con desesperación, porque sabía que si lo lograba darle una explicación, podría perderla para siempre.

-¡Blair!...espera por favor…escúchame…-. la rubia quien la tomo justo antes de que se subiera a la limosina-.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa y te quiero lejos de mí!-. Exclamó con odio y con lágrimas aún en sus ojos-.

-No significo nada…yo estaba enojada contigo, no estaba pensado, mi vida tienes que saber que te amo, por favor no te vayas así, dame la oportunidad de explicarme-. Suplicaba la rubia que a esas alturas también estaba llorando-.

Blair se detuvo un momento, mantenía la puerta abierta pero ahora miraba detenidamente a la rubia, y quería creerle pero esa imagen de ella besándose con alguien más no la podía borrar.

-No te quiero cerca de mí-. Contestó más calmada-. No me digas que me amas porque no es cierto, puedes quedarte con él, porque créeme yo nunca te voy a perdonar esto, esta Serena, es la última vez que rompiste mi corazón, la última-. Expresó y se apresuró a entrar al vehículo.

Serena no pudo detenerla, se maldecía por ser tan estúpida, por estar dejando ir al amor de su vida. Blair ya la había perdonado una vez, pero ahora al mirarla a los ojos sabía que hablaba con la verdad y que no la perdonaría.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien!...a mi también me dolió escribirlo!...Espero que le haya gustado y compense la espera, gracias por leer y comentar! Espero sus opiniones...Saludos, Dany. <strong>


	6. El día después

**Hola! Como prometí ya no más atrasos y una vez por semana tendrá una actualización de "Siempre a tu lado". Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior( aunque extrañe a algunas que siempre comentan, supongo que me lo merezco por la demora jaja). Y entiendo que algunas me hayan odiado pero el drama es parte de un FF interesante o no?...Ya no las/os aburro más con mis intro y las dejo con el capitulo en donde adivinen?, si, sigue el drama!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Seis:<p>

Serena vio como la limosina se alejaba sin haber podido detener a Blair. No podía culparla, se lo merecía, se merecía todo por haber lastimado nuevamente a quien ya le había perdonado el haberla dejado. Todo se estaba nublando y la sensación en su pecho era cada vez aguda, ¿Qué haría ahora?, existía alguna posibilidad de recuperar a su Blair, francamente era todo muy difícil.

-¡Serena! ¡Por qué te fuiste así!-. Exclamó Dan quien venía corriendo tras ella-.

-Ahora no, sólo quiero ir a casa, por favor déjame sola si-. Explicó a medias la rubia-.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto que Blair nos haya visto?-. Preguntó confundido-.

-Dan, no quiero hablar ahora-.

-Ella no puede dirigirte la vida, por más Queen B que crea que es, tú tienes derecho a estar con quieras, te quiero Serena, por favor no dejes que te afecte lo que ella pueda pensar-. Le pedía intentado seguirle el paso a la rubia que se detuvo al escucharlo-.

-Todo lo que haga o diga me importa, nunca podrías entenderlo, porque nadie nunca va a entender lo que hay entre Blair y yo, así que por última vez te pido, déjame sola, todo lo que paso esta noche fue un error…un error que me va a costar muy caro- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma-.

-No digas que fue un error, yo siento algo por ti sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo también puedo hacerte feliz-.

-Lamento haberte confundido, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada más que amistad, yo amo a alguien más-. Expresó a lo que hiso parar un taxi y se subió en el-.

* * *

><p>Blair no había podido calmarse desde que dejo la fiesta. Lo único que se escuchaba en la parte de atrás de la limosina eran sus sollozos cada vez más profundos, no estaba entendiendo nada, como de pasar a que le dijera mil veces te amo, ahora la había encontrado besándose con alguien más. Por qué la buscó, porque insistió tanto en que le diera otra oportunidad si la iba a engañar de esa manera, no era lógico.<p>

Sí una vez pensó que cuando Serena se fue era el dolor más fuerte que había sentido nunca, esto lo superaba con creces. Su corazón sólo latía con fuerza cuando estaba con la rubia, ella se lo había dicho, y ahora, en ese preciso momento, sentía como ya no latía sino que se rompía en pedazos.

La voz de su chofer la sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos para decirle que ya habían llegado a su residencia, abrió la puerta y subió corriendo, no quería que nadie más pudiera verla en ese estado. Cuando por fin estaba ya en su hogar iba a dirigirse directamente a su habitación, pero una descolocada Eleonor la intercepto, al parecer nunca había visto a su hija así, tan perdida, tan destrozada, lo que la asustó, por lo que de inmediato le preguntó que ocurría.

-Blair, cariño ¿Qué sucedió? la mujer-.

-Tenías razón-. Sólo atinó a decir la castaña y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre-.

-¿Sobre qué?...Blair me estás asustando-. Eleonor sólo la mantenía en sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello para intentar calmarla-.

-No me quería…sólo buscaba acostarse conmigo…porque tenía que hacerme esto-. Intentaba explicar con la voz entrecortada-.

Eleonor entendió, de que se trataba y también se dio cuenta que no había sido una confusión como le dijo Blair días antes, sino que de verdad su hija tenía sentimientos por su mejor amiga. No era momento de reproches, al contrario tal vez era una oportunidad para demostrarle a su hija, que podía confiar en ella.

-Pequeña, cálmate por favor…ven vamos a sentarnos y me dices que te ha pasado-. Dijo con amor la mujer a lo que Blair aceptó-.

-Te mentí-. Aceptó primero e intentando dejar de llorar-. Te mentí sobre Serena y yo, porque de verdad pensé que ella sentía lo mismo que yo y esta vez no me dejaría-. Diciendo esto las lágrimas otra vez inundaron su hermoso rostro-.

-Blair…yo sé que no actué de la mejor forma, pero sólo intentaba protegerte…-.

-Quizás debí hacerte caso, si así hubiera sido, no me sentiría como me siento ahora…ella me acaba de destruir-. Reconoció llevando ambas manos para cubrir su rostro-.

-No…eso no te lo voy a permitir-. Expresó Eleonor quitándole las manos de la cara para tomarlas ella y haciendo la que mirara a los ojos-. A las mujeres Waldorf nadie las destruye cariño, nosotras somos fuertes, te repondrás de esto, te lo aseguro, cueste lo que cueste saldrás de esto, y esta vez , tendrás todo mi apoyo-.

Blair se quedó mirándola, no estaba segura de porque su madre estaba actuando de esa manera, nunca antes ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de escucharla y ahora le estaba ofreciendo un hombro donde llorar-.

-¿Por qué?...A ti siempre te ha importado más lo que digan a como me siento-.

-Lo sé y reconozco que no he sido la mejor de las madres para ti, pero te amo y no puedo verte así Blair, no puedo verte tan triste y mantener mi postura intransigente, lamento no haber reaccionado bien cuando me dijiste lo de Serena, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante enfrentaremos todo juntas, elijas a quien elijas para pasar tu vida-. Aceptó la mujer-.

-Gracias mamá-. Esas palabras eran sinceras, nunca esperó un cambio de actitud semejante-.

-Espero que me perdones en algún momento por todo-. Contestó abrazando con cariño a su hija-.

-Ya lo hice-.

-Y ahora subirás a tu habitación, mientras te preparo una leche caliente para que te sientas mejor-. Expresó dándole un beso en la frente antes de levantarse-.

Blair agradeció el gesto de su madre y le regalo una media sonrisa. Pero dentro de ella tenía muy claro que nada podría hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

><p>Serena llego al hotel donde estaba alojándose con su madre y su hermano. Pero en vez de ir directo a su habitación, se fue directo al bar, para comenzar a beber todo lo más fuerte que hubiera en ese momento en la barra. Necesitaba calmar el dolor en su pecho y si no lo lograba sobria, quizás el alcohol ayudara a adormecerlo.<p>

Habían pasado algunas horas y nada había logrado calmar esa sensación, de hecho todo se veía más nublado que antes y al intentar pararse, sintió como todo se daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Cuidado…parece que alguien se bebió todo el Whiskey-. Expresó Chuck quien alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que pudiera caer-.

-Déjame, yo puedo sola-. Contestó entre balbuceos-.

-Me quieres decir que te ha pasado para que bebas de esta mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Serena por sus hombros para que no cayera-.

-La perdí…la perdí para siempre-. Respondió y las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Preguntó confundido Bass-.

-Soy una idiota, la perdí…ya no quiera nada conmigo y tiene razón-. Seguía diciendo-.

-Ok. No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero subiremos a mi habitación para que logres recuperarte, no creo que a Lily le guste verte así-. Expresó el joven y la subió casi a rastras a su dormitorio-.

Una vez en la habitación de Chuck, este la acomodo en uno de los sofás, y le sirvió un café para que al otro día la resaca no fuera tan fuerte y pudiera despejarse-.

-Ahora me vas a explicar que te sucede, pensé que las cosas iban bien con la Queen-. ubicándose al lado de la rubia-.

-Me vio besándome con Dan…yo soy una estúpida, no sé en qué estaba pensado, estaba celosa y simplemente me deje llevar…-. un poco más lucida-.

-Ya veo, te has metido en un gran problema, Blair no es de las que perdona fácilmente, menos si la han engañado con un pobre tipo de Brooklyn, si querías volver a la senda de los hombres, podrías haberte buscado un mejor prospecto no lo crees-. Expresó Chuck-.

-No seas idiota no quiero a nadie más ¡La quiero a ella! O es que nadie lo entiendo-. Exclamó la rubia con rabia-.

-Pues extraña forma de demostrarlo, porque aunque no entiendo bien lo que ustedes tienen o tenían, Blair no es tan fuerte como se ve y ahora debe estar odiándote al pensar que le has estado mintiendo-. Reflexionó-.

-Tengo que recuperarla…tengo que hacerlo, no puedo imaginar mi vida si ella decide olvidarme para siempre…-. Se repetía la rubia-.

-Creo que si lo intentas será mañana o cuando duermas un poco para pasar la borrachera, porque en el estado en que estás no podrías reconquistar a nadie Van der Woodsen-. Expresó Bass-.

-Tienes razón… ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-. Preguntó-.

-Claro…déjame ir a buscar algo para que te tapes-. Contestó amable-.

-Gracias, Chuck, no sé porque me estás ayudando, pero te lo agradezco-.

-Descansa, cuando despiertes hablaremos sobre qué hacer-. Contestó y se dirigió a su cama para dormir-.

* * *

><p>Blair se había quedado dormida llorando, mientras Eleonor le acariciaba el cabello como cuando era pequeña, eso solía ayudar a tranquilizarla pero ahora no había sido suficiente.<p>

Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, le dolían, estaban hinchados, de hecho cada musculo del cuerpo le dolía, era como si todo el dolor que sentía se hubiera exteriorizado. No podía si quiera pensar en la idea de levantarse, no le encontraba un sentido, realmente nada tenía un sentido.

Tomó su teléfono y vio que tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Nate y otros muchos mensajes, no tenía ánimo de dar explicaciones, no quería tener que contarle por qué se fue así de la fiesta y lo dejo.

Dorota irrumpió en su habitación como cada día, con una bandeja con un abundante desayuno, y dejándolo encima de su cama, iba a ir a abrirle las cortinas.

-¡No!-. Exclamó-. Déjalas así, no quiero que entre luz-. Pidió-.

-Pero señorita Blair…-.

-Pero nada Dorota, por favor déjame sola, necesito descansar-. Expresó sin levantarse de la cama-.

-Señorita Blair… ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó la mujer acercándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama-.

-Me ha cambiado, me reemplazo por un idiota, eso pasó-. Dijo con resentimiento-.

-Pero la Señorita Serena la quiere, ella no le haría eso-. Intentó convencerla-.

-Te equivocas, yo la vi mientras besaba a Humphrey, la vi y no habían una explicación para eso, más que no me quiere y sólo estuvo jugando conmigo…le di lo que quería Dorota, logro meterse en mi cama y con eso ya perdió todo interés en mi…-. Expresó y las lágrimas volvieron cubrir sus mejillas-.

-Ya…por favor no llore…todo se va a arreglar-. Consolaba sin mucho éxito-.

-Nada se va a arreglar, porque con esto se terminó todo, nunca más se va a volver a reír de mí, es una promesa Dorota, nunca más la dejare entrar en mi vida para que me haga daño-. Dijo con convicción-.

-Debería escucharla primero, quizás si hay una explicación, no se cierre así, yo…nunca había visto que alguien la mirara de esa forma, ni siquiera el señorito Nate, no puede ser todo mentira-.

-No hay nada que escuchar, ya lo decidí y ahora por favor déjame sola, quiero seguir durmiendo, así que no quiero que nadie me moleste-. Ordenó, a lo que Dorota se retiró, si hacer más comentarios-.

* * *

><p>Chuck tomaba su café de la mañana mientras observaba como Serena aún seguía dormida. Comenzó a reconstruir en su mente todos los hechos de la noche anterior y se dio cuenta que muchas veces había visto a Serena borracha, pero algo había de diferente en esta ocasión y era como notaba que rubia se había derrumbado, definitivamente habían muchos sentimientos de por medio.<p>

Podría verse que para él era un conflicto de intereses o una deslealtad, tomando en cuenta que Nathaniel era su mejor amigo, pero él no lo veía de esa manera, simplemente lo veía como una omisión. No era él quien debía decirle a Nate que su novia lo engañaba con su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó Serena intentando levantarse y llevándose una mano inmediatamente a su frente-.

-Son casi las 11…¿Tienes algo muy urgente que hacer?-. Preguntó con burla al ver el estado de la rubia-.

-Debo ir a ver a Blair, necesito arreglar esto…-.

-No seas estúpida, no puedes ir así y sin pensar primero en que decirle, o crees que la Queen B te va a ver y simplemente olvidara todo, tienes encanto pero no creo que esta vez funcione-. Expresó para hacerla entrar en razón-.

-No quiero hablar con la Queen B, yo quiero que Blair me perdone, mi Blair-. Contestó-

-Lo primero es que te tomes estás pastillas, una café y una ducha porque créeme, todo en ti huele a Whiskey en las roscas-. Expresó irónico-.

-Tienes razón… ¿Crees que quiera verme?-. con algo de ilusión-.

-Sinceramente creo que no, pero aunque te lo diga no va a hacer que cambies de opinión…¿me quieres decir que tienes en la cabeza para besar a Humphrey?, como puedes tener tan mal gusto, si la Queen B me hubiera dejado entrar en su cama, no habría mirado para otro lado, menos para el lado pobre de Nueva York-. Preguntó con burla-.

-No lo sé, estaba celosa, habíamos discutido, Dan estaba ahí y cuando reacciones tenía a Blair gritándome porque nos estábamos besando, todo paso muy rápido-. Intento explicarse la rubia-.

-Creo que esto te va a costar tu relación o lo que sea que tienen ustedes dos, Blair no confía en las personas, menos dos veces y a ti te va ha dado ya muchas oportunidades-

-Lo sé…sólo quiero tener esperanza de que lo que siente por mi sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse a esto, porque de verdad la amo-.

-Vas a tener que cruzar el Upper East Side de rodillas, y aun así no es seguro que sea suficiente para que te perdone-.

-Pero lo intentare, haré todo para que ella vuelva a estar conmigo, eso te lo aseguro-.

-Deberías partir con una ducha-.

-Me parece un buen comienzo…Chuck ¿Por qué estás actuando tan amable conmigo?, podrías ya haberle dicho todo a Nate, sin embargo, aquí estás conmigo y anoche cuidaste de mí-. Preguntó la rubia curiosa, no dejaba de ser extraño que Chuck Bass hiciera algo sin esperar nada a cambio-.

-Supongo que hay un ser humano en alguna parte dentro de mí, y como mi familia se reduce a un padre ausente para el soy una decepción, lo único que he tenido siempre es a ti, Nathaniel y Blair, y como soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que ella no está enamorada de él, y si de ti, creo que es correcto apoyarte-. Explicó Bass en un momento de sinceridad que no eran comunes en él-.

-Gracias Chuck, de verdad aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mí, porque desde que llegue no me quedan muchos amigos a los que recurrir-.

-No te preocupes y lo mejor será que no pierdas tiempo, arréglate y ve tras tu chica-.

-Eso haré-.

* * *

><p>Dorota ya no hallaba que hacer, estaba entrando en una crisis. Blair siempre había sido como una hija para ella, se atrevía a decir que incluso la conocía más que la propia Eleonor, por lo que verla en esas condiciones, sin querer levantarse o comer, le apretaba el corazón.<p>

Lo había intentado todo, helado, películas de Audrey Hepburn, chocolates, pero nada parecía tener efecto, cada vez que entraba las cosas estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado y Blair seguía metida entre las sábanas, llorando, porque sus sollozos eran audibles.

-Señorita Blair… ¿Alguien está aquí para verla?-. Avisó-.

-¡Te dije que no quería ver a nadie!-. Exclamó enojada-.

-Lo siento…yo no lo sabía, puedo volver otro día-. Dijo una voz que Blair ahora si reconoció de inmediato-.

-Pequeña J… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó bajando el tono-.

-Como no te vi bien anoche y después desapareciste, me preocupes y quise saber si estabas bien, lamento si fue atrevido de mi parte, no quería incomodarte-. Se disculpó la rubia-.

-Dorota, puedes retirarte-. Ordenó Blair-. Adelante Jenny-.

-¿Estás enferma?...la verdad no te ves muy bien-. Expresó acercándose hasta sentarse a un costado de Blair-.

-Algo así-. Respondió escueta-. Primero déjame decirte que no tienes autorización para hacer ningún comentario a nadie sobre mi estado de hoy, ninguno pequeña J, o sino date por expulsada inmediatamente de mi selecto grupo-. Advirtió la castaña-.

-No vine a ver si estabas arreglada o no para después divulgarlo o enviar una foto a Gossip Girl, simplemente estaba preocupada, además mi hermano me dijo que habías tenido una discusión con Serena-. Explicó la chica-.

-¿Qué te dijo Humphrey exactamente?-. Eso captó su atención-.

-Sólo que Serena lo dejo sólo en el baile por ir tras de ti, lo que lo confundió un poco, digamos que mi hermano no es el mejor entendiendo a las mujeres-. Contestó con burla-.

-Ningún hombre los es pequeña J, aunque parezca el novio perfecto nunca van a lograr del todo entendernos-.

-¿Puedo preguntar si arreglaste tu problema con Serena?, Dan me dijo que se fue muy afectada después de haber discutido contigo-. Dijo en forma suave no quería decir nada que pudiera enojar a Blair-.

-Serena es una gran actriz, seguramente ya olvido lo de anoche, y ahora esta tranquilamente en su hotel-. Respondió con resentimiento-.

-Creo que eso es un no… ¿Y porque tienes todas estas cosas?, en realidad no debería sorprenderme, eres la Queen B, te consienten en todo-. Se dijo más para si misma-.

-La verdad es que hoy no desperté de buen ánimo y por eso Dorota me trajo algunas de mis cosas favoritas, no es que todos los días, me traiga mis bombones favoritos, ni desayuno en Tiffany's-. Reconoció-.

-Esa es una de mis películas favoritas, me encanta el vestuario que lleva Audrey Hepburn-. Exclamó con excitación en su voz-.

-¿En serio?-. No pudo evitar recordar que era una de sus películas favoritas porque desde niñas la habían visto con Serena-.

-Claro, es un clásico-. Respondió-.

-Si quieres podemos verla, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer, además Dorota trajo la suficiente comida como ofrecer una fiesta en el Upper east side-. Dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Serena-.

-Si no te molesta que me quede, yo no podría querer estar en otro lugar, más que aquí contigo-. Contestó la otra chica sincera-.

Blair la observo y tuvo la misma sensación de la noche anterior cuando la pequeña J, fue en su búsqueda, tranquilidad. No es que estuviera en su mente desarrollar algún tipo de sentimientos, ni nada por el estilo, porque por muy agradable que pudiera ser, estaba muy lejos de ser su prototipo, no estaba dentro de su mundo, no pertenecía a él, y algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor así, la veía aún con honestidad en su mirada y no merecía ser corrompida, por todos los engaños y manipulaciones que ahí se vivían. Con toda esa reflexión, algo se quedó en su mente, ¿Acaso ella podía fijarse en otras chicas?, porque para lo que ella respecta, su única chica era Serena y si ya no tenía nada con ella, ahora ¿volvían a gustarle los hombres?, eran muchas preguntas y su cabeza no lo soportaría, era mejor centrarse en la película y en la paz que le daba Jenny Humphrey.

La pequeña J, había llegado hasta ahí seguida por un impulso. Si era normal en ella no pensar mucho las cosas y dejarse llevar por lo que su instinto le decía. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior había quedado preocupada por Blair, su conversación en la terraza estaba lejos de haber sido lo que esperaba, porque siempre veía a Blair hacía arriba y nunca espero sinceridad, menos un trato diferente, pero eso obtuvo, lo que le produjo ver la cosas de manera diferente.

Si, en un principio lo único que buscaba era ser del sequito de Blair para poder entrar en el mundo de lujos del Upper east side, y tenía claro que su llave maestra era Blair Waldorf, pero al conocerla, se dio cuenta que era una persona como cualquier otra, que sentía, que lloraba, que tenía desilusiones, así que ahí estaba, intentado consolar, porque aunque se viera joven y no tan experimentada ella sabía que algo había pasado entre Blair y Serena, algo tan importante como para derrumbar a la Queen B.

Ambas disfrutaron de la película, hacían comentarios y se devoraron cada bombón de la gigantesca caja que tenía Blair. La castaña sin duda se estaba logrando despejarse, no podía olvidarlo, pero si por el momento dejar de llorar por Serena.

Una vez terminada la película, Blair se levantó como no pensó que lo haría.

-Creo que es tiempo de darme una ducha…¿Me esperas pequeña J?, así después podemos salir de compras, siempre es una buena terapia-. Expresó Blair-.

-Claro, quien se podría negar a ir de compras con la chica con mejor gusto de la ciudad-. Contestó animada-.

-Muy bien, entonces dame unos minutos y estaré lista, además debemos ir por algo de comer, los chocolates, nunca han sido un alimento nutritivo-. Dijo sonriendo-.

-Lo que tú quieras Blair-. Respondió complaciente-.

Dio el agua para que se temperara mientras se desvestía. Cuando se metió, pudo sentir como el agua tibia limpiaba cada centímetro de su piel, era reconfortante, francamente no podía limpiar su corazón de Serena, pero si deshacerse de todo eso que la agobiaba, de toda esa sensación de derrota, de todas las mentiras que creyó de los labios de Serena. No podía sacarse a la rubia ni un segundo de su cabeza, ahí estaba en cada diminuto espacio de su mente.

Jenny mientras Blair se tomaba su reponedora ducha, siguió acostada en la cama de la castaña, revisando que otros clásicos guardaba en su laptop. Aunque también lo hacía para saber los gustos de Blair, algo en su interior sólo quería obtener información para complacerla y así hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero un ruido le llamó la atención, eran voces que se oían desde el salón, una era de Dorota, quien se excusaba pero intentaba evitar que entrara al dormitorio de Blair y la otra quien le decía que no se iba a ir sin verla era de ¿Serena Van der Woodsen?.

Bastó un par de segundos para estar segura de que si era ella.

-¡Blair! ¡Blair! ¿Dónde estás?...por favor me tienes que escuchar-. Entró gritando la rubia mientras Dorota intentaba detenerla-.

-Señorita Serena, por favor, la Señorita Blair no quiere verla-. Rogaba la mujer-.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me escuché-. Seguía diciendo, hasta que vio quien estaba en la cama de su Blair-.¡¿ Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?-. Increpó acercándose-.

-Yo…vine a ver a Blair-. Respondió intentado sonar firme ante la agresividad de Serena-

-¡Tú eres una novata no tienes por qué estar aquí!-. Exclamó con rabia-.

-La única que no tiene que estar aquí, eres tú Serena-. Expresó Blair quien salió del baño tras escuchar los gritos-.

-Blair, sólo te pido que me escuches, nada más-. Suplicó bajando el tono inmediatamente-.

-Jenny por favor me puedes esperar en el salón, en un momento estoy ahí-. Pidió amablemente lo que sorprendió otra vez a Serena-.

-No hay problema-. Contestó mientras salía con Dorota-.

-Blair, amor, te juro que no significo nada, soy una idiota, me deje cegar por los celos, haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones, cualquier cosa-. Pedía la rubia intentado acercarse pero la castaña mantenía su distancia-.

-Ya no sigas mintiendo Serena, y no me digas que no significo nada porque eso lo sé, para ti, todo sentimiento significa nada-. Contestó con una media sonrisa irónica-.

-No es cierto, lo que tenemos tú y yo es importante para mí, te amo Blair, y no puedo estar así contigo, no puedo dejar que estúpido error te aleje de mí-.

-El amor no son sólo palabras Serena, el amor son acciones, y tú nunca me has demostrado todo ese amor que me dices tener, yo me enfrente a mi madre por ti, iba a dejar a mi novio, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti, y tú que has hecho, al primer obstáculo o que te sientas amenazada correr a los brazos de alguien más, eso no es amor Serena-. Expresó intentando mantenerse firme, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo-.

-Me equivoque, lo sé, pero te juro que es la última vez, voy a luchar por ti y por lo nuestro-. Decía nuevamente intentado acercarse-.

-Ya no hay lo nuestro porque luchar Serena, es momento en que por una vez tú vida te responsabilices por tus errores, siempre todo se te ha dado fácil, por eso crees que con tu encanto y por ser quien eres, ya todo se soluciona, pero no esta vez, no quiero volver a tenerte cerca, no me hables, no me mires, ni siquiera pienses en mí, porque yo te estoy borrando en este momento-. Sentenció ante la mirada de la rubia por la que caían lágrimas de dolor al escuchar esas palabras-.

-No me voy a rendir, tú eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona que me ha hecho sentirme viva…te voy a recuperar Blair, aunque tenga que rogarte por el resto de mi vida-. Expresó y se dio media vuelta para irse, ya no se necesitaban más palabras, de ahora en adelante con acciones recuperaría a su chica-.

Blair se mantuvo firme e intentando verse fría hasta que Serena cruzó la puerta, de ahí cayó en un oscuro torbellino, sus rodillas se hicieron débiles y se derrumbó en el suelo, en medio de sollozos desgarradores, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró y la cobijo en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, no estás sola, yo estaré aquí contigo-. Susurraba Jenny, quien la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando en algo aliviar su pena-.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que les advertí el drama que se venía...que pasará ahora?...Jenny es una amenaza para Serena? le gusta Chuck como aliado?...espero sus review y nos estamos leyendo! Saludos, dany. <strong>


	7. Un rayo de luz

**Hola! Si estoy viva y no tengo justificación por tanta espera, lo único que estaba bloqueada con esta historia, de verdad les pido disculpas. Si aún siguen esta historia, les puedo decir que el capitulo tiene drama, aunque es menos que el anterior, también surge esperanza. Espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete:<strong>

Jenny Humphrey, siempre había sido una persona individualista, siempre pensaba en ella por sobre los demás. Y eso provocaba que muchas veces se sintiera ajena a su familia, los amaba, pero se sentía muy diferente a ellos, sobre todo porque últimamente sólo vivía con su hermano Dan y su papá, los dos hombres de su vida, los dos hombres que nunca la habían entendido.

Pero algo cambio cuando conoció a Blair Waldorf. Sí, sabía de ella por Gossip Girl, y porque nadie en Manhattan, podía no conocerla, pero cuando cruzo palabras por primera vez con ella, toda esa imagen de chica inalcanzable que tenía, cambió. De inmediato sólo intentó ayudarla, hacerla sentir mejor. Y por eso había llegado en primer lugar ese día a su casa. No buscaba acercarse a ella por interés, no ahora, ahora quería simplemente volver a hacerla sonreír.

A penas salió Serena de la habitación, noto por su rostro que nada se había arreglado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, se adentró y buscó con la mirada a Blair. Cuando la vio de rodillas en el suelo, su corazón se apretó, debía, necesitaba, hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tranquila…-. Fue lo único que salió de su garganta-.

Blair no respondió sólo se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la pequeña rubia y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula. Los sollozos se hacían más intensos y con cada uno de ellos, la pena de Blair se hacía más profunda, porque todo se volvía real y ver a Serena cruzar la puerta no era una maldita pesadilla.

-Por favor…no llores-. Le pedía con desesperación la pequeña J-.

-No… puedo…se acabó-. Contestaba entrecortado con la voz apenar audible-.

-Lo que sea lo superaremos, no te dejare sola-. Prometió para calmarla-.

Blair por primera vez calmó su llanto y levantó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con Jenny y fijar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate en los azules de ella.

-¿De verdad?...Tú no me dejaras sola, no te cansaras de mí-. Preguntó vulnerable-.

-Jamás, la verdad quien se aleje de ti o te cambie por alguien debe estar loca, tú eres perfecta, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú-. Respondió regalándole una sonrisa-.

-Gracias, pero no soy perfecta y cuando te des cuenta de eso, te vas a alejar como todos-.

-Para mí lo eres, lo único que no me gusta, es ver esas lágrimas en tu rostro, no hay nadie que pueda merecerlas-. Dijo y con su pulgar amorosamente las secó-.

-Puedo sentir como mi corazón se parte…-. Dijo volviendo a esconder su rostro-.

-Ya pasara, el corazón es fuerte, se sana, tú vas a volver a enamorarte, y de alguien que te cuide y valore, estoy segura-. Le decía acariciando su cabello con amor-.

Blair se sentía segura en los brazos de Jenny, era como si nada más pudiera dañarla más en ese momento, o tal vez era porque Serena le había hecho tanto daño que cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera ocurrir no se compararía. Sabía que Jenny se dio cuenta de todo, había sido demasiado obvio, pero algo la llamaba a confiar, a que su secreto estaba a salvo.

-No me quiero enamorar si tengo que pasar por esto otra vez…-. Dijo la castaña con algo de rencor en su voz-.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado, pero no creo que todo sea dolor, debes quedarte con las cosas lindas y seguir adelante, no te puedes cerrar, somos demasiado jóvenes para hacer eso-. Consolaba y le regalaba una sonrisa para animarla-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Ya verás que mañana verás todo con más calma, eres fuerte Blair, te vas a sobreponer… yo te podría ayudar a superar esto-. Expresó tímidamente-.

Blair levantó el rostro una vez más para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, no tenía claro del todo como interpretar esas palabras. Por Jenny sentía cariño y se sentía segura, pero estaba muy lejos de toda esa pasión que le producía Serena con sólo tomarle la mano.

-Tú…-. Iba a decir con la duda como protagonista de sus palabras-.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, ser tú amiga-. Aclaró la rubia, no quería que Blair pensara que se quería aprovechar de su vulnerabilidad-.

-Gracias…-. Contestó sincera-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por estar aquí conmigo y no hacer comentarios, cualquiera en tú lugar ya lo hubiera publicado en Gossip Girl, la mayoría de las personas que se acercan a mi sólo quieren destruirme para tomar mi lugar, tú eres diferente…gracias por eso-. Dándole una sonrisa-.

-Nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte, eso tenlo por seguro, y ahora es mejor que te levantes, el suelo no es lugar para la Queen B-. Señaló y se levantó primero para ofrecerle su mano a Blair-.

Blair le hiso caso y se levantó para inmediatamente recostarse en su cama, se sentía un poco mejor pero igual de débil, hasta caminar suponía un esfuerzo impresionante para ella.

-Se está haciendo tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya, además tú necesitas descansar-. Dijo Jenny sentándose a un costado para mirarla-.

-Tú… ¿No podrías quedarte?, no quiero estar sola-. Pidió tímidamente-.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-. Sorprendida y alagada por la petición-.

-Sí, podemos ver otra película, sé que no es el mejor de los planes para un sábado por la noche pero….-.

-Me encantaría, deja llamar a mi papá para avisarle, vuelvo en un momento-. Interrumpió, la idea de estar ahí con Blair le encantaba-.

-No hay problema-. Y se giró para fijar su vista en el techo-.

Jenny uso todo su poder de convencimiento para que su papá no se opusiera a que pasara la noche fuera, no quería dejar a Blair sola, además la idea de pasar la noche con la castaña la llenaba de ilusión.

-Ya está hecho, me puedo quedar-. Expresó la rubia acercándose nuevamente-.

Blair le respondió con una sonrisa agradecida, no estaba acostumbrada a pedirle favores a personas que casi no conocía, su naturaleza era desconfiada, pero con la pequeña J, simplemente se dejaba llevar, además se sentía bien poder estar con alguien que no la juzgara o que no esperar algo de ella.

Jenny se recostó a su lado e inmediatamente la castaña se acurruco en su pecho, necesitaba sentirse segura, y la rubia no se negó a protegerla.

La rubia estaba experimentando cosas que no se podía explicar. Estaba desarrollando una adición, estar cerca de Blair, se trasformaba en una necesidad, comparable con cualquier otra necesidad básica para vivir. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, al tener a la castaña apoyada sobre ella. Blair se dio cuenta de eso y se levantó para mirarla en busca de una explicación, pero lo único que encontró fueron dos ojos azules que brillaban de una manera extraordinaria. No preguntó, no quería saber el porqué.

* * *

><p>Serena había salido de la residencia Waldorf hecha un mar de lágrimas, no sólo había sido el rechazo rotundo de Blair lo que le dolía, sino ver a alguien más junto a ella, el miedo que le producía pensar que pudiera reemplazarla era indescriptible. No existía mayor temor en la rubia que ver que otra fuera capaz de quitarle su lugar, de su Blair, era egoísta lo sabía, pero se justificaba pensando que ella era la única capaz de hacer realmente feliz a Blair.<p>

Camino para que el aire le ayudara a calmarse, no podía derrumbarse ahora, necesitaba un plan. Blair tenía razón, no era suficiente con decir te amo, era necesario también demostrarlo con hechos, y ella en eso había fallado estrepitosamente, desde que llegó no había hecho nada para que su castaña confiara en ella, eso debía cambiar.

El dolor en su pecho le impedía pensar con claridad, simplemente no sabía cómo arreglarlo y la desesperación se acrecentaba con cada metro que caminaba sin un sentido, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un destino, su luz siempre ha sido Blair, quien la guiaba, quien le decía a donde ir, y sin ella estaba más perdida que de costumbre, Blair era su destino y ahora no podía llegar ahí.

Entró a un bar de la zona alta de Nueva York, sabía que no era buena idea, pero cuando no estaba con Blair, toda esa antigua Serena volvía, esa que cada vez que tenía un problema se borraba. Su naturaleza autodestructiva salía en todo su esplendor.

Se sentó en la barra y en menos de una hora, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas se había bebido. Todo daba vueltas, pero el dolor no disminuía, Blair seguía ahí en cada pensamiento, recuerdo, aún si respiraba profundo podía capturar su aroma, ese tan característico que en la intimidad la volvía loca. Podía olvidar todo, podía no saber ciertamente donde estaba, pero su amor por Blair, seguía tan latente como cuando estaba sobria, el alcohol ya no funcionaba como calmante, sólo la hacía sentir patética y sola. Una perdedora que por estúpida había perdido a la única persona que había amado.

Cuando intentó levantarse casi cae de golpe al suelo, entendió que no estaba en condiciones para irse a casa. Buscó su celular y marcó un número, llamó a quien había sido su salvador, su amigo.

Chuck, iba de regresó en su limosina cuando recibió el llamado de Serena, con sólo escuchar la voz de la rubia noto de inmediato que no estaba bien, por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que no demoro en llegar-.

-Otra vez en las mismas condiciones Van Der Woodsen-. Exclamó al verla y giró la cabeza en negación-.

-Todo salió mal, me odia-. Contestó tomando el brazo que le ofreció el castaño-.

-Lo supuse, las personas no se suelen emborracharse cuando las cosas les salen bien-. Expresó sarcástico-.

-No quiere verme, no quiere nada conmigo-. Seguía diciendo mientras Chuck la subía a su limo-.

-Tienes que darle tiempo, tiene herido el orgullo, tú deberías saberlo, antes de que te metieras en su cama era tú mejor amigas-. Le recordó-.

-Creo que nunca fue mi mejor amiga, creo que siempre estuve enamorada de ella, perdí tanto tiempo, soy una estúpida y ahora que por fin había aceptado que también tenía sentimientos por mí, lo echo todo a perder-. Se reclamaba la rubia-.

-No eres estúpida, sólo cometes errores demasiado seguido, no te recrimines ahora, no estás en el mejor de los estado…-. Aconsejo paciente-.

-Sabes lo peor de todo, esa pequeña trepadora estaba con ella, ¡En su cama!-. Exclamó-. Busca cualquier situación para estar con ella…-.

-¿De quién estás hablando?-. Confundido-.

-Jenny Humphrey-. Contestó con desdén-.

-Veo que la Queen B, no pierde su tiempo, y tengo que agregar que tiene muy buen gusto con las mujeres-. Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¡No seas idiota! No tiene nada con ella, Blair no me haría eso, aunque en este momento no estemos bien, ella me quiere-. Expresó a la defensiva-.

-No tengo dudas acerca de eso, pero cuando uno está herido toma lo más cercano para pasar las penas, no le des ese espacio, no te arriesgues-.

-Lo sé-. Aceptó-.

Iban bajando o mejor dicho Chuck la iba bajando, caminaron los metros hacía la entrada del hotel, cuando alguien los interceptó.

-Serena, necesito que hablemos-. Pidió Dan-.

-Ahora no-. Respondió la rubia cortante-.

-Por favor, necesito saber que pasa entre nosotros…-. Preguntó Humphrey-.

-Nada pasa entre nosotros Dan, lo del beso fue un error que no volveré a cometer, así que por favor no me sigas buscando ni te acerques a mí-. Pidió Serena-.

-No creo que haya sido un error, creo que sientes algo por mí pero te importa demasiado lo que puedan decir tus amigos-. Expresó-. Por eso ahora quieres alejarme-.

-Eres realmente patético Humphrey-. Intervino Chuck en tono de burla-.

-¡Tú no interfieras en esto!-. Exclamó y se acercó más a la rubia dándose cuenta el estado en que estaba-. ¿Estás borracha?-.

-No, tiene un ligero grado de alcohol en la sangre-. Bass quien seguía burlándose de Dan-.

-¡Tú la emborrachaste!-. Acusó-.

-Nadie me hiso nada, Chuck sólo está ayudándome, necesito descansar así que por favor entiende y déjame tranquila-. Pidió nuevamente Serena-.

-Él se quiere aprovechar de ti, no te voy a dejar sola con Bass-. Y tomó el otro brazo de Serena para alejarla de Chuck-.

-¡Suéltame!-. Exclamó Serena tratando de zafarse pero su estado no le permitía hacerlo-.

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras!-. Defendió Chuck empujando a Dan-.

-¡Y yo te dije que no interfirieras!-. Contestó y le lanzó un golpe que le dio entre el ojo y la nariz lo que produjo que perdiera el equilibrio-.

-¡Que hiciste idiota!-. Le recriminó Serena ayudando a levantarse a Chuck-.

-Yo…-. Iba a justificarse Dan quien no era agresivo pero perdió en un momento la cabeza-.

-¡Tú eres un idiota que no entiendo con palabras!-. Exclamó la rubia enfurecida-. Escúchame bien porque va a ser la última vez que te dirija la palabra, no quiero saber de ti, no me gustas, no quiero estar contigo y no porque me importe lo que otros piensen de mi, sino porque estoy enamorada de otra persona, alguien con quien ni siquiera puedes compararte, así que por última vez te digo, aléjate de mi o en este preciso momento llamó a seguridad para que te saquen-. Amenazó la rubia a quien el efecto del alcohol se le había ido con todo lo sucedido-.

Dan no sabía que responder a todo ese discurso tan drástico y seguro de Serena. Dio la media vuelta con resignación, bajo la cabeza y se retiro de ahí. Porque si algo de dignidad tenía su única opción era esa, irse de ahí.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la rubia examinando la cara de Chuck-.

-Sí-. Contestó aguantándose su dolor-.

-Vamos a la habitación para ponerte hielo-. Expresó la rubia-.

-Eso sería una buena idea-. Aceptó el castaño-.

-Lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa, primero te llamó borracha para que vayas por mi y ahora te golean por mi culpa-. Se lamentó Serena-.

-No te preocupes, no fue tú culpa que ese imbécil no entendiera con palabras, además verte gritándole y humillándolo vale la pena el golpe-. Contestó Bass-.

Serena respondió con una sonrisa. Jamás ni es sus sueños más bizarros pensó que Chuck la defendería de esa forma, pero daba gracias por tenerlo, sin él, ya se habría derrumbado por completo.

Subieron a la habitación, ayudo a poner hielo en la cara de Chuck para disminuir la inflamación que ya se volvía visible.

El chico le dijo que era mejor que descansaran, y Serena se acomodó otra vez en el sofá de la habitación, no tenía fuerza ni ánimo para enfrentar a su madre.

* * *

><p>El último día de descanso antes volver a la escuela pasó rápido. Para mala suerte de Blair quien sabia que cuando fuera a la escuela, tendría que ver a Serena y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que no se rendiría e iría con todo para intentar que ella la perdonara.<p>

Blair iba en su auto, mirando por la ventana. Con cada metro que avanzaba el vehículo sus nervios aumentaban. No sabía que hacer realmente, sabía que su debilidad por Serena era algo que no controlaba racionalmente, la veía y todos los muros que construían se caían. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa coqueta se le hacía irresistible y más que odiarla, unas ganas de besarla se apropiaban de ella.

Cuando bajo, su grupo de amigas la esperaban en la entrada. Buscó con la vista a Jenny, la pequeña rubia se había trasformado en su lugar seguro, pero al parecer aún no llegaba. Avanzó sin decir mucho, no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguna de ellas.

-Hola Blair-. Saludó Jenny quien venía siguiéndola-.

-¡Hola!-. Exclamó con una sonrisa-.

-Toma-. Ofreció entregándole un café-. Me demore porque había gente en el Starbucks-. Se justificó-.

-Gracias, no tendrías que haberlo hecho-. Agradeció sorprendida-. ¿Y como sabes cuál me gusta?-.

-Tengo mis contactos-. Contestó guiñando un ojo-.

Blair se acercó a ella e ignoro al resto de las chicas. Caminaron conversando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana y de nuevos planes que se comenzaban a formar. La castaña iba tan concentrada que no noto hasta cuando estaba muy cerca, que Nate la esperaba apoyado en la pared y con no muy buena cara. Había olvidado por completo que lo dejo en la fiesta sin explicación y no respondió ninguna de sus llamadas en todo el fin de semana.

-¿Quieres que te espere?-. Preguntó Jenny al ver como la expresión de Blair cambio radicalmente-.

-No, es algo que ya va tiempo que solucione, podemos vernos en el próximo break-. Contestó-.

-Está bien-. Aceptó no muy feliz-. Igual me puedes llamar si me necesitas y yo salgo de clases-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-. Contestó, le gustaba sentir que alguien se preocupaba de ella-.

Jenny se alejó no muy segura, había desarrollado un instinto de protección por esa chica que nunca había sentido antes y ante cualquier amenaza reaccionaba. Quería estar ahí y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que nadie se atreviera a dañarla.

-Por fin apareces-. Exclamó Nate visiblemente molesto-.

-Lo lamento…yo no quise…-. Se iba a justificar-.

-¿No quisiste que? ¿Dejarme solo en el baile o ignorarme por todo el fin de semana?-. Preguntó sarcástico-.

-Lamento todo, no me he sentido muy bien, el día del baile sólo quería irme a casa…-. Explicó bajando la mirada-.

-Y te costaba mucho avisarme, me habrías ahorrado hacer el papel de idiota, porque te busqué toda la maldita noche, me preocupe porque no me contéstate el teléfono… ¡Soy tu novio maldita sea! ¡Me debes aunque sea una explicación coherente!-. Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-.

Blair agradeció que la mayoría del alumnado ya estuviera en clases, Nate estaba alzando la voz cada vez más y eso no se podía disimular, era claro que la pareja de oro no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Tenía claro que no iba a entrar a su primera clase y así era mejor, prefería ya terminar eso de una vez por todas, la situación no se podía sostener por más tiempo.

-Primero baja la voz, estoy a centímetros de ti así que no es necesario que me grites-. Pidió usando toda esa arrogancia que tenía-.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Te importa nuestra relación?-. Preguntó obviando la petición de su novia-.

-No lo sé-. Respondió sincera-. De un tiempo a esta parte son más peleas que otra cosa, tu y yo ya no nos estamos entendiendo-.

-Peleas porque tú estas diferente, has cambiado y eso en notorio, ya no te importa ni nuestra relación, ni yo-. Expresó herido-.

-Nate…yo no quiero lastimarte pero tampoco es justo que me eches toda la culpa, cuando una pareja no funciona no es culpa de uno sólo-. Se defendió-.

-¿Y a quien más debo culpar?, Porque realmente me estoy esforzando, intento ser el mejor novio para ti, pero tú pareces no verlo, siempre he estado a tu lado, apoyándote en todo lo que quieres, cuidando de ti o ya olvidaste que cuando Serena se fue yo me mantuve ahí para consolarte mientras llorabas-. Recordó-.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, cualquier comentario referente a la rubia le afectaba más de lo su orgullo le permitía asumir.

-Lo sé…pero…ya no es lo mismo-. Murmuró bajando la mirada-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Preguntó tomando del mentón a Blair para que lo mirara a los ojos-.

Blair se quedaba sin palabras, no podía seguir con esa relación, estaba desgastada y definitivamente ella ya no lo quería. Nate se merecía una chica que lo quisiera.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos-. Exigió el chico-.

-Esta relación ya no puede seguir, lo siento Nate-. Afirmó lo más segura que podía estar en ese momento-.

-¿Hay alguien más?, y no me mientas porque te conozco-. Advirtió-.

-Sí-. Fue su respuesta-. Yo no quise, pero me enamore de alguien más…-.

-Yo no merezco esto… ¿Quien es?-. Exigió saber con cada vez menos paciencia-.

-Eso es algo mío, no te lo voy a decir-. Contestó-.

-¡Dime quien es!-. Exclamó y la tomó de ambos brazos sacudiéndola-.

-¡Suéltame!-. Le pidió con temor, nunca había visto a Nate tan fuera de sí-.

-¡No hasta que me digas quien es!-. Sus ojos mostraban exaltación y su tono de voz era amenazante-.

-¡Que la sueltes idiota!-. Exclamó una rubia quien lo empujo con fuerza y puso a Blair tras de ella-.

-¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Déjame con mi novia!-. Contestó enfurecido-.

-¡Ya no soy tu novia! ¡Se termino!-. Dijo Blair con temor-.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, no me vas a dejar sin una explicación-. Advirtió y se fue casi corriendo con el orgullo más que herido-.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la rubia-.

-Sí-. Respondió tímidamente-.

Serena quiso abrazarla, veía en los ojos de Blair aún el temor, pequeños estremecimientos se apropiaban de su cuerpo y no sacaba palabra, verla en ese estado le hacía hervir la sangre y sólo pensaba en perseguir a Nate para que pagara por haberla tratado así. Pero era mejor estar ahí, junto a ella, hacerla sentir segura.

No sabía porque estaba ahí justo en ese momento, quizás su impuntualidad natural, pero lo agradecía. No iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Blair estaba cediendo una vez más e iba a caer en los brazos de Serena pero recordó lo ocurrido en los últimos días y retrocedió.

-Gracias, pero es mejor que me vaya-. Expresó Blair-.

-Quédate un momento, hablemos-. Pidió suavemente la rubia tomando su mano-.

-No tenemos de que hablar, ya esta todo claro entre nosotras, así que suéltame, déjame ir-. Contestó con calma-.

-Yo jamás voy a dejarte ir, sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo dejarte ir porque no se como hacerlo, tú estás dentro de mi, despierto pensando en ti, respiro pensando en ti, y me duermo cada noche con la ilusión de soñar contigo-. Expresó la rubia fijando sus ojos en los de la castaña-.

-Serena detente, ya no quiero escucharte…-. Cada palabra le dolía, porque le hacía ilusión, le daban ganas de olvidar todo-.

-No puedo, no me quiero detener porque es la verdad, sé que fui una idiota, que no estás conmigo ahora porque lo eche todo a perder, pero quiero que tengas claro que no hay nadie más, sólo tú, dame otra oportunidad…-. La rubia acariciando con amor su mano-.

-No puedo, tú me heriste Serena, jugaste conmigo una vez, y eso me duele, me hiciste sentir engañada aunque no teníamos ninguna relación-. Contestó-.

-Sí tenemos algo, algo que va más allá que una etiqueta, yo te amo, y tú me amas…-. Se apresuró a decir-.

-¿Ahora me amas? Y donde estaba todo ese amor cuando te besabas con el idiota, tú no me amas porque cuando se ama no se hiere-. Increpó-.

-Fue un error, te vi con ella y los celos se apropiaron de mí, vi todo oscuro y cuando reaccione fue demasiado tarde-. Se lamentó-.

-Tú lo has dicho, es demasiado tarde, ya no quiero estar contigo…-. Expresó sabiendo que se estaba mintiendo así misma-.

-No me digas eso, no acabes con lo nuestro…-. Pidió con sus ojos brillantes-.

-Yo no estoy acabado con nada, tú acabaste con lo nuestro, acabaste con cualquier sentimiento que podía tener por ti…-. Seguía mintiendo-.

-¿Ya no me amas?-. Preguntó ya a punto de llorar-.

Blair vio directamente a esos ojos que ahora se veían azul oscuro, como el cielo amenazando con una tormenta, y no podía mentirles, aunque utilizara todas las máscaras que había construido con los años, no lo conseguiría.

-Te amo, siempre lo haré-. Respondió-.

Antes de que Serena reaccionara Blair había soltado su mano y corrido muy lejos de ella. La rubia se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero con una sensación agradable, mientras existiera un sentimiento, ella lucharía para volver con Blair.

Otra rubia había observado a la distancia aquella interacción y no le gustaba para nada. No sabía ciertamente que habían hablado, pero ver a Blair correr no era buena señal. Por lo que tomó valentía no sabía de donde y se acercó a donde estaba Serena aún sin moverse.

-Hasta cuando le vas a hacer daño-. Exclamó Jenny con un tono seguro-.

-Disculpa… ¿De que estás hablando?-. Preguntó Serena arrogante y cruzando sus brazos-.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, de Blair y de como le haces daño-. Contestó intentando no parecer intimidada-.

-Hazme un favor y no te entrometas en esto, no es tu asunto lo que pasa entre Blair y yo-.

-Si le afecta a Blair entonces si es mi asunto, no quiero verla mal ni triste por tú culpa, porque cada vez que la he visto llorar ha sido por tú culpa-. Acusó la pequeña J-.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de odio, sabía que esas palabras tenían mucho de razón, había hecho llorar a Blair, la había echo sufrir y eso algo que no se perdonaba aún. De igual manera no iba a reconocerle nada a esa chica que no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en su relación.

-¿Qué interés tienes tú en Blair?-. Le preguntó directa Serena, tenía un presentimiento-.

-Yo…-. Soy su amiga…que otro interés podría ser…-.

-No te creo-. Increpó segura-. A Blair puedes mentirle y decirle que quieres ser su amiga, pero yo me doy cuenta como la miras…-.

-¿Y si tuviera otro tipo de interés?, No tengo que explicártelo a ti-. Contestó-.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella-. Amenazó Serena acercándose para infundir temor-.

-Tú no me adviertes nada, yo no me voy a alejar de ella, me necesita y le prometí que estaría a su lado-. Expresó manteniendo la postura-.

-Mira pequeña trepadora, Blair me quiere a mí y eso lo sabes, no tienes ninguna oportunidad-. Dijo exasperada-.

-Eso lo veremos-. Contestó y se dio la media vuelta dando esa conversación por terminada-.

Serena la vio caminar y la atacaron unas ganas impresionantes de seguirla y a golpes sacarle la idea de querer quitarle a Blair, pero sabía que eso sólo le traería más problemas, por lo que ahora debía aguantarse y pensar, actuar de una vez por todas con inteligencia.

Su plan para reconquistar a Blair comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Nadie le iba a quitar el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Comienza la batalla!... A quienes llegaron hasta aquí gracias y los que le comentan Muchas gracias!<p>

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo avanzado así que lo público en los próximos días...Saludos, Dany.


	8. La cita part 1

**Hola! Acá estoy nuevamente y mejorando mis tiempo de actualización, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por comentarla. **

**Sé que en los últimos capítulos ha reinado el drama, y en este baja la dosis, de hecho creo que les va a gustar mucho...Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip girl no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Ocho:<p>

Blair vagaba por los pasillos del Constance Billard . Caminaba sin un rumbo, a paso lento y meciendo sus brazos a son de una melodía que sólo ella escuchaba. Iba relajada, fuera de cualquier escrutinio público, ya que nadie estaba ahí más que ella. Su mente divagaba por diferentes escenarios, analizaba los últimos hechos ocurridos en su vida y las consecuencias que traerían consigo. Tenía claro que iba a tener que explicar el porqué de su rompimiento con Nate y estaba cansada de eso. Estaba aburrida de tener que explicar cada una de sus acciones y decisiones, había días en que le gustaría irse a otro lugar, donde nadie la conociera y simplemente ser libre.

Porque claro está, ser la Queen B tiene miles de privilegios, pero uno de ellos, nunca ha sido la libertad. Avanzaba hacía uno de los patios, cuando sintió el sonido de la campana, lo que significaba que en segundos habría personas por todos lados y en menos de ese tiempo, ella tendría a su alrededor, chicas que la obedecían y juzgaban por igual. Y eso, el sólo pensarlo se volvía insoportable en ese momento.

Se ubicó en una de las mesas de la cafetería que daba a la ventana, para beber un café y esperando no ser interrumpida, con todo lo que le había pasado durante parte de esa mañana era suficiente, no quería lidiar con nada más, ni con nadie más.

-Hola…-.

Claramente sus ruegos de que nadie la molestara no fueron escuchados, sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista y vio a la pequeña J, con esa encantadora sonrisa no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

-Hola-. Contestó la castaña-.

-Puedo sentarme o quieres estar sola-. Preguntó la rubia-.

-Siéntate, creo que ya pensé todo lo que necesitaba-. Dijo con calma-.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó con preocupación-.

-Bien supongo, Nate me odia pero era lo mejor, en algún momento se le va a pasar la rabia y entenderá que no podíamos seguir juntos-. Respondió mirándola a los ojos-.

-¿O sea que terminaste definitivamente con él?-. Exclamó sorprendida-.

-Sí, que más podía hacer, nuestra relación ya no funcionaba, yo…ya no lo quería-. Expresó bajando la mirada-.

-Entonces es lo mejor, tú te mereces estar con alguien de quien estés enamorada-. Dijo guardando la secreta esperanza de poder ser esa persona-.

Blair desvió la vista, fijándola hacía el patio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero Serena estaba sentada junto a Chuck. Parecía una conversación amena, entre dos confidentes, se regalaban sonrisa y la distancia entre ellos era exigua. Levantó levemente las cejas con sorpresa y su gestó tranquilo cambio radicalmente, nunca pensó en sentir celos de Bass, pero en ese instante, esa palabra era la única capaz de calificar lo que sentía.

Jenny buscó con su mirada buscando que había hecho que Blair dejara de hablarle y focalizara su atención en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta no le sorprendió, la única persona capaz de hacer cambiar tanto el ánimo de Blair, era esa rubia.

-Al parecer se han trasformado en buenos amigos o tal vez mucho más que eso-. Dijo Jenny para romper el silencio-.

Blair se giró rápidamente esperando una explicación a ese comentario.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?-. Preguntó con un tono que salió más agresivo del que esperaba-.

-No mucho, sólo que Dan es el responsable del moretón que tiene Chuck en la cara, y no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber por quien pelearon-. Contestó con insidia vio la oportunidad de sembrar la duda en Blair-.

-¿Por Serena?-. Preguntó-.

-Sí, la otra noche mi hermano fue a verla al hotel y la vio entrar del brazo de Bass y no en las mejores condiciones, así que se agarró a golpes con Chuck por ella-. Agregó la rubia-.

Blair no esperaba esa información, conocía perfectamente la reputación de Chuck Bass y si él entraba con una chica a su hotel, no era para que simplemente durmiera a su lado. Lo que no creía es que Serena hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así. Porque podría perdonarle alguna vez que haya besado a Humphrey pero el haber dormido con Bass jamás podría hacerlo.

-¿Blair?-. Dijo la rubia para captar su atención, la castaña se había quedado en silencio-.

-Es mejor que nos vamos, tenemos clases-. Expresó cambiando el tema-.

* * *

><p>Serena estaba con Chuck en el patio que tenían en común ambas escuelas, él se había trasformado en su único amigo, la única persona en la que podía confiar sin temor a ser traicionada.<p>

-Creo que ese ojo luce mucho mejor que anoche-. Expresó la rubia tocando levemente la cara de Bass-.

-Sí, aunque sigue doliendo, lo bueno es que me da un aspecto de "bad boy" que atrae más a las chicas de lo normal-. Contestó tomándoselo con humor-.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Exclamó Serena chocando su hombro con el de él-.

-Entonces, vamos a lo importante, ahora que la Queen B, esta soltera y tienes el camino libre ¿Qué piensas hacer para conquistarla?-. Preguntó directo el castaño-.

-No tengo el camino tan libre como crees, pero aún sí, creo que corro con algo de ventaja-. Contestó-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Interrogó confundido-.

-La pequeña Humphrey, hoy día tuvimos algo así como una declaración de guerra-. Recordó Serena-.

-¿Y de verdad piensas que puede ser competencia?-. Preguntó para darle ánimo-.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no puedo ignorar que tiene cualidades y logró acercarse lo suficiente a Blair como para intentar conquistarla, pero yo tengo algo que ella no tiene…-. Expresó con confianza-.

-¿Y eso sería?-.

-Blair esta enamorada de mi, hoy me dijo otra vez…-. Recordó la rubia y una inmensa sonrisa cubrió todo su rostro-.

-Igual no te sientas segura Van der Woodsen, recuerda lo que hemos hablado, además Blair lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de orgullo y sólo por eso puede darle una oportunidad a Jenny-. Aconsejó el joven-.

-Lo sé, por eso tengo que primero ganarme su confianza otra vez, voy a tomar lo que ofrezca y si eso es sólo su amistad por el momento, seré la mejor amiga que haya tenido, pero no me voy a rendir, Blair va a volver a estar conmigo y cuando eso pase no cometeré los mismo errores-. Expresó con convicción la rubia-.

-¡Dios Van Der Woodsen! Realmente estás enamorada, nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente como para ser testigo de eso-. Exclamó para molestarla-.

-¡Te había dicho que eres un imbécil!-. Contestó riéndose-.

-Algunas veces-.

-Lo eres, aunque eres él imbécil que ha sido más sincero conmigo y que me ha ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio-. Dijo sincera-.

-Somos amigos y por lo que han dicho eso es lo que hacen los amigos, apoyarse y cuidarse-. Contestó el joven-.

-Gracias Chuck-.

-Puedes seguir contando conmigo Serena-. Expresó el castaño-.

-Lo sé y ahora será mejor que entremos o llegaré tarde otra vez-.

-La pregunta es ¿Llegas temprano algunas vez?-. Preguntó sarcástico-.

-Esta vez lo intentaré, así que adiós-. Se despidió-.

-Nos vemos, Serena-. Contestó Chuck-.

* * *

><p>A Serena el día se le había pasado rápido, compartía algunas clases con Blair, como era de esperar ya que ambas estaban en último año de segundaria. Sus miradas habían coincidido en algunos instantes y ella no perdía posibilidad para regalarle esa impresionante y hermosa sonrisa de la que era dueña. La que no había sido devuelta por Blair, que al contrario la miraba como juzgándola, cómo buscando algo que pudiera tener escondido. La rubia no entendía del todo esa expresión, pero lo atribuía tal vez a la conversación que habían tenido horas antes.<p>

Al salir tomó un taxi para dirigirse a su hotel. Al principio le había sido incomodo vivir en una habitación de hotel, era todo tan impersonal, tan frío, pero ahora al tener la compañía de Chuck, quien también vivía ahí, provocaba esa situación más llevadera.

Entró y se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Su madre posiblemente estaba en el nuevo departamento supervisando los detalles de la remodelación y su hermano Erick, debe haber tardado en la escuela o tal vez haber salido con algún amigo, en su interior deseaba lo segundo, su hermano podía ser muy solitario, introvertido, por lo que conocer a alguien seguro le ayudaba a salir de esa depresión que en un momento lo llevó a atentar contra su vida.

Se desvistió dejando, cada prenda del uniforme esparcida por diferentes lugares de la habitación. Se puso una bata y se dispuso a tener un relajante baño. Se metió a la tina que con anterioridad había preparado y disfruto del agua tibia con burbujas que cubría cada parte de ese trabajado y bronceado cuerpo.

Mientras se relajaba, su mente pensaba en cómo podría recuperar la confianza de Blair. Sabía que sería un trabajo arduo, pero que si lo lograba valdría la pena, por volver a besar esos labios, cualquier esfuerzo seguro vale la pena. Pensó en comenzar con detalles, enviarle chocolates, flores, vestidos de alta costura, alguna que otra joya. Podía sonar cliché pero sabía lo que Blair adoraba las películas antiguas, por lo que ser cortejada a la vieja usanza, era algo que seguro funcionaba. Eso ciertamente lo tenía a su favor, nadie conocía mejor a la Queen B, que ella, no había detalle de la vida o preferencias de la castaña que Serena ignorara.

Ahí estaba, concentrada en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió sonar el timbre de la habitación en forma insistente. No quería salir de la tina, estaba cómoda y relajada lo que le permitía concentrarse con mayor facilidad. El ruido era cada vez más molesto, que termino por hacer que se resignara y con cierta molestia levantarse para abrir.

Se cubrió tan solo con la bata y mientras caminaba hacía la puerta maldecía a quien fuera que estuviera atrás.

-¡Dios espero que sea importante o sino…!-. Exclamó la rubia al abrir-.

-¿O sino que?-. Preguntó Blair con su voz un tono más bajo y arrogante-.

Blair fijo su mirada inmediatamente en lo que llevaba Serena, o más precisamente en lo que no llevaba. Sus ojos hicieron el recorrido desde el pelo húmedo de la rubia, pasando por esas pequeñas gotas de agua que se colaban por el cuello, hasta llegar quien sabe dónde, pero a lugares que seguro Blair quería explorar. Intentó agitar la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, pero las gotas de agua que tenía en el cuello la rubia, no la estaban ayudando, sólo deseaba tirarse encima de ella y con su lengua saborear cada uno de esos espacios.

-¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí?-. Preguntó Serena quien noto de inmediato que miradas le estaba dando Blair-.

Blair no respondió simplemente dio unos pasos para instalarse en la espaciosa habitación.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Una soda o un té?-. Preguntó amable la rubia-.

-No gracias, vine a algo muy puntual y me voy-. Contestó intentando fijar su vista en cualquier cosa menos en la impresionante rubia semidesnuda que estaba al frente-.

-Si es así, dímelo ¿De que quieres hablar?-. Sentándose en uno de los sofás-.

-Puedes primero ponerte algo decente, no quiero conversar contigo si estás sólo cubierta por eso-. Pidió no muy amablemente y apuntándola sin fijar su vista en ella-.

-¿Qué acaso no te puedes concentrar?-. Preguntó la rubia con un tono muy sensual-.

-Serena…-. Contestó en un tono que denotaba advertencia-. Si no eres capaz de tener una conversación normal, entonces me voy-.

Serena la miró y sabía que hablaba en serio, por lo que se levantó y fue a su habitación. Intentó demorarse lo menos posible, por lo que sólo se puso unos Jeans y una camiseta.

-¿Ahora sí?-. Preguntó irónica la rubia-.

Blair había esperado paciente, estaba algo nerviosa, se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras jugaba con sus manos y su vista permanecía en el piso. Cuando sintió la voz de Serena inmediatamente centró su atención en la rubia, la que se ubicó a su lado, muy cerca, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Ahora sí-. Contestó la castaña-.

-Entonces, ¿De que quieres hablar?-. Preguntó-.

-Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas sincera, no quiero más mentiras de tu parte-. Dijo directa-.

-Ok, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?-. Preguntó curiosa-.

-¿Qué hay entre Chuck Bass y tú?, Porque todos sabemos que Bass no tiene amigas, y que cualquier chica que este cerca de él, es porque o se la quiere llevar a la cama o ya se la llevó a la cama-. Expresó Blair con una expresión seria-.

Serena sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita. Blair había ido hasta su habitación porque estaba celosa y aunque le haya dicho unos días antes que ya no quería nada con ella, ahí estaba pidiéndole explicaciones como si de su novia se tratara.

-Es mi amigo nada más, aunque no lo creas si puede tener una amiga-. Contestó conservando esa expresión divertida-.

-Por favor, conozco a Chuck, él no esta cerca de alguien por mera compañía, siempre busca algo a cambio-. Rebatió-.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero me equivoque, desde que volví se ha comportado como un verdadero amigo, y lo más cerca que he dormido de él, es en su sofá-. Respondió-.

Blair la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que mintiera, pero la conocía a la perfección y sabía que decía la verdad. Su expresión seria se relajó, y reprimió esa sonrisa que con ímpetu buscaba salir.

-Ok, eso es lo único que quería saber-. Dijo e intentó levantarse-.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó la rubia sosteniendo su mano y reteniéndola a su lado-. Porque te importa que yo hubiera estado con Chuck, si se supone que tú ya no quieres nada conmigo-.

-Estaba preocupada, nada más, tú sabes la reputación de Bass, no es seguro involucrarse con él-. Contestó desviando la vista-.

-Seguro, gracias por tu preocupación, ahora ¿Me dices la verdad?-. Presionó Serena-.

-Serena…-. Como pidiéndole que no siguiera con eso-.

-Blair, sé que es porque me quieres y no soportas la idea de verme con alguien más, lo mismo me pasa a mi, terminemos con esto si, dame otra oportunidad-. Pidió sin soltar su mano y girándose para quedar más cerca aún-.

-No es tan fácil, me heriste y no confió en ti-. Contestó-.

-Lo sé y la oportunidad que te estoy pidiendo es para eso, para recuperar tu confianza, para reconquistarte...-.

-No lo sé…-. Dijo dubitativa-.

-Sólo una cita-. Fue lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento-.

-¿Una cita?-. Preguntó extrañada-.

-Sí, déjame llevarte a un lugar bonito, sólo tú y yo, una noche romántica ¿sí?, por favor-. Suplicó Serena-.

-¿En serio Serena? ¿Te volviste loca?, sabes que Gossip Girl tiene cubierto cada lugar en Nueva York y créeme tú y yo en una cita le daríamos la noticia del año…-. Expresó-.

-Te prometo que será un lugar donde nadie pueda sacarnos fotos ni nada, tú sólo acepta, déjame a mí preocuparme de esos detalles-. Insistió la rubia con ilusión-.

Blair estaba teniendo una batalla interna. Se moría de ganas de aceptar, de darle otra oportunidad a Serena, pero cierta parte de si misma aún tenía miedo, sabía lo que dolía que la rubia le fallara , y si lo hacía otra vez, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

-Será tú última oportunidad, y esta vez hablo en serio-. Contestó-.

-¡Te juro que no fallaré!-. Exclamó feliz la rubia y abrazándola-.

Disfrutó de los escasos segundos que se mantuvo esa unión. Blair se separó y se levantó.

-Ahora sí debo irme…nos vemos en la escuela-. Se despidió-.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-. Se ofreció amable-.

Cuando recorrieron los metros faltantes quedaron frente a frente.

-Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo-. Agradeció nuevamente-.

-Espero no arrepentirme-. Contestó-.

-No lo harás-. Con una coqueta sonrisa-.

-Ok, será mejor que me vaya…estamos en contacto-. Se despidió nuevamente-.

-Te avisó cuando tenga la fecha, y nos vemos en la escuela-. Respondió-.

Serena antes de que Blair pudiera salir del todo de la habitación, se acercó para darle un prolongado beso en la mejilla. Aproximó lo más posible su cuerpo al de Blair, aspiro su aroma y sus respiraciones se mesclaron. Cuando se separó noto como la castaña tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas y los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados.

-Te quiero-. Susurró en su oído-.

Blair la miró a los ojos y salió de ahí. Porque si demoraba un segundo más, se iría directo a los labios de esa rubia que sabía exactamente como provocarla.

Serena cerró la puerta y sonrió con suficiencia, estaba avanzando. Lo siguiente fue tomar su teléfono celular, necesitaba comenzar desde ya a preparar esa cita con Blair.

_-Hola…Chuck, necesito tu ayuda-._

* * *

><p>Los tres primeros días después de eso, habían pasado rápido. No habían vuelto a hablarse y si no fuera porque Jenny no se despegaba ni un segundo del lado de Blair para Serena esos días habrían sido mucho más agradables. De igual manera, estaba invirtiendo todo su tiempo en la preparación de la gran cita. No podía ser algo corriente, porque se estaba jugando su última oportunidad.<p>

-Van Der Woodsen-. Saludó Chuck-.

-Hola… ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?-. Preguntó con ansiedad la rubia-.

-Calma, por supuesto que lo tengo aquí esta…-. Contestó entregando un juego de llaves-. La primera parte esta coordinada y lista, y esas son las llaves del lugar que me pediste-.

-¡Gracias!-. Exclamó Serena lanzándose a los brazos de Bass-.

-Puse todo lo necesario, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, sólo hacer que la Queen B esté allí-. Contestó-.

-Eso está hecho-. Dijo con seguridad-.

Serena tomó su celular y envió un mensaje inmediatamente. Buscó con la mirada a Blair para notar su expresión.

Blair estaba ubicada en otro punto de la escuela, cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono. El mensaje era claro y conciso.

_-Mañana a las 8 p.m. pasaran por ti. S-._

Blair sonrió, recordaba haber aceptado la cita con Serena, pero no esperaba que fuera en tan poco tiempo. Tecleo rápido para responder.

-_¿Tengo que usar algo especial? .B-._

_-Como si alguien pudiera decirte a ti que usar, sólo luce hermosa. S-._

_-Yo soy hermosa, eso no va a ser problema. B-._

_-Lo sé, prepárate para la mejor cita de tu vida. S-._

Blair no lograba quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorada que sólo Serena era capaz de producir. Ya en su mente descartaba lo que definitivamente no usaría y lo que tendría alguna oportunidad. Después de algunos minutos decidió que era urgente que apenas saliera de la escuela, ir de compras.

-Blair…estás escuchándome-. Expresó Jenny quien hace minutos que intentaba captar la atención de la castaña-.

-Lo siento, tenía la mente en otra cosa-. Se disculpó-. ¿Qué me decías?-.

-Que podríamos ir a alguna parte después de clases…-. Invitó tímida la pequeña J-.

-No puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…-.

-Entiendo ¿Qué tal mañana?-. Insistió-.

-Tengo planes…tal vez el sábado…-. Respondió-.

-¿Planes?-. Preguntó sorprendida-.

-Sí-. Y fue la única información que soltó-.

Jenny no quiso presionarla para saber con quien tenía planes, pero quien fuera, había logrado que Blair no dejara de sonreír en ningún momento. Y eso le producía unos profundos celos, porque tenía una idea de quien podría tratarse.

* * *

><p>Viernes, 7:30 p.m.<p>

Blair estaba en su habitación, y ya había más de cinco vestidos con etiqueta que compró el día anterior, arrojados sobre su cama. Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Hasta que se volvió a mirar al espejo y ese último vestido era el perfecto. Se ajustaba divinamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, el escote mostraba lo justo y ese sensual color rojo, le daba un aire provocativo. Lucía simplemente perfecta.

-Señorita Blair, hay un chofer esperándola en la entrada-. Avisó Dorota-.

-Dile que bajo en un segundo-. Contestó-.

Una última revisión, buscó su bolso que combinaba con sus zapatos en color negro y bajó.

-Se ve muy hermosa señorita Blair-. Exclamó Dorota-.

-Gracias Dorota-. Respondió con una sonrisa-.

El hombre que la estaba esperando vestía un impecable uniforme de chofer y fue muy amable al tomar su abrigo. Al llegar le abrió la puerta de la limosina.

-¿Podría decirme a donde vamos?-. Preguntó curiosa la castaña-.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tengo indicaciones de no dar ningún tipo de información, cuando lleguemos a destino la señorita Serena se lo dirá-. Respondió el hombre-.

-Ok, supongo que tendré que esperar entonces-.

Se fue mirando a través de la ventana buscando alguna pista que le dijera a que lugar estaba siendo llevaba, pero en un momento comenzó a desconocer las calles, estaban cada vez más lejos del centro de Nueva York.

Casi media hora después la limosina se detuvo. El chofer le abrió nuevamente la puerta. Miraba hacía todos lados y se sorprendió, estaba en un aeródromo y muy cerca de ellos había un helicóptero al parecer esperándola a ella. El hombre le entregó su abrigo y al dar algunos pasos, distinguió la figura de Serena que venía caminando hacía ella. Se veía perfecta en un entallado vestido negro.

-Buenas noches-. Saludó cordial la rubia-.

-Hola-. Respondió todavía sorprendida-.

-Realmente luces impresionante-. Expresó Serena en un cumplido al ver el sensual vestido que lucia su amiga-.

-Gracias…me quieres decir que hacemos acá-. Preguntó-.

-Ten paciencia sí, en unos minutos más lo sabrás…ven conmigo-. Y ofreció su mano-.

-Espero que tu idea no sea una cena en el aire, porque eso no tiene nada de romántico ni glamoroso-. Dijo con algo de sarcasmo -.

-El helicóptero sólo cumple la función de llevarnos al lugar donde esta dispuesta la cena-. Adelantó-.

-¿Y eso es…?-. Preguntó intentando sacar información-.

-¡Dios que pareces una niña pequeña! Te pedí paciencia o quieres arruinar la sorpresa-. Exclamó la rubia divertida-.

-Ok, no haré más preguntas-. Se resigno la castaña-.

Dos hombres las ayudaron a subir al helicóptero, les pusieron los cinturones y todo lo necesario para tener un vuelo sin problemas. Mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad. Blair la miraba impresionada, se veía realmente maravillosa. Serena no perdía detalle de cara expresión en el rostro. Arriesgándose tomo su mano dulcemente, entrelazando sus dedos. Fue una sensación placentera y familiar que ninguna se atrevió a abandonar por el resto del vuelo.

Al llegar al punto de destino, las esperaba otro vehículo, un Mercedes negro del año, conducido también por un atento chofer.

-Me vas a decir cuanto más vamos a viajar para poder llegar-. Preguntó Blair quien ya no podía con la curiosidad-.

-Ya falta poco, te prometo que cuando nos bajemos llegamos al lugar-. Respondió sonriente y aún con sus dedos entrelazados-.

-La verdad ni siquiera se donde estoy-. Dijo Blair-.

-En serio ¿ni siquiera una idea?-.

-Mmm….cerca de la costa-. Contestó insegura-.

-Tienes buen sentido de la orientación…-.

Por fin el automóvil detuvo su andar. Serena se bajó primero y le ofreció su mano a Blair para ayudarla a salir. Cuando la castaña salió se encontró de frente con una hermosa cabaña. En efecto estaban muy cerca de la playa.

Al entrar a la residencia, inmediatamente comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada. Más que una cabaña de playa, eso tenía el aspecto de un pent-house de hotel cinco estrellas en el centro de Nueva York. Tenía un amplio salón decorado en tonos arena que hacía resaltar los sofás en color marfil. Tenía un gigantesco plasma y más al fondo cerca de la ventana que presumía daba al océano, una mesa que podía evidenciar estar esa noche elegantemente preparada para dos personas.

-¿Te gusta?-. Preguntó tímidamente Serena-.

-Sí, es muy hermosa… ¿Cenaremos acá?-. Interrogó aun analizando su alrededor-.

-Así es, querías un lugar donde nadie pudiera tomarnos fotografías, y aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo-. Contestó-.

-Ok, estoy sorprendida, te has tomado muchas molestias-. Agradeció-.

-Y la noche está recién comenzando-. Expresó-. Ahora dame tu abrigo, tu bolso y ven conmigo-.

Serena dirigió a Blair a la mesa que estaba decorada románticamente con dos velas. Retiró caballerosamente la silla para que la castaña se sentara.

-Ahora me vas a esperar, vuelvo en un segundo-. Pidió-.

Blair seguía observando todo a su alrededor. Sinceramente no esperaba algo así. Era tan intimo, romántico, algo que ella sólo había visto en las películas. No creía que alguien hubiera hecho todo eso sólo para lograr otra oportunidad con ella. Tenía un cosquilleo en el estomago, porque lo que más feliz la hacía de esa situación es que fuera precisamente Serena, la que hiciera todo eso, la chica de la que aunque se lo negara seguía profundamente enamorada.

De pronto sintió como Serena volvía a estar cerca de ella, venía con algunas bandejas de plata con cubiertas. Las dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado y luego acercó una botella de Champaña. Blair no necesitaba verla para saber que era su favorita, porque estaba segura que si la rubia hiso todo eso para impresionarla, no se escaparía ese detalle.

Serena destapó las bandejas y de inmediato un aroma exquisito inundo la habitación. Había distintos platos, carnes, mariscos, langosta, y diversos acompañamientos. Abrió la champaña y sirvió en ambas copas. Alzando la suya de inmediato a penas se sentó en el puesto que estaba dispuesto al frente de Blair.

-¿Por qué vamos a brindar?-. Preguntó Blair-.

-Porque estás aquí conmigo, porque me diste esta nueva oportunidad y porque te amo-. Contestó la rubia chocando suavemente la copa-.

-Salud por eso entonces-. Concordó la castaña repitiendo la acción-.

-Espero que algo de lo que esta aquí sea de tu gusto…-. Dijo la rubia-.

-Sabes que sí, me conoces lo suficiente a para saberlo, la pregunta me estoy haciendo es ¿Cocinaste tú?-. Preguntó divertida, sabía que el fuerte de Serena nunca ha sido la cocina-.

-Graciosa, sabes que la cocina y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero acaso no puedo obtener el crédito por todo lo demás…-. Dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

-Creo que sí, debo reconocer que no esperaba que te esforzaras tanto, tomando en cuenta que planificar nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes-. Contestó-.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que te des cuenta que puedo cambiar, que ya no soy la Serena que siempre hecha a perder todo, me quiero esforzar para hacer las cosas bien-. Dijo sincera-.

-No es primera vez que escucho eso y lo sabes…-.

-Sí, pero ahora es de verdad, ya no quiero ser esa persona que conociste que te prometía cosas que no cumplía, que cuando cometía un error en vez de intentar arreglarlo se emborrachaba, y menos quiero ser la persona que fue capaz de herirte-. Confesó con sus ojos azules fijos en los de Blair-.

-Vamos con calma esta vez sí, porque quiero creerte Serena, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero todo ha pasado tan rápido que nunca logré saber si quiera que esperaba de lo nuestro, por lo que ahora si nos damos otra oportunidad quiero que sea con calma, como esto, un cita y hablar...-.

-Tienes razón-. Aceptó-. Sólo que esta sea la primera de muchas citas que aceptes tener conmigo-.

-Sí son tan sorprendentes como esta, tal vez acepte una segunda-. Dijo y le guiñó el ojo con coquetería-.

Siguieron comiendo y disfrutando de la conversación. Otra de las ventajas de llevar tantos años siendo amigas, los temas para hablar nunca se acababan.

-Entonces, supongo que te has dado cuenta que tú nueva amiguita tiene un enamoramiento por ti-. Exclamó la rubia cambiando el tema-.

-¿Quién?-. Preguntó Blair fingiendo no saberlo-.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando, de esa pequeña rubia, que esta enamorada de ti-. Contestó haciendo una mueca de disgusto-.

Blair rio los celos de Serena podían detectarse a kilómetros de distancia.

-Es sólo una amiga, además es menor que yo…-. Dijo la Queen B-.

-Para ti, pero ella tiene otras intensiones, estoy segura de eso-.

-¿Por qué tan segura?-. Preguntó Blair-.

-Porque me lo dijo, directamente…No se quien se cree que es si piensa que tiene una remota posibilidad contigo…-. Expresaba recordando lo que había pasado-.

-¿Te lo dijo?, Haber explícame eso…-. Pidió con curiosidad-.

-Tuvimos algo así como una discusión en donde quedó claro que tú le gustas y yo le dije que se alejara, que tú me querías a mi, pero dijo que no lo haría, así que eso fue la declaración de la guerra-. Explicó la rubia-.

-¿Y yo soy su trofeo?-. Preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida-.

-No, no lo tomes así, fue simplemente algo que surgió en el momento, ella no me cae bien ni yo a ella, y esta claro que es por ti, pero…-. Trataba de justificarse la rubia-.

Blair soltó una sonora carcajada ver a Serena desvariando intentado justificar su comportamiento, le causaba gracia.

-Y yo que pensé que sólo los hombres hacían eso, veo que me equivoque…-. Dijo relajada-.

-Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso-. Pidió-. ¿Quieres el postre ya?-. Preguntó-.

-¿Y que tendrías para ofrecer?-. Expresó sensualmente dándole una mirada que hiso sonrojar a la rubia-.

-Mmm…-. Se atragantó con lo que aún tenía en la boca-.

-Estoy jugando contigo, estaba pensado dejar el postre para después me gustaría salir a la terraza, es una agradable noche-. Dijo Blair-.

-Claro es una buena...-.

Ambas se levantaron, y salieron a la terraza que daba una vista plena a la playa que estaba a unos metros de distancia. La noche las acompañaba y una luna llena les daba la luz necesaria. Blair Se apoyo en una de las barandas, mientras Serena se había demorado unos segundos más buscando otra botella de Champaña que guardaba en el mini bar.

Cuando salió abrazo a la castaña por la espalda, y le ofreció una copa, que Blair tomó con delicadeza dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte-. Expresó la rubia posicionando su mentón en el hombro de la castaña-.

-Dime-. Contestó-.

-Tenemos la cabaña equipada y lista para disfrutarla por todo el fin de semana…¿Te quedas?-. Preguntó-.

Blair se giró para mirarla a los ojos, quería ver las intensiones detrás de esa propuesta. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente al reflejarse en esos ojos azules. No estaba segura, sabía que cerca de Serena le era difícil mantener el control, pero lo que llevaba de noche había realmente perfecta. Por lo que disfrutar unos días más de eso, sonaba increíblemente atrayente.

-Yo…-. Iba a responder Blair-. Acepto-.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que piensan que va a pasar? Acepto sugerencias...Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo el FF y comenten!<strong>

**Saludos, Dany**.


	9. Cita parte 2: Verdades

_**Hola! Hay alguien por aquí? No, creo que es el eco el que escucho jaja.**_

_**Ha pasado mucho (mucho) tiempo desde la última actualización, mis disculpas por eso, pero creo que en algún momento perdí el rumbo que quería seguir e intentar escribir sin saber que esperar de la historia se me hizo difícil, pero como todo la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y tengo absolutamente claro como seguirla. Así que si alguien quiere seguir leyéndome, les aseguro que esta historia la terminaré, no la abandonaré por mucho que cueste.**_

_**Decir que este capitulo trae varias cosas interesante (creo yo) así que a quienes siguen al pendiente, espero les guste.**_

_**Nota: Los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo Nueve: "Cita parte 2: Verdades"<p>

Serena sonrió ante la respuesta de su castaña. Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna intención de aprovecharse de la situación. Simplemente quería estar a su lado, poder verla dormir, respirar su aroma, tocar su mano y abrazarla para hacerla sentir segura, para mostrarle que podía cuidar de ella.

-Serena… - Dijo la castaña-.

-Dime-. Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-¿En que estás pensado? Y más te vale que no estés maquinando nada para lograr llevarme a la cama, porque si es así… - Estaba advirtiéndole Blair-.

-Calma si-. Interrumpió-. Sólo pensaba que me encanta pasar mi tiempo contigo, no importa si es mirándote, hablando, tomando tu mano, observándote mientras duermes o…-.

-Ya entendí- Ahora fue la castaña quien interrumpió- ¿Vamos por el postre mejor?-.

La interrumpió porque si seguía enumerando todas las cosas que le gustaba hacer con ella, sumado a esa impresionante primera cita, sería ella quien no dudaría ni un segundo y se la llevaría a la cama.

Serena sonrió reprimiéndose las ganas de besarla.

-Vamos- Aceptó y tímidamente tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Entraron nuevamente a la cómoda cabaña que se estaba transformado en el silencioso testigo de una reconciliación inminente.

-¿Qué desea de postre la señorita?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Mmm…¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?-Expresó Blair, haciendo sonar eso totalmente insinuante-.

Serena trago saliva con dificultad, Blair se la estaba poniendo difícil, muy difícil.

-Hee…tengo helado, mousse de chocolate, frambuesas…-Comenzaba a decir-.

-Creo que quiero algo de helado ¿me sirves?-.

Si, seguía con ese coqueteo que estaba haciendo que la rubia utilizara toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima.

-Claro-Dijo buscando los pocillos para sacar una porción-.

Blair lo probó soltando un pequeño gemido, pasando la lengua sensual por la cuchara. Eso ya no podía ser casualidad, lo estaba haciendo apropósito para torturar a la pobre rubia.

-Eres mala-Murmuró Serena quien trataba de no mirarla pero los ojos se le iban-.

-¿Y yo porque?-Preguntó haciéndose la inocente-.

-Lo estás haciendo apropósito para provocarme, estás jugando porque sabes cuanto te deseo- Le dijo directa-.

-¿Me deseas?-Preguntó- Yo pensé que éramos amigas, es lo que yo te he ofrecido-Expresó haciéndose la desentendida, estaba jugando con fuego-.

Serena se acercó decidida y la tomó por la cadera para pegarla a ella. La miró fijo, con esos ojos que traspasaban y que a Blair la cautivaban en cuestión de segundos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, cerró los ojos preparada para recibir los labios de su rubia contra los suyos.

-Tienes razón, somos amigas-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa arrogante-.

La rubia noto como Blair la miraba totalmente descolocada al sentir que se separaba de ella. Claro tuvo que reprimirse para no besarla, pero si su chica quería jugar, ella no sería menos.

-¿Quieres algo más? Creo que ya es tarde y me gustaría que mañana no nos levantáramos muy tarde para hacer un recorrido- Dijo Serena-.

-No quiero nada más-Contestó aún algo ida-Creo que es mejor que vamos a dormir-.

-En la habitación hay pijamas y lo necesario en el baño para tú rutina nocturna-Señaló-.

-Gracias-.

Blair se fue hacía la habitación y todo estaba tan perfecto como el salón durante su cena. Era un amplia cama todo en color blanco, encima había una caja con logo de diseñador que tenía dentro un sensual pijama de una pieza.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó la rubia desde la puerta-.

-Es lindo-Dijo antes de entrar al baño-.

Se cambió y salió, le había quedado perfecto.

-Creo que la talla es la correcta-.

-Tú sabes perfectamente mi talla, no ha sido al azar- Dijo Blair-.

Serena abrió un amplio closet y comenzó a sacar algunas cubiertas para taparse.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Blair-.

-Esta es la única habitación, por lo tanto la única cama, me iré a dormir al sofá, no quiero incomodarte y arruinar lo que para mi ha sido una perfecta velada-Contestó sonriéndole-.

Blair no lo pensó demasiado, sabía que era riesgoso pero no había forma que esa noche terminara de otra manera.

-Deja eso, hay suficiente espacio para ambas en la cama, así que ve a cambiarte y te esperó aquí-Dijo para sorpresa de la rubia-.

Serena obedeció de inmediato y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo antes que su Queen B cambiara de opinión. Se metió dentro de la cama y aunque había cierta distancia entre ambas podía sentir su calor y su aroma.

-¿Puedo acercarme más?-Preguntó con delicadeza-.

-No te confundas…-.

-Sólo quiero abrazarte, prometo que no intentaré nada más-Se comprometió la rubia-.

-Esta bien, yo también quiero que me abraces-Confesó-.

Blair se volteo hacía la ventana mientras Serena se pegaba a ella por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura.

-Gracias por esta noche S, ha sido realmente maravillosa-Susurró la castaña-.

-Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad, esta vez no te voy a fallar, te lo prometo-.

Blair dejándose llevar por todo lo que había sentido esa noche se giro despacio para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente y deposito un pequeño pero cálido beso en los labios de su rubia.

-Duerme bien- Dijo y volvió a su posición anterior-.

-Tú también-Correspondió-.

A Serena el corazón le latía a mil y con una sonrisa gigantesca cerró los ojos para dormirse con su hermosa chica entre los brazos.

* * *

><p>Blair sentía un frío a su lado que la despertó, se pasado las manos por los ojos adormilada, miró y Serena no estaba durmiendo a su lado.<p>

-Esta comienza a ser una jodida costumbre-Maldijo por lo bajo-.

Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber donde estaba su rubia, porque una extremadamente alegre Serena cruzaba la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja con desayuno en sus manos.

-Ya ha despertado mi princesa-Expresó sonriente-.

Blair no pudo evitar que una sonrisa idiota le cubriera el rostro.

-Si, acabo de despertar y no estabas, casi siento que fue un deja vu- Se quejó-.

Serena la miró embobada, hasta recién despierta esa chica era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Se sentó al costado de su castaña colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Ya te dije que no volveré a huir, que no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea aquí, contigo-Dijo acercándose-.

Serena le robo un casto beso como el que se habían dado antes de dormir. Blair no se negó ni dijo algo al respecto.

-¿Café cortado?-Ofreció la rubia amable-.

-Por favor-.

Serena se había esmerado en preparar el mejor desayuno acorde claro a sus capacidades, lo bueno era que hacer café no era tan complicado.

Blair de pronto sonrió de manera expresiva, como si hubiese recordado algo.

-¿Qué piensas?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Nada-.

-Ya dímelo-.

-Es primera vez que despierto con la ropa puesta después de haber dormido contigo-Dijo sonriendo coqueta-.

-Eso puede cambiar si tú quieres-Murmuró sensual la rubia acercándose peligrosamente.

Serena puso una de sus manos en el muslo de la castaña acariciándolo lentamente, mirándola con esos ojos que se hacían más oscuros con la intensidad del momento, subía lentamente dándole tiempo a Blair para detenerla pero la castaña cerraba los ojos accediendo a que esa mano llegara a ese destino donde tanto la necesitaba.

-Serena…no-Dijo para nada convencida-.

La rubia retiró su mano y sonrió maliciosamente. No tenía intensión de presionarla sólo jugar un poco, Blair no podía ser la única que jugara.

* * *

><p>Jenny se había despertado tanto y después de compartir un no muy agradable almuerzo con su padre y su hermano se había encerrado en su habitación. La cara de Dan de cachorrito golpeando ya había sobrepasado su paciencia. No entendía que le veía a Serena, esa estúpida rubia no hacía más que cruzarse en su camino una y otra vez.<p>

Tenía su celular entre las manos, esperando ansiosa algún tipo de mensaje o llamada de Blair, la castaña le había dicho que estaría ocupada el viernes, pero ya era sábado y tenía la esperanza que quisiera pasarlo con ella.

Pero las horas iban pasando y no tenía noticias de su Queen B. Por lo que decidida tomó su bolso y salió. No sería primera vez que llegaba de sorpresa y nunca había sido mal recibida al contrario.

-¿Vas a salir?-Le preguntó Dan quien estaba acostado en el sofá escuchando música depresiva-.

- Si, voy a salir, vuelvo más tarde-Respondió-.

-¿A donde?- Insistió-.

-Por ahí, estoy ahogada en este lugar-.

-Jenny-Expresó levantándose- Ese mundo no es el nuestro, lo único que vas a lograr es meterte en problemas-.

La pequeña J le sonrió arrogante.

-Que a ti no te resultara con Serena no significa que yo voy a tener la misma suerte, tú no sabes hacer las cosas-Contestó-.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-Preguntó-.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, déjame-.

-Jenny, ellos siempre se protegerán entre si, no quiero nada malo te pase por involucrarte con alguno, no van a cuidar de ti- Le advirtió-.

Jenny lo miró y quiso gritarle lo equivocado que estaba, que Blair no era como todos ellos. Que su castaña era sensible y amable cuando se le conocía en profundidad, que toda esa imagen de chica malvada y superficial era para conservar su puesto. Y que estaba segura ella la cuidaría.

-Me voy, dile a papá que volveré para la hora de la cena-Se despidió-.

Dan giró la cabeza en negación y tuvo más opción que volver al sofá. No le gustaba que su hermana pequeña estuviera tan cerca de la Queen B, no le parecía una persona confiable. Más porque él se había dado cuenta que Blair esta un personaje central en la truncada posibilidad que había tenido con Serena.

Jenny salió y camino hasta la estación de metro que la llevaría al centro de Nueva York, de ahí le esperaban varias cuadras caminando hasta el Upper East Side. Pero todo valdría la pena, estaba segura de eso, porque ahí estaría su Blair, seguramente verían alguna película de Audrey Hepburn, comerían algunos bocadillos y si tenía suerte Blair le pediría que se quedara con ella.

Así con ese pensamiento, la pequeña J recorrió las calles hasta llegar al imponente edificio, saludó al conserje que la conocía y tecleo el botón que llevaba al Penth House, en donde residía la familia Waldorf.

Como era habitual la recibió una alegre Dorota.

-Señorita Jenny-Saludó la mujer-Que sorpresa tenerla por aquí-.

-Hola Dorota-Respondió- ¿Y Blair?-.

Dorota cambio su expresión por una algo incomoda que la rubia notó de inmediato.

-La señorita Blair, salió anoche y me llamó para avisar que no llegaba hasta mañana-Contestó tratando de dar la mínima información.

Jenny cambio su expresión de inmediato, Blair no le había hablado de pasar todo un fin de semana fuera. Ni tampoco con quien, y eso era algo que la hacía comenzar a fabricar toda una teoría en su mente.

-Sabes con quien-Le preguntó directa-.

-No-.

Claro que Dorota sabía donde y con quien estaba Blair, ella siempre sabía todo lo que hacía su niña. Pero no lo diría porque no sabía si esa chica estaba al tanto de la estrecha relación que Serena y Blair compartían. A ella no le correspondía hablar al respecto, sobretodo porque no quería que nada fuera a arruinar el fin de semana de Blair, la había escuchado demasiado feliz al teléfono.

-¿Segura?-Insistió Jenny-.

-Segura señorita Jenny, y ahora si me disculpa tengo algunas cosas que preparar para la señora Eleonor-Expresó-.

-Yo me voy entonces, hasta luego-Se despidió-.

Jenny no era estúpida, al contrario era totalmente suspicaz por lo que se dio cuenta que Dorota no le había dicho todo, que algo le estaba ocultando y ella descubría de que se trataba, por lo que en vez de irse a su casa, tomó otro camino, directo a quien obligaría a darle algunas respuestas.

* * *

><p>Ignorantes de cualquier cosa que pasara en la ciudad estaban Blair y Serena aprovechando las últimas horas de sol en la playa. Tenía una canasta con algunos bocadillos debajo una manta que alcanzaba para los dos.<p>

Ambas usaban bikini que cubría mínimamente sus cuerpos.

-Me encanta que no haya nadie más que sólo nosotras-Expresó Blair-.

-Supongo que es porque Chuck es dueño de todo esto-Comentó-.

-Esa es una buena explicación-Dijo-Aún me cuesta entender esa amistad tuya con Chuck, realmente nunca pensé que él pudiera tener amigas-.

-Ni yo, no confiaba en él pero ha demostrado ser un buen amigo, si buscas muy dentro te vas a encontrar con que tiene un corazón-Bromeo-.

-Supongo que lo que más me sorprende es que no le haya dicho a Nate sobre lo nuestro-.

Serena sonrío.

-¿Lo nuestro?-Preguntó acercándose- Hay un "lo nuestro"-.

Blair no había caído en lo que dijo, hasta ahora que Serena lo estaba utilizando para acercarse otra vez a ella de manera totalmente sensual. Lo que producía que esa fuerza de voluntad que había estado utilizando se volviera nula.

-Ya-La detuvo-Detente ahí, que hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos-.

-Esta bien ¿De que quieres hablar?- Aceptó-.

Blair reflexionó por algunos segundos, era ahora o nunca.

-Quiero saber porque te fuiste hace un año, quiero saber que es lo que pasó para que me dejaras así- Habló con rapidez pero al mismo tiempo con seguridad-.

Serena quedo sorprendida por la pregunta, sabía que Blair no lo olvidaría y debí haber estado preparada para eso, pero lo cierto es que era algo que había intentado bloquear por todos los medios.

Blair vio el dolor en los ojos de su rubia y por algunos segundos se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Pero necesitaba saberlo, si querían comenzar de cero, ella necesitaba saber que había ocurrido para que Serena la dejara sin ninguna explicación.

-Estuve en un internado en Europa-Contestó bajito, con inseguridad-.

Porque algunas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, imágenes y palabras que en su momento la habían roto por dentro.

-Y si lo quieres saber, no fue por propia voluntad, Lily me obligó-Agregó-.

La expresión de Blair de preocupación pasó a rabia, por la voz de Serena se dio cuenta que había demasiado en aquella historia y que la madre de su rubia tenía mucho que ver.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la castaña reduciendo la distancia y tomando su mano-.

-Confié en la persona equivocada-Respondió-Me traicionaron y mi madre lo supo todo-

-S, explícame porque no estoy entendiendo nada-Pidió amorosa pasando su mano un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio-.

-Yo me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti, mucho antes y me atormentaba, porque te conozco desde que era niña y sabía o creía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo…-Comenzó-.

La castaña ahora estaba realmente confundida ¿Por qué Serena estaba hablando sobre eso? ¿Es que acaso tenía algo que ver con su desaparición?

-Serena…-.

-Escúchame si, luego me preguntas lo que quieras-.

Blair aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Muchas veces quise decírtelo, pero cada vez que me armaba de valor tú comenzabas a hablar de lo perfecto que era Nate y lo muy feliz que te hacía, entonces otra vez me comía mis palabras, otra vez lo único que quería era desaparecer, así que lo hacía, a mi modo me desaparecía…-.

Blair comenzaba a unir las piezas en su mente. De como actuaba Serena en esa época y con quien compartía mucho tiempo, pese a ella se oponía.

-Si, es por eso que me iba de fiesta con Georgina, con ella perdía la noción del tiempo, con ella aunque sacaba lo peor de mí, de alguna manera me sentía libre…demasiado-Murmuró esta última palabra-.

-¿Tú y ella…?-.

-No…nunca tuvimos sexo, pero ella se me insinuó, una noche de fiesta en donde había bebido y bueno también había consumido, Georgina intentó algo, pero yo la rechacé, sólo fueron algunos besos de los que no recuerdo demasiado- Contestó-.

Blair empuño su mano, sentía celos, muchos celos de esa idiota que nunca le cayó bien, siempre desconfió de ella y de las intensiones que tenía con Serena. Lo veía en sus ojos, en esa férrea competencia que siempre habían tenido por la rubia.

-El punto es que ella me enfrentó, me dijo que porque me negaba y yo le dije que era porque te quería a ti…sólo a ti-Dijo mirándola a los ojos- Creo que nunca hay que subestimar a una mujer rechazada…-.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-.

-Dos días antes que tú y yo…que tú y yo estuviéramos por primera vez juntas-Respondió con un brillo particular en sus ojos-.

-Ella…-.

-Ella se lo dijo a mi madre, después que desperté a tú lado me quedé observándote por no sé cuanto tiempo, no podía creer que hubiese pasado, me convencía a mi misma que eso era real, que tú te habías entregado a mi, era la persona más feliz del mundo Blair, tú me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo-.

Blair sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción, reprimiéndose las ganas de besarla hasta terminar con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Sin embargo, suponía que ahora venía la parte amarga de la historia.

-Lily me llamó, me apresuré a contestarle para que no despertaras, estaba enfurecida y me dijo que fuera de inmediato al departamento, pensé que sería algo estúpido así que no me despedí porque tenía la esperanza de volver antes que te despertaras pero no fue así…-.

Serena tenía un nudo en su garganta, recordar aquello dolía pero de alguna manera tener de vuelta a Blair, mirándola con compresión y amor la ayudaba a sanar esa herida-.

-Cuando llegué tenía todas mis cosas empacadas… aún recuerdo su mirada fría bebiendo un café, como si nada pasara, como si no estuviera mandando a su hija al otro lado del mundo para cuidar su reputación-Rememoró con rabia- Me dijo que sabía de mis gustos "desviados" que era una etapa y que me iría una temporada para que "se me pasara", yo me negué, le dije que no me iría no ahora cuando tenía una oportunidad contigo, pero fue inútil aún era menor de edad y me amenazó con quitarme todo, aun así me negué pero me dijo que sería público y no sólo me vería afectada yo, que pensaba manchar también tú reputación…no podía dejar que eso ocurriera-.

Por las mejillas de ambas corrían lágrimas, para Blair saber todo aquello la hacía ya no querer seguir esperando, Serena de alguna manera se había sacrificado por ella, por ambas, por su amor. Para cuidar que nadie ensuciara eso tan mágico que tenían.

-De verdad nunca quise dejarte, me torture cada día pensando que al creer que te había dejado ibas a estar con él, me torturaba pensando en que él podría tocarte y besarte…-.

Blair le tomó el rostro entre las manos, secando sus lágrimas.

-Eso nunca pasó, no podía, después de haber estado contigo no pude estar con nadie más, era como algo dentro de mí que rechazaba cualquier otro cuerpo…ahora sé que valió la pena todo aquello, que seguir siendo tuya y solo tuya es lo que realmente siempre quise-.

Serena ya no aguanto más y se lanzó a sus brazos de manera necesitaba, colisionó sus labios con pasión, con ese sabor salado colándose entre los labios, con su historia comenzando desde cero, esta vez con todo aclarado.

-Te amo-Susurraba la rubia para volver a besarla-.

El impulso había llevaba a que Blair estuviera recostada y Serena sobre ella no dejando espacio a una nueva separación, no dejando que otra vez se la arrancaran de los brazos.

-Yo también te amo…-Respondía Blair-Perdóname, nunca debí haberte juzgado sin escuchar antes lo que había ocurrido-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, de alguna manera me esperaste y eso me hace completamente feliz-.

-Ya nadie más nos va a separar te lo prometo, no importa contra quien tenga que luchar, nadie te va a volver a alejar de mí-Dijo decidida la Queen B-.

-Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo porque yo tampoco lo permitiré, te amo-.

Serena otra vez atacó la boca de Blair y así siguieron el resto de la tarde, regalándose mimos, dándose de comer en la boca, si, con todo lo cursi que eso era, besándose, tocándose, tallando en cada superficie del cuerpo de la otra.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el Upper East Side una rubia subía decidida por otro ascensor en busca de respuestas. Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo de que le dijera donde estaba Blair, pero por lo menos en el intento no se quedaría, ella iba a dar guerra, no se iba a rendir porque estaba segura que Serena no se merecía a su Queen B.<p>

Tocó el timbre de la habitación con insistencia, con desespero, con el apuro que tiene un amante engañado.

-Pequeña J, ¿A que debo tan agradable sorpresa?-Preguntó Chuck con una vaso de Whisky en su mano y esa sonrisa arrogante-.

Jenny lo miró de mala manera y entró sin ser invitada.

-Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas-Expresó directa-.

Chuck era lo suficientemente suspicaz para saber de que se trataba.

-Y yo debo contestarlas- Se burló sentándose en su cómodo sofá apoyando su brazo en el respaldo-.

-¿Dónde esta Blair?-Preguntó obviando lo dicho por Bass-.

-¿Y yo tengo que saber eso porque….?-.

-¡Ya déjate de juegos! Sé que Blair está con Serena y tú te has hecho muy amigo de ella, así que estoy segura que sabes donde se la llevó-Lo presionó enojada-.

-¿Se la llevó?-Chuck derechamente se puso a reir- ¿Piensas que la Queen B esta secuestrada en alguna parte por Serena? No sé si pensar que eres realmente ingenua o verdaderamente idiota-.

-Blair no quería nada con ella, me lo dijo, yo estuve ahí cuando Blair le gritó que ya no quería verla más, seguro que Serena le tendió una trampa para verla, así que dime ¿Dónde se la llevó?- Insistía cada vez con menos paciencia-.

-Jenny abre los ojos, a Blair nadie la tiene contra su voluntad en ninguna parte, te aseguro que ella esta muy bien y recibiendo muchas atenciones-Enfatizó sonriendo y moviendo su copa antes de beber un trago-.

Jenny estaba enceguecida por la rabia, no quería creer que Blair haya vuelto así como así a los brazos de Serena, eso no era justo, no se la merecía lo único que había hecho era hacerla sufrir. Mientras ella estuvo ahí cada vez que Blair la necesitó, cuidó de ella y la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-De verdad lamentó ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad con la Queen B, ella ya tiene una dueña- Chuck la miró y sintió extrañamente pena por ella-Como consejo te digo, hazte a un lado, porque si sigues insistiendo saldrás lástimada-.

Chuck estaba siendo totalmente sincero, no había mala intensión en sus palabras. Se lo decía porque en todo este tiempo que se había acercado más a Serena había visto la decisión en sus ojos, el que la rubia no se iba a rendir por nada ni por nadie.

Y en Blair el amor por Serena, ese amor incondicional. Porque él que la conocía desde hace mucho sabía que a la rubia había que tenerle paciencia, ya que tenía debilidad para meterse en problemas o echar a perder las cosas. Pero dentro de todo nunca hacía las cosas con maldad, menos cuando de Blair se trataba que también tenia un carácter de temer.

En resumen para él, ambas eran almas gemelas, complementos, dos personas tan diferentes que de alguna u otra manera iban a terminar atrayéndose y cualquiera que se pusiera en medio de aquellas dos fuerzas, no iba a hacer más que salir lastimado.

-No me importa tú opinión en todo esto-Dijo obstinada la pequeña J-Simplemente responde lo que te pregunte-.

-No diré nada, si quieres saber algo llama a Blair y pregúntale-Respondió-.

Jenny lo había intentado, llamó una y otra vez, pero nadie le contestaba el teléfono.

-¡Porque demonios todos la protegen! ¡Porque estás del lado de Serena si ella no es lo que Blair necesita!-Le gritó para sacarse la rabia y la decepción-.

Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de la pura impotencia.

-Quizás no es lo que necesite, pero es lo que quiere y en eso ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir, acepta mi consejo no…-.

-¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que dices! ¡Yo cuide de ella! ¡Yo! No puede haberse ido con ella así como así, Blair no puede estar con Serena, no pudo haber dejado todo por Serena-Explotó la pequeña J.

Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien más era testigo de esa conversación, alguien que ya no tenía dudas acerca del porque ya no tenía novia.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó- ¿Blair está con Serena?-Interrogó Nate con una mirada que irradiaba puro odio-.

-Nathaniel ¿Qué haces acá?-Preguntó Chuck con su mejor sonrisa-.

-¡Contéstame Chuck!-Le gritó acercándose de manera amenazante-.

Jenny por instinto se hizo hacía atrás colocándose detrás de Bass, quien se había levantado para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-Le preguntó- Dejaste que se riera de mi en mi cara, dejaste que Serena ¡Me quitara a mi novia!-Exclamó empujándolo-.

-Tranquilízate, no sé de que hablas-Evadió tratando de sonar convincente-.

-¡Ya deja de mentir! ¡Se suponía que tú era mí mejor amigo!-Le gritó herido-.

-Nathaniel…-.

Nate sacó toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento al darse cuenta de la verdad golpeando a Chuck, le dio con el puño en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía, le dio como si con eso pudiera volver a tener a Blair. Como si sirviera de algo.

-¡Déjalo!-Le gritó Jenny asustada al ver que Nate iba a golpear a Chuck otra vez-.

-Esta bien pequeña J, déjalo que se desahogue, quizás debí decírtelo cuando lo supe, pero no era yo quien tenía que hablar-Dijo Chuck desde el suelo limpiándose la sangre del labio-.

-Eres un traidor-Expresó con rabia- Pero créeme esto no acabará acá, me encargaré de joderles la vida, a ambas-Dijo con rencor-.

-Ese no es el camino, no…-.

-Así que adviértele a tú amiguita que se cuide la espalda, que disfrute este último fin de semana con esa cualquier-Dijo refiriéndose a Blair- Porque personalmente me voy a encargar de acabarlas, de que no puedan estar juntas- Amenazó y luego se fue hecho una furia.

Jenny tiritaba de los nervios que le produjo semejante escena, ayudó a levantarse a Chuck quien más allá del dolor del golpe, tenía en su rostro marcada la preocupación.

-Yo, lo siento mucho-Se disculpó Jenny quien sentía la culpa de todo aquello-.

-Es algo tarde para sentirlo ¿no lo crees?- Contestó, mientras pasaba su pañuelo por la herida-.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quise que esto pasara-.

-Pero ya está, ahora sólo queda intentar hablar con ellas antes que vuelvan a la ciudad para que se cuiden, Nathaniel tiene contactos, de verdad puede joderlas si se lo propone-.

Jenny observó como Chuck buscaba su celular y marcaba una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta. Estaba sinceramente arrepentida, independiente de todo no quería que algo malo le pasara a Blair.

* * *

><p>En la tranquila y solitaria playa dos chicas disfrutaban totalmente ajenas a todo lo que podría venir para ellas. Dos respiraciones agitadas, dos cuerpos semidesnudos que se besaban como si aquella fuera la última vez que se les permite estar juntas, que se tocaban marcando con fiereza cada espacio, cada centímetro de esas pieles que hacían contraste una sobre la otra. Labios que se devoraban inflamados de tanta pasión, leguas que se mezclaban como si hubiesen nacido para darse mutuo placer.<p>

-Quiero…hacerlo-Murmuraba una agitada Blair mientras sentía esos pequeños mordiscos en su cuello-.

Serena se distancio milimétricamente para verla a los ojos.

-Antes quiero preguntarte algo-.

-¿Ahora?-Interrogó la castaña impaciente por sentirla-.

-Si, ahora, porque después de esto voy a perder la razón y quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas-.

-Dime…-.

-Ya no quiero a nadie entre nosotras, nadie que pueda tener ni siquiera una insignificante parte de ti…-.

Blair secretamente amaba esa faceta territorial de su chica y sinceramente en ese momento estaba dispuesta a darle lo que ella quisiera.

-Blair…¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó-.

La sonrisa gigantesca más un beso era la respuesta. No había nada más que pudiera querer más que ser la novia de Serena Van Deer Woodsen. Para ella no había nadie más.

-Claro que quiero-Respondió- ¿Ahora si podemos seguir?-Preguntó coqueta-.

-Ahora te doy todo lo que quieras, ahora eres mía y sólo mía-.

Serena pasó su mano por su cuello para desatar el bikini, eso ya no lo necesitaba para nada, al contrario era lo que le impedía poder ver y disfrutar de esos dos pechos que tanto le gustaban.

-Quieres ir adentro…-Preguntó la rubia que ya no quería esperar más-.

-No, quiero quedarme acá-Respondió haciendo lo mismo y deshaciéndose de la parte superior del bikini-.

El sol había dado paso a un hermoso atardecer, que de pronto ya oscureció cada rincón de aquel paradisiaco lugar. La luna se alzaba en el cielo dando la luminosidad justa a ese momento tan íntimo.

Serena había tomado el control, posicionando sobre ella con nada más que la parte de abajo del bikini, sus cuerpos se friccionaban, los besos ya no eran suficientes para ahogar la pasión que se desbordaba en cada toque insinuante que se proporcionaban.

Bajó desde su cuello sensualmente hasta tomar uno de los pezones entre sus labios, pasó su lengua de manera circular, para luego morderlo. Blair gimió y movió sus caderas hacia delante de manera inconsciente buscando fricción, aquello no estaba siendo suficiente para ella.

La rubia le dio el mismo trato al otro, usando al mismo tiempo su mano para que ninguno se quedara sin atención, estaba disfrutando de la calma, de poseerla sin que nada las apurara, de poder decir de una vez que ahora estaba haciendo el amor, con su novia. Con el amor de su vida.

Siguió bajando, dejando besos por la cadera, le encantaba como ese hueso sobresalía en su cadera, luego su deslizando la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su castaña, la única que le impedía poder apropiarse de eso que era suyo.

Sintió aquel aroma intoxicante, paso su dedo con cuidado sintiendo como se cubría de humedad, sentir como de húmeda estaba Blair no hizo más que producir lo mismo en ella, por lo que antes de explotar comenzó a pasar su lengua por la entrepierna de la castaña que enredo sus dedos en el cabello rubio para que no se detuviera.

-Se siente tan bien… - decía entrecortado-.

Serena la penetro con su lengua llegando hasta donde más podía mientras se ayudaba con los dedos para estimular el clítoris, quería hacerla llegar, quería demostrarle que nadie la hacía sentir como ella, que nadie nunca podría tocarla así.

Y esta resultando totalmente porque Blair tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía como si su cuerpo se elevara, el placer que le estaba proporcionado Serena era solo comparado con sus encuentros anteriores, aunque este le sabía diferente, le sabía a una entrega total.

Aceleró el proceso hasta que Blair emitió un grito de placer que hizo eco en toda la playa, sólo el sonido de las olas pudo aplacar aquel sonido emitido libremente de la garganta de la castaña.

Serena sintió como su boca se llenaba de ese delicioso saber que había extrañado tanto probar, lo bebió con destreza no dejando nada. Subió nuevamente para encontrarse con unos labios ávidos por besarla, por demostrarle lo mucho que le había gustado eso.

Serena se quitó lo que le quedaba de bikini para comenzar un vaivén que nuevamente estaba poniendo al máximo a Blair.

-No sé como me haces volver a estar excitada tan rápido-Murmuró la castaña en su oído con la voz ronca-.

Para la rubia eso fue un afrodisiaco, después de haber hecho acabar a Blair sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo pero quería esta vez llegar junto con su castaña, poder juntas disfrutar de aquello.

-Acaba conmigo, vamos cariño más rápido-Le pedía Serena-.

Y aquello Blair lo encontró totalmente excitante, por lo que acelero lo que más pudo el movimiento de caderas para que sus sexos se estimularan mutuamente, paso ambos brazos por el cuello de la rubia para atraerla más aún y besarla entre gemidos.

-Ya…casi…- Gemía Blair-.

-Ahora mírame-Le pidió-.

Se miraron a los ojos en un gesto totalmente íntimo, de esos que tienen dos personas enamoradas que al hacer el amor se complemente, se unen en una.

Al llegar al éxtasis se acurrucaron, Blair se apoyó en el pecho de Serena con la respiración aún agitada, la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír.

Mientras a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la cabaña un celular no paraba de sonar. La luz se encendía y aquella melodía hacía eco, intento infructuosamente advertirles sobre lo que se vendría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahora que ya retome el rumbo es más fácil escribir por lo que habrá actualización como lo hubo alguna vez (si hace mucho tiempo) de manera más constante.<em>**

**_Saludos chicas! Y de ante mano gracias por seguir leyendo, sus comentarios por supuesto serán bien recibidos, creo que este capitulo da para comentar bastante._**

**_Les dejo mi twitter, respondo preguntas y acepto presiones jaja_**

**_ ffdany05 _**


End file.
